Prisoner
by blobo
Summary: Depois de mais uma tentativa falha em trazer seu antigo companheiro de Time de volta para Konoha, Sakura é mandada para ajudar um vilarejo como ninja médica, mas ela desaparece no caminho. Meses depois ainda na perseguição pelo seu irmão, o Time Hebi de Sasuke acaba encontrando Sakura em uma das antigas bases dede Orochimaru porém algo em Sakura está diferente.
1. Inimigo

Sakura encarava ofegante a porta pela qual tinha acabado de passar.

Em sua corrida as cegas ela acabou entrando um beco sem saída e agora tinha que aceitar seu destino, mas não sem lutar até o final.

Uma vontade de correr e se esconder preencheu seu corpo, mas ela se manteve no lugar encarando com toda coragem que ela não tinha a pessoa que atravessava a porta e espalhava seu chakra pelo local.

Sakura manteve os pulsos erguidos.

— Se veio atrás de informações sobre o Naruto, perdeu seu tempo, prefiro a morte do que entregar meu amigo. – Sakura cuspiu as palavras.

A expressão de Itachi se manteve a mesma enquanto ele se aproximava.

— Não vim atrás de informações sobre Kyuubi. – ele disse sem alterar a voz.

— O que você quer? – deu um passo para trás.

Itachi começou a andar ao redor dela como um animal circulando sua presa e Sakura o acompanhou, acompanhando a dança dele.

— Minhas fontes disseram que foi treinada pessoalmente pela quinta hokage. – disse calmo.

— Vai me sequestrar? – ela estreitou os olhos.

Eles iriam usá-la como isca para atrair Naruto? Porque ela sabia que se isso fosse verdade, eles iriam querer uma recompensa – uma troca talvez – e como Hokage, sua sensei não poderia arriscar perder Kyuubi somente para resgatá-la.

Itachi parou e consequentemente Sakura parou também, os dois ficaram se encarando.

— Meus interesses em relação ao você não tem nada relacionado a aldeia ou a Kyuubi. – Itachi disse desabotoando e apoiando a mão na abertura do manto da Akatsuki. – Estou interessado em suas habilidades.

Sakura franziu o cenho sem entender.

Era quase irreal Itachi falar aquilo, entre todos os ninjas o que ela podia oferecer?

Antes que Sakura pudesse pensar mais sobre o assunto, Itachi usou sua velocidade fora do normal para se aproximar, parando a centímetros dela. Sakura sentiu seus músculos travarem e, mesmo que se ela quisesse, tinha certeza que não conseguiria se mover.

Era isso, iria morrer.

—Vou lhe contar uma historia e espero que você possa compreender minha situação. – ele disse e ergueu o braço, tocando a testa da rosada com o dedo médio e o indicador.

Os olhos vermelhos de Itachi a engoliram, criando na mente da rosada uma séria de imagens contando sua historia.

O contato entre os dois durou poucos minutos, mas que pareceram horas na mente de Sakura. Assim que Itachi libertou a mente dela, automaticamente Sakura se afastou encarando o moreno com uma expressão de horror e choque.

— Por que acha que eu iria acreditar no que me mostrou?

— Porque é a verdade do que aconteceu e do que vai acontecer. – Itachi disse mantendo a calma.

Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão, agora não via mais a necessidade de acompanhar os movimentos de Itachi. O perigo ainda emanava dele, mas agora outras coisas a perturbavam seus pensamentos as imagens e previsões que o Uchiha tinha.

No meio de um dilema, ela não confiava nas próprias pernas para se manter em pé. Sua cabeça doía, estava esgotada mentalmente.

— Eu não posso... – ela murmurou para si mesma. – Se eu for com você, vou perder minha vila, minha família, meus amigos... – um bolo se formou em sua garganta ao imaginar como Naruto iria se sentir ao descobrir e então olhou para o membro da Atatsuki. – Sasuke nunca iria me perdoar. – sua voz falhou.

E ela não estava brincando, se Sasuke apenas desconfiasse que Sakura tinha ajudado Itachi era capaz dele matá-la na mesma hora. Seria o pior tipo de traição que ela podia ter com o antigo companheiro de time.

Itachi desativou seu Sharingan, exibindo os olhos ônix que por muito tempo perseguiam os pensamentos de Sakura. Por Kami, ele parecia tanto com o irmão que chegava a doer.

— E se você não me ajudar, Sasuke acabará morrendo no final.

Sakura prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes, lembrando da cena que Itachi tinha mostrado em sua mente. Os corpos de todo o clã Uchiha cobertos por sangue, sangue que corria pela mão de Itachi e pingava no chão.

Ela viu os olhos ônix de Sasuke ainda pequeno, que hoje em dia mostravam frieza, mas na lembrança encarava com choque e horror o irmão mais velho que ele sempre admirou.

Itachi se aproximou dela, Sakura se manteve no lugar permitindo a aproximação dele.

Ela só esperava sobreviver no final disso.


	2. Reencontro

_Qualquer um pode começar de novo_

 _Não pelo amor, mas pela vingança_

 _Através do fogo, nascemos de novo_

 _A paz pela vingança_

 _Trás o fim_

O sol ainda não tinha nascido, mas o dia já estava começando a clarear, os animais diurnos ainda não tinham acordado e noturnos estavam indo dormir. Aquele era o momento que ele mais gostava do dia para poder treinar, o silêncio e o vento fresco da noite o agradavam.

Aquele era um dos poucos momentos que ele não estava acompanhado e podia ficar sozinho do jeito que gostava.

Infelizmente, mais rápido do que ele gostaria esse momento passou e ele logo pode ouvir a floresta acordando, o barulho dos animais se movimentando, as aves começando a piar. Sasuke suspirou abrindo os olhos ônix e olhou com certa preguiça para a trilha que dava para um das bases abandonadas de Orochimaru onde seus companheiros de time estavam e sem pressa ele caminhou de volta.

Sasuke tinha ficado a noite fora isolado dos outros, ficava até tarde treinando e por mais que Karin pedisse, implorasse e se auto convidasse para ir junto tudo que conseguia dele era um "Não" indiferente antes de Sasuke sair andando e bem, não havia muita discussão depois que o Uchiha tomava uma decisão.

Seus momentos de solidão eram preciosos e ele não iria deixar Karin atrapalhar apenas puxando saco.

Ele caminhava calmamente com as mãos nos bolsos e, mesmo de longe, já conseguia ouvir os gritos dos companheiros discutindo.

— Pare de ser teimosa, mulher!

— E você deixe ser pervertido! Acha que não sei que você só quer ir vigiar porque ela é mulher?!

Sasuke suspirou vendo que Suigetsu e Karin estavam mais uma vez discutindo.

— Alguém tem que ficar vigiando. – Suigetsu tentando argumentar.

— Juugo está muito bem vigiando, não precisa de você lá. – Karin teimou.

— E ele não precisa dormir? Se não for eu, Sasuke irá.

Karin ficou calada.

— Sasuke não precisa saber de nada.

— O que eu não preciso saber? – Sasuke perguntou anunciando sua entrada.

Karin arregalou os olhos e engasgou, tendo uma crise de tosse. Suigetsu riu alto da reação da garota que continuava tossindo nervosa, Sasuke apenas olhava para os dois com tédio esperando que alguém explicasse.

— S-Sasuke – Karin gaguejou. – Não é nada demais, só achamos alguém dentro da base. – disse sorrindo de forma forçada.

As sobrancelhas do moreno se uniram levemente e ele olhou para Suigetsu esperando que ele explicasse melhor do que a ruiva.

— Juugo encontrou uma garota no antigo armazém de medicamentos do Kabuto. – Suigetsu explicou ganhando um olhar de ódio de Karin.

Agora as sobrancelhas de Sasuke se uniram de verdade.

O que uma garota podia estar fazendo no armazém do Kabuto? Ele próprio sempre que podia ficava longe deles, eram lugares sombrios onde Kabuto guardava os matérias e tudo necessário para as experiências que fazia junto com Orochimaru.

Sasuke lembrava bem dos fetos deformados dos experimentos fracassados que Kabuto guardava em potes de formol. Não era uma coisa agradável, nem algo que iria agradar uma garota.

— Civil?

Suigetsu balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Shinobi, seu nível de chakra estava baixo, ela devia estar se escondendo lá.

— Hn.

Sasuke cruzou os braços sem mostrar nenhuma reação a mais caminhou calmamente para o quarto de armas.

Ele mal saiu da sala e voltou a ouvir os gritos de Karin com Suigetsu.

Sem pressa, começou a polir as armas que tinha usado para treinar antes de colocar-las de volta no lugar. Ele usou aquele momento para refletir, deixando sua mente vagar enquanto suas mãos repetiam os movimentos contra a pedra para afiá-las.

Sua mente distraída disparou um alarme ao sentir um quase inexistente chakra familiar vindo de dentro da base.

A kunai que estava em sua mão escapou entre seus dedos, se fincando no chão e Sasuke não pareceu notar, seus instintos guiavam seus pés em direção ao chakra com sua velocidade anormal. Em poucos segundos ele estava de frente a uma das celas, pelo canto do olho conseguia ver Juugo, mas os olhos ônix encaravam e garota dentro da cela.

A garota estava sentada de costas para os dois visitantes, as únicas coisas que se conseguiam ver bem com a iluminação das tochas da cela eram o cabelo rosa até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e a pele alva.

Ela estava vestida com um top preto com mangas de arrastão, um short também preto com uma meia de arrastão até os joelhos, diferente da antiga camisa vermelha sem mangas e short/saia branco que ela usava.

Tinha quase um ano desde a ultima vez que eles tinham se visto e ele se lembrava bem da cena. Ela tinha se metido entre Sasuke e o corpo caído de Naruto e, graças ao seu incrível controle, Sasuke parou pouco antes de atingi-la.

 _" Irritante"_ foi como ele a chamou _"Irritante como sempre_ "

Ela não disse nada, apenas o encarou por alguns instantes com os olhos verdes intensos por cima do ombro. Ele a encarou de volta com frieza, sem se importar em tentar entender as emoções que passavam por ali.

Sasuke nunca teve que interpretar o silencio dela simplesmente porque Sakura sempre foi uma pessoa de palavras, o que era muito irritante quando eram mais novos e ela era mais uma daqueles fãs idiotas que ficavam correndo atrás dele, mas agora eles tinham crescido e Sasuke não sabia o quanto da antiga Sakura ainda existia.

Ele esperou, esperou ela chama-lo de "Sasuke-kun", esperou ela chorar e implorar para que ele voltasse com ela para Konoha, mas ela apenas voltou a olhar para a parede da cela ignorando a presença do Uchiha.

As sobrancelhas do Uchiha se uniram agora olhando para as costas vestidas de preto.

Percebendo a intensidade com que Sasuke olhava para a prisioneira Juugo decidiu sair sem dizer nada. Conhecia o Uchiha o bastante para saber quando fazer e não fazer perguntas.

— Sakura. – a voz dele saiu baixa e rouca.

Sua ex-companheira de time não mostrouu nenhuma reação ou qualquer coisa que indicasse que tinha ouvido o chamado, mas Sasuke não iria se repetir.

Ele expandiu mais seu chakra enchendo cada canto daquele cômodo com sua presença, para que ficasse impossível não nota-lo.

A rosada apenas virou a cabeça e olhou por cima do ombro.

— Pensei que tivesse entendido que eu não quero ser seguido. – Sasuke disse sem elevar a voz.

Sakura voltou o rosto para a parede.

— E o que te faz pensar que eu estou aqui por você?

A voz dela saiu fria e cortante, bem parecida com a que ele usava.

Sasuke buscou em suas lembranças, mas não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez em que Sakura se dirigiu a ele daquele jeito, nem mesmo com seus inimigos.

Ele soltou uma risada que mais parecia um grunhido debochando da resposta da rosada.

— Então por quê você está aqui?

Ela não disse nada, continuou olhando para a parede.

Sasuke era um homem de poucas palavras, somente dizia o que achava necessário e definitivamente não gostava quando o ignoravam, quando ele perguntava uma coisa era para ser respondido. O comportamento de Sakura estava abusando da pouca paciência que o Uchiha tinha.

Ele grunhiu irritado.

Ela nem ao menos estava olhando para ele.

— Sabe que não gosto de repetir minhas palavras, Sakura. – disse entre os dentes se segurando para não ir até a rosada e obrigá-la a respondê-lo.

— Algumas coisas não mudam, não é? – ela deu uma risada seca, forçada. – Mas temo que não possa responder sua pergunta.

Sasuke a olhou tentando compreender a situação. Então ela estava em alguma missão para Konoha? O que eles queriam nas antigas bases do Orochimaru?

— Não me importo de esperar. — Sasuke disse quase sorrindo.

Não importava quanto tempo ele teria que esperar, Sakura iria falar. Sasuke pensou encarando as costas da garota.

Sasuke ficou encarando as costas da garota, sabia que sua presença era uma pressão maior na consciência da garota. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele tinha certeza de uma coisa, conhecia Sakura e a Sakura que ele conhecia não resistia a idéia de ir contra ele.

— Sasuke?

O chamado dela foi tão repentino que Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso, mas tratou de não mostrar nenhuma reação mesmo quando ela girou o corpo, ficando de frente para ele, mas sem olhá-lo.

Ela estava mais forte, ele podia ver pelos músculos mais definidos, mas suas curvas e a delicadeza dela ainda estavam ali.

— Não perca seu tempo comigo, não pretendo ficar muito. – ela finalmente olhou diretamente nos olhos do Uchiha.

Verdes nos ônix.

Ele não se intimidou e devolveu com a mesma intensidade o olhar dela, analisando a antiga companheira de time reparando algo parecido com uma sombra no olhar dela.

Aquilo era novo. Sakura costumava ser como um livro aberto pra ele, fácil de ler, fácil de lidar.

—Isso é o que veremos. – ele disse em um tom de ameaça.


	3. Troca de informações

O silêncio e os olhares entre os dois foram interrompidos quando outra pessoa entrou no cômodo.

— Hey, eu trouxe... - Suigetsu parou de falar ao ver Sasuke parado em frente à cela encarando a prisioneira. – Sasuke!

O Uchiha continuou encarando a kunoichi até a rosada desviar sua atenção para a outra pessoa.

— Juugo não me disse que você estaria aqui, vim assumir a vigia. - o de cabelos brancos sorriu mostrando seus dentes afiados.

Vendo que Suigetsu não iria ir embora tão cedo, deu a conversa com Sakura por encerrada. Com um último olhar para ela, como se dissesse que iriam se falar outra hora ele se virou saindo da sala.

— Não liga pra ele, não. – Suigetsu disse quando estavam só os dois. - Ele tem essa cara de mal, mas é um cara legal.

Sakura riu.

— Você deve ser um dos únicos que acha isso. – ela disse revirando os olhos.

Suigetsu soltou uma gargalhada alta.

— Você não devia julgar as pessoas assim, Pinky.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas para o apelido, sem saber se gostava ou não.

— Acredite, eu conheço Sasuke Uchiha o bastante para saber que ele sempre está de mau humor.

Suigetsu levantou uma sobrancelha encarando a prisioneira por inteiro. Então a garota conhecia o Uchiha antes? Isso explicava um pouco o clima tenso que ele encontrou quando entrou na sala.

Interessante.

— Se você o conhece bem então sou eu que tenho que me apresentar. – ele deu sorriso de lado mostrando os dentes afiados. – Suigetsu Hozuki.

— Sakura Haruno. – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Faz sentido. – ele disse apontando pro cabelo dela e se aproximou, sentando em um banquinho perto da cela. – Então Pinky, o que você faz da vida? Eu sei que é uma ninja, consigo sentir seu chakra de longe.

A rosada levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Você vai ter que fazer mais do que isso pra conseguir alguma de mim. – respondeu provocativa.

Suigetsu sorriu gostando do desafio que ela oferecia.

Claro que ele podia pensar em maneiras mais divertidas e dolorosas, para ela falar, mas achava que um certo alguém não iria gostar da garota machucada.

— Tá certo. – apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e a cabeça nas mãos. – Por que não fazemos um jogo? Uma resposta sua por uma minha, justo não acha?

Sakura balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro pensando sobre o assunto e depois assentiu.

— De onde você é? – foi a primeira pergunta.

— Konoha e você?

— Kirigakure, o que faz da vida?

— Sou médica no hospital de Konoha. – a resposta saiu rápido, como se fosse natural. – Quer dizer, eu era. – Sakura se corrigiu com um brilho triste no olhar.

Suigetsu fez uma nota mental de perguntar sobre aquilo mais tarde.

— Médica, hm?

— Treinada pela própria Tsunade. – ela completou em voz baixa com uma ponta de orgulho.

— Isso é impressionante.

Ela deu de ombros parecendo estar com o pensamento longe.

Ele estava curioso. Tudo na garota atiçava mais ainda a curiosidade dele. O que uma garota, treinada pela própria Hokage, estava fazendo tão longe da sua aldeia? Como ela conhecia Sasuke?

— Como você acabou aqui? – Sakura perguntou de repente pegando ele de surpresa. – Com Sasuke e tudo mais.

Suigetsu cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça parecendo entediado.

— Orochimaru me prendeu, Sasuke me soltou e eu achei que seria divertido acompanhar essa vingança. – ele disse dando de ombros, parecendo não se importar.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela podia acreditar que ele tivesse sido preso por Orochimaru, mas ficava difícil acreditar que ele se juntou a Sasuke só porque achava divertido, quem iria se juntar a essa ideia louca sem ter um motivo por trás?

— Você é esperto o bastante para ter outro motivo além de divertimento para desperdiçar seu tempo seguindo Sasuke.

Suigetsu sorriu mostrando todos os dentes afiados e tirou sua espada das costa a colocando na frente.

Sakura estreitou os olhos reconhecendo a espada.

— Essa é a espada do Zabuza.

Suigetsu levantou uma sobrancelha gostando um pouco mais da garota.

— Como sabe disso? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

— Meu sensei o matou. – Sakura piscou algumas vezes, perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

— Você queria saber o motivo, eu coleciono espadas e um dia vou ter as espadas dos Espadachins da Névoa. – Suigetsu resolveu voltar ao assunto.

Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo de lado.

— Agora sim é um motivo de verdade.

Ele piscou um dos olhos para ela.

— E você? O que fez pra acabar aqui?

Os olhos verdes dela olharam para o chão ficando nublados, nos lábios um sorriso triste.

— Me apaixonei pela pessoa errada.

Depois disso conversaram mais um pouco antes de Sakura cair no sono. Não muito tempo depois, Juugo voltou para trocar de lugar com Suigetsu.

— Trouxe seu favorito, Sasuke. – Karin anunciou entregando o pacote para o Uchiha que pegou sem dizer nada.

Suigetsu e os outros dois estavam reunidos para jantar em uma das salas de jantar que haviam no esconderijo enquanto Juugo estava de vigia.

— Você trouxe algo para Pinky? – Suigetsu perguntou olhando a sacola.

— Quem? – Karin perguntou sem prestar atenção em Suigetsu, preferiria ficar olhando Sasuke comer.

— Sakura, nossa prisioneira. – ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Sasuke continuou comendo como sempre, sem parecer ligar para o que eles diziam.

Karin riu debochada.

— Já estão trocando apelidos? Você não tem jeito mesmo.

— Não tenho culpa, ela me deixa curioso demais. – passou a língua pelos dentes afiados.

— Não vejo nada demais nela. – Karin bateu a mão no ar, como se não ligasse.

— Acho que vai mudar de ideia quando souber que ela é de Konoha, igual ao Sasuke. – Suigetsu deu um sorriso olhando para o companheiro de equipe.

Karin fechou a mão.

— E o que isso tem haver? Ela não tem nada haver com Sasuke! – ela ralhou aborrecida.

Suigetsu queria aborrecê-la, era isso. Qual a chance dessa garota vinda do nada conhecer Sasuke?

— Eu não diria isso, não é mesmo Sasuke? – Suigetsu indagou dando um sorriso de lado adorando a situação.

— Sasuke? – Karin perguntou cobrando uma resposta dele.

Ela queria ouvir que não, que Sasuke nunca tinha ouvido falar da garota, ou melhor ainda, que ele desprezava todos em Konoha. Sim, era isso que ela queria ouvir. Ia ser adorável ouvir o ódio dele contra a antiga vila, mas não foi o que ele respondeu.

— Não importa. – Sasuke respondeu no seu tom habitual de indiferença se levantando e deixando o ambiente.

Karin olhou na direção que Sasuke tinha ido. Ele não se importava, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não a conhecia.

— Quer ouvir meu palpite?

— Não. – ela respondeu continuando a olhar para a direção do quarto de Sasuke.

— Vou falar assim mesmo só pra irritar. – cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. – Acho que nosso Sasuke conhece bem mais a prisioneira do que está contando pra gente.

Karin olhou pra ele irritada.

— Pare de falar merda, babaca!

Suigetsu sorriu mais ainda.

— Só estou falando o que eu vejo.

— Não é porque eles são da mesma aldeia que são amigos, idiota. – cuspiu as palavras como se estivesse com nojo. – Ela devia ser uma daquelas fãs que ele odiava.

— Talvez seja. – ele deu de ombros e se levantou. - Ou talvez não. – ele disse no ouvido dela enquanto passava, a provocando.

Karin grunhiu com raiva e socou a mesa fazendo os talheres e pratos balançarem.


	4. Nem heróis, nem vilões

Sakura acordou no meio da noite sentindo seu estômago reclamar, fazia mais de um dia que não comia nada. Ela não planejava ficar tanto tempo assim longe.

Há essa altura, com certeza eles já tinham dado falta dela e Sakura sabia que não iria demorar muito para que apareceseem, ela só esperava que ele não estivesse junto quando viessem buscá-la.

Claro que ela poderia tentar escapar, mas além do time de Sasuke estar em maior número ela não sabia as habilidades deles. Fora que eles tinham Sasuke, motivo suficiente para ela saber que não podia contra eles sozinha.

Seu estômago roncou de novo e ela sentiu o cheiro de comida, se virou encontrando um prato de bolinhos.

— O que... – ela pegou o prato confusa, a comida ainda estava quente.

— Espero que goste. – Juugo disse simpático.

Sakura olhou para ele. Mesmo naquela situação, ela podia dizer que gostava da presença de Juugo ele era sempre muito educado e suave ele era fácil de lidar, não tinha que ficar medindo palavras. Não sabia como alguém como ele podia se juntar a Sasuke.

— Obrigada. – ela agradeceu pegando o prato.

Mesmo com o interrogatório de Suigetsu, ele não teria como saber que aquele era o prato favorito dela.

A menos que... Sakura sacudiu a cabeça deixando a ideia de lado. Sasuke não podia lembrar disso, não de algo tão sem importância assim.

Ela ouviu Juigo murmurar um xingamento e olhou para ele.

— Você está machucado. – ela afirmou vendo ele tentando enfaixar o braço sozinho.

— Não é nada demais.

— Posso te ajudar se quiser. – Sakura se ofereceu. – Sou uma ninja médica.

Juugo olhou para o próprio braço machucado, tinha ganhado aquilo da última vez que se descontrolou e Suigetsu teve que controla-lo.

— Não é uma boa ideia.

— Não precisa abrir o portão, meus braços conseguem passar. – ela se aproximou da grade e mostrou como os braços passavam. – Anda, vai ser rápido, ninguém vai ficar sabendo. – sussurrou a última parte como se fosse um segredo.

Juugo fez uma careta e levantou, se aproximando da grade.

Sakura desfez as ataduras dele e passou a mão pelo machucado, seus olhos experientes de médica analisaram o corte fundo com cautela.

Ele ofereceu um novo rolo de ataduras para ela.

— Não vamos precisar disso. – ela recusou as ataduras e deu um sorriso gentil.

Ela posicionou as mãos em cima do machucado e se concentrou, logo uma luz verde as envolveu enviando uma sensação anestésica por todo braço dele.

Juugo fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação, o toque dela era um calmante para o conflito constante dentro dele.

Mais cedo do que ele gostaria, sentiu as mãos dela se afastarem do braço dele.

Os olhos verdes dela olhavam orgulhosos para o braço dele agora sem nenhum arranhão.

— Disse que podia confiar em mim. – ela disse dando um sorriso gentil para ele.

Juugo não estava acostumado a pessoas sorrirem daquele jeito. Suigetsu sorria, mas era sempre um sorriso com segundas intenções, Karin sorria somente para Sasuke e Sasuke nunca sorria pra nada.

Ele retribuiu sorrindo fraco para a garota, mas voltou a ficar sério.

— Sakura, eu não sei o que você estava fazendo aqui, mas não esqueça, nós não somos os heróis dessa historia. – a advertiu se referindo ao time.

Ela deitou a cabeça para o lado.

— São das pessoas mais improváveis que podem vir as maiores surpresas. – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele. – E fica tranqüilo, eu sei me cuidar direitinho. – garantiu sorrindo mais uma vez.

Juugo a olhou meio incerto, queria ter aquele otimismo dela.

A conversa dos dois terminou quando Juugo sentiu um olhar perfurar suas costas.

— Sasuke. – o ruivo disse olhando para alguém escondido nas sombras.

Ela desviou o olhar para as sombras reconhecendo dois pontos vermelhos brilhando.

O Uchiha deu um passo para fora das sombras, a luz fraca das tochas iluminou a pele alva dele mostrando o rosto dele indiferente, mas Sakura conseguia sentir o chakra dele fervendo.

Juugo olhou para Sakura com as sobrancelhas unidas, em duvida se a deixava sozinha com Sasuke.

Ela sorriu pra mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Juugo deixou a sala devagar, receoso em deixar Sakura sozinha com o Uchiha.

Sem Juugo na sala, o silêncio se instalou no cômodo. Ela podia sentir o olhar vermelho queimar em sua pele, sabia que Sasuke estava a encarando da cabeça aos pés.

— Não gaste seu chakra usando o Sharingan. – ela o aconselhou andando pela sala, passando a mão pelas grades. – Você sabe que eu não sou o perigo aqui.

— Sei mesmo? Acho que não, afinal você não quer me responder o que estava fazendo aqui, pode muito bem estar nos espionando para Konoha.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, continuando o que estava fazendo.

— Pensei que suas técnicas de interrogatório tinham melhorado.

Sasuke se aproximou da cela observando ela caminhar de um lado para o outro da cela, passando a mão na grade.

— Por que não diz logo? Quanto mais cedo você falar, mais rápido sai daqui.

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sua expressão era irônica.

— Por que será que eu não acredito nisso? – perguntou sarcástica. – Você não iria simplesmente me soltar daqui, não, eu conheço você. – ela parou na frente dele.

— Não, não conhece. – discordou olhando nos olhos dela.

Verdes nos vermelhos.

Pensou que ela iria desviar o olhar, mas Sakura manteve a troca de olhares sem se importar com o perigo gritante vindo dele.

Até que depois de um tempo, Sakura desceu o olhar dos olhos vermelhos, olhando Sasuke de cima a baixo, antes de voltar a encara-lo. Abriu um sorriso fraco e deu dois passos para trás se afastando dele.

Sasuke uniu um pouco as sobrancelhas, sem entender a ação da rosada. Não era como se ela tivsse se afastado por medo, mas por outro motivo, um que ele não sabia qual era.

— Tem razão. – ela ergueu as mãos no ar, como se estivesse se rendendo. – Não conheço mais você.

Ele trincou os dentes, sentindo um incômodo porém sabia que não fazia sentido ele sentir aquilo.

Desativou o Sharingan voltando seus olhos para os normais ônix e ergueu uma das mãos mostrando uma toalha.

— O que é isso?

— O que parece ser isso? Uma toalha, é claro. – ele respondeu impaciente. - Pensei que gostaria de um banho depois de todos esses dias.

A rosada uniu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

— Prefere que eu use uma mangueira?

Ela revirou os olhos e se aproximou da grade esperando ele abrir.

Sasuke abriu as grades e abriu caminho para que ela passasse, a seguindo de perto.

— Essa é a sua maneira de falar que eu estou fedendo? – brincou tentando fazer o clima estranho passar.

— Hn. – foi a resposta dele.

Ela sorriu de lado e sentiu o toque frio dele nas suas costas, a guiando pelos corredores da fortaleza até a área do banheiro.

Era todo coberto de azulejos brancos, do teto até o chão. Sakura arregalou os olhos quando viu que os chuveiros não tinham nenhuma separação, nem nada que pudesse esconder sua nudez, devia imaginar que Orochimaru não iria se importar com as necessidades de privacidade dos seus "experimentos".

— Sasuke, os banheiros... – pela primeira vez ele ouviu o pavor na voz da garota.

Ele quase sorriu.

— Por aqui. – apontou uma porta que ela não tinha reparado antes.

Sakura agradeceu aos céus ao ver uma ducha separada, mas o que a fez ficar surpresa foi ver uma banheira já cheia de água quente esperando por ela.

Aquilo quase a fez chorar só de pensar em como seus músculos iam amar a água quente depois de tanto tempo.

— Eu, er...- ela se virou para ele não sabia o que falar. – Obrigada.

O Uchiha apenas balançou a cabeça entregando a toalha para ela.

Sakura tirou as sandálias, libertando seus dedos do pé, mas se deteve antes de tirar o resto da roupa ao ver que Sasuke ainda estava no banheiro e a olhava.

Ela fingiu uma tosse, sem graça.

— Você ainda é minha prisioneira, não posso te deixar sozinha. – Sasuke disse sem alterar o tom de voz.

Ele agia como se olhar a ex-companheira de time tomando banho não fosse nada, como se nada nela fosse atrativo para ele.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Se não fosse você eu acharia que isso é só uma desculpa bem estilo Kakashi para me ver nua.

Sasuke fechou o rosto não gostando da comparação e virou de costas para dar mais privacidade a ela, mas mesmo de costas ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

Era desconfortável estar ali, ouvindo o farfar das roupas dela caindo no chão, o suspiro de frio quando o vendo bateu na pele dela, a água se movimentando quando ela entrava na banheira, os respingos de água quando ela se banhava.

— Quando verei o resto da sua equipe? – Sakura perguntou de repente.

— Por que o interesse? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta cortando o assunto.

Qualquer outra pessoa depois desse corte iria ficar quieta, estava claro que o Uchiha não gostava de conversar nem agora, nem nunca, mas Sasuke sabia que Sakura, sendo irritante do jeito que era, tentaria puxar algum assunto.

Ele quase sorriu quando ouviu a voz da garota de novo.

— Preciso de roupas novas.

— Hn?

Sasuke virou para a rosada no reflexo sem entender a mudança de assunto tão repentino. Ele nem teve como ver alguma coisa antes de um sabonete atingir sua cabeça com força.

— Baka! – voltando a ficar de costas pra ela.

— Pervertido! – Sakura gritou de volta.

Sasuke resmungou vários xingamentos enquanto apontava para a pilha de roupa que Sakura não tinha visto antes.

— Pare de resmungar, a única prejudicada dessa história aqui sou eu. – Sakura brigou se vestindo. – Pervertido!

— Não é como se tivesse alguma coisa aí pra se ver. – ele disse com desprezo, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

— Tem razão, talvez seja por isso que você é tão estressado, eu poderia te dar um Icha Icha Paradise pra você. – ela debochou indo para o lado do moreno.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, não acostumado a esse tipo de brincadeira.

— Sakura... – ele foi interrompido por uma batida na porta antes de Suigetsu abrir-la.

— Sasuke, rápido... – ele parou de falar ao ver a rosada ao lado do Uchiha. – Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – perguntou olhando para os dois com uma expressão maliciosa.


	5. Descontrole

— Claro que não. – Sakura foi mais rápida respondendo pelos dois.

Suigetsu olhou para Sasuke com uma das sobrancelhas erguida, como se esperasse uma negação da parte dele.

— Sakura precisava tomar banho e como todos estavam ocupados...

— Eu não estava ocupado. – Suigetsu o interrompeu sorrindo malicioso para Sakura.

Olhando para a rosada, ele percebeu um colar no pescoço dela que não tinha visto antes, mas antes que ele conseguisse ver com detalhes Sakura escondeu o pingente dentro da blusa, entre o vale dos peitos.

— Suigetsu, concentre-se. – Sasuke pediu, chamando a atenção de volta para si. – O que aconteceu?

O de cabelos brancos arregalou os olhos parecendo se lembrar porque tinha vindo até ali.

— Juugo se descontrolou de novo.

Sasuke adquiriu uma postura tensa e correu para fora, Suigetsu o seguiu dizendo onde o companheiro de time estava e que Karin estava tendo que lidar com ele sozinho.

Com o acontecimento o Uchiha acabou esquecendo por alguns instantes a prisioneira e assim que recordou, Sasuke parou derrapando um pouco e olhou para trás com os olhos vermelhos de Sharingan já prontos para caçar Sakura, mas não foi preciso, a poucos metros dele Sakura corria ao lado de Suigetsu.

Sasuke franziu um pouco o cenho tentando entender porque ela não tinha aproveitado a oportunidade para fugir, mas antes que ele falasse alguma coisa os três ouviram uma explosão e o corpo de Karin atravessou a parede deixando um rombo.

Sakura não pode evitar soltar um gritinho de surpresa.

— Urgh. – a ruiva disse limpando um pouco de sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca dela.

Karin ergueu a mão quando Sasuke se aproximou, esperando que ele fosse ajudá-la a levantar, mas ele passou direto entrando pelo buraco que ela tinha deixado.

— Me tira daqui seu idiota! – Karin gritou para Suigetsu que já ia seguindo o mesmo caminho que Sasuke.

— Tsc, pra te tirar daí só um trator. – ele zoou seguindo seu caminho.

Karin bufou e começou a sair do buraco sozinha, estreitando os olhos ao ver a garota de cabelos rosados seguindo de perto Sasuke.

Sakura ficou chocada ao ver a destruição que a guardava no pátio, a poeira dos escombros cobria o ar dificultando a visão da rosada. Ela olhou para Sasuke, que já tinha seu Sharingan ativado, e seguiu a direção do olhar dele confiando mais nos olhos do Uchiha do que nos seus.

Forçou um pouco o olhar encontrando uma versão monstruosa de Juugo, os músculos estufados e a pele acinzentada, em algumas partes ela reconhecia as marcas que tinha visto há muito tempo na pele de Sasuke. Ela não pode evitar dar um passo para trás quando Juugo virou na direção dele.

Aquela criatura não se parecia em nada com o homem que Sakura cuidou das feridas, se parecia mais com um demônio do que com um homem.

— Sasuke- kun? – uma voz feminina chamou atenção de Sakura, a ruiva que tinha sido arremessada já estava de pé do outro lado de Sasuke.

Sakura uniu um pouco as sobrancelhas ao desviar o olhar para a ruiva e reparar como ela fazia questão de estar o mais perto possível de Sasuke. Então ali estava a ultima integrante do time atual de Sasuke, o que ela podia fazer?

Aos poucos o quebra cabeça ganhava mais e mais peças.

Sakura voltou a atenção para Juugo quando o mesmo soltou um grunhido alto e então arremessou um pedaço enorme de concreto na direção deles. Sasuke e a ruiva desviaram, Suigetsu desapareceu em uma poça de água e Sakura teve que pensar rápido.

Ela não seria rápida o suficiente para escapar, então concentrou seu chakra nos punhos e golpeou o concreto no meio, o partindo em dois.

— Puta merda! – Suigetsu surgiu ao lado de Sakura, a assustando.

Ela não o olhou pra saber o porque dele ter falado aquilo, continuava encarando Juugo esperando o próximo ataque dele.

— E agora? – Sakura perguntou pra Suigetsu.

— Agora temos que esperar o Sasuke deixar de moleza e enfeitiçar o monstrinho. – ele respondeu cruzando os braços.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas sem entender a explicação de Suigetsu.

— Você vai ver. – ela disse sorrindo de lado.

Os dois voltaram a olhar para Juugo a tempo de ver Sasuke chegando até ele com sua velocidade anormal, Juugo virou pronto para atacá-lo, mas assim que encarou o Sharingan travou e então lentamente Sakura pode ver as marcas retrocederem e a aparência normal de Juugo voltar. Assim que de ruivo voltou completamente a sua forma normal ele despencou no chão, sem conseguir se manter nas próprias pernas.

Ver Juugo caído fez um alerta soar dentro de Sakura e então seu lado médica entrou em ação. Ela correu até onde Sasuke e Juugo estavam, se abaixando até o corpo caído, ela passou as mãos pelas feridas dele. O brilho esverdeado das mãos dela ia aos poucos fechando as feridas.

Sasuke permaneceu calado ao lado dos dois, observando atentamente o trabalho da rosada. Karin e Suigetsu foram até eles.

— Ele tenta te matar e você ainda cura ele? Pinky, você é realmente uma coisa curiosa. – Suigetsu disse se apoiando na enorme espada que carregava.

Sakura soltou uma risada baixa.

Jogar uma pedra na direção dela não era nada demais comparado a tudo que Sasuke fez a ela e a Naruto.

— Não é minha primeira vez numa situação desse tipo. – murmurou em resposta.

Sasuke uniu levemente as sobrancelhas.

— Algum tem que levar a prisioneira de volta. – Karin se pronunciou um pouco ácida fazendo questão de enfatizar "prisioneira".

Suigetsu soltou uma risada baixa e guardou a espada nas costas.

— Eu levo ela.

Sakura se levantou, já tendo terminado de cuidar de Juugo, e sem resistir foi para o lado de Suigetsu.

Karin olhou feio para o de cabelo branco, o criticando pelo olhar, mas Suigetsu só abriu mais o sorriso. Suigetsu e Sakura seguiram para a cela dela enquanto Karin e Sasuke levavam Juugo inconsciente para o quarto dele.

— O que aconteceu com o Juugo? – Sakura perguntou quando estava a sós com Suigetsu.

O de cabelos brancos estalou a língua no céu da boca.

— Digamos que essa é a maldição dele. – disse enquanto Sakura entrava na cela e ele a trancava. – Orochimaru o usou para elaborar seu selo, você deve conhecer.

Sakura assentiu lembrando do selo que Sasuke tinha ganhado quando eles ainda eram mais novos no exame Chunnin. Fazia sentido agora as marcas de Juuugo serem tão parecidas com as de Sasuke, ela ainda lembrava como Sasuke ficou extremamente parecido quando lutou contra Naruto antes de deixar a vila.

— Não precisa se preocupar, pinky. – Suigetsu disse vendo que a rosada franzia a testa. – Não é a primeira, nem a ultima vez que isso acontece com ele.

Sakura balançou a cabeça indo até a parede da cela, escorregando o corpo até ficar sentada no chão.

— Pinky? – Suigetsu a chamou pegando Sakura de surpresa.

Ao contrario do que ela pensava, Suigetsu ainda estava parado próximo as grades da cela. Ele olhava de forma estranha para ela, um olhar esperto de quem sabia algo que ninguém mais sabia ou desconfiava de algo.

— Cada vez fica mais e mais interessante, sabia disso? – ele disse com aquele sorriso debochado. – Porque, pensando bem, quem consegue partir um bloco de concreto no meio, consegue muito bem escapar de uma simples cela de grades. – ele observo fingindo desatenção, enquanto passava mão pelas barras de ferro.

Sakura se manteve calada.

— Por que ainda não foi embora? – ele segurou o queixo. – Será pelo Sasuke?

Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão fazendo o sorriso dele aumentar.

— Suigetsu! – Karin apareceu na porta do cômodo, ela encarava os dois mal humorada.

O de cabelos brancos bufou revirando os olhos.

— Conversamos outra hora, pinky. – disse acenando com a cabeça.

Os dois saíram do cômodo e Karin fez questão de trancar bem a porta ao sair.

— Você não devia ficar de conversinha com a prisioneira. – o criticou.

— E você parar de cuidar da vida dos outros. – Suigetsu rebateu.

Karin rosnou e socou a parte de trás da cabeça dele, fazendo a cabeça dele deformar em água por um segundo depois voltar ao normal.

— Pare de pensar com a cabeça debaixo. – brigou. – Não vejo a hora do Sasuke-kun decidir logo nossa próxima direção e deixar esse peso morto pra trás. – disse se referindo a Sakura.

— Ela não pareceu um peso morto pra mim.

Karin olhou pra ele de canto de olho, irritada.

— Se não fosse por ela, nós já teríamos ido embora a muito tempo. – disse entre os dentes.

O ninja deu um sorriso de lado, acertando o braço dela com o cotovelo.

— Vai falar que não está curiosa sobre a relação dela com o Sasuke?

Karin grunhiu olhando pra ele irada.

— Eles não têm relação nenhuma, ouviu bem? Nenhuma! – cuspiu as palavras irritada e abriu a porta da sala de convivência de uma vez só.

Ele só deu um sorriso de lado debochado.

— Isso é o que você acha, ruivinha... – ele murmurou para si mesmo.


	6. Minha palavra

Sakura acordou no meio da noite, dando graças aos céus por ter se livrado de mais um dos seus pesadelos. Sua respiração ainda ofegante e o coração acelerado comprovavam o medo real que ela estava sentindo.

Ainda sentindo os músculos travados de tensão, ela contraiu o abdômen levantando o troco para ficar sentada. Um pouco confusa pelo pesadelo, acabou se assustando ao ver que não estava sozinha no cômodo.

A companheira de time de Sasuke estava sentada em uma cadeira de ferro de frente para a cela, encarando com atenção todos os movimentos da rosada.

As duas ficaram se encarando. Só pelo olhar, Sakura podia ter certeza que a ruiva não confiava nem um pouco nela. A postura hostil que a ruiva apresentava parecia mais que ela nutria ódio pela rosada.

Um meio sorriso cresceu no rosto de Sakura, já imaginando a origem do ódio dela.

— Fiquei curiosa sobre quando você iria aparecer. – Sakura disse dobrando uma das pernas, apoiando o braço no joelho.

— Acredite, ficar perto de você era a ultima coisa que eu gostaria de estar fazendo. – Karin disse com desprezo. – Por mim, te deixaríamos te apodrecer ai nessa cela e iríamos pra bem longe.

Sakura tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado. Talvez o ódio que a garota sentia por ela fosse um pouco maior do que a rosada pensava.

— Mas mesmo assim, você está aqui, me vigiando para me impedir de ir embora. – Sakura rebateu fazendo Karin estreitar os olhos.

— Não estou aqui pra te impedir de fugir.

— Tem certeza? Porque eu acho que o Sasuke ficaria bem irritado com você por me deixar ir. – Sakura provocou se deliciando ao ver o rosto da outra se contrair de ódio.

— Você se acha especial demais, é só mais uma prisioneira. – cuspiu as palavras.

O sorriso de Sakura aumentou de um jeito nada inocente.

— E o que te faz pensar que eu estou presa aqui?

Karin se levantou, se aproximando das barras de ferro.

— Sasuke-kun pode ficar chateado comigo, mas ele precisa de mim. – disse orgulhosa, estufando o peito. – Precisa de mim como nunca vai precisar de você. – disse saboreando as palavras, sem saber que o veneno nelas atingia Sakura muito mais do que Kain pensava.

Sakura engoliu seco se esforçando para manter a expressão inalterada.

— Sasuke não precisa de ninguém. – disse amarga. – Ele só se importa com a vingança dele, quando você não for mais útil ele não vai pensar duas vezes antes de te descartar

Karin agarrou a barra de ferro com força querendo avançar na rosada, Sakura não tinha falado aquilo para atingi-la, quem ela queria enganar? Tinha sido esse, parte do motivo também, porém falou porque sabia por experiência própria que Sasuke não iria se permitir ter laços com outras pessoas até sua missão como vingador do clã Uchiha está completa.

Inconscientemente, ela abraçou o próprio corpo lembrando das visões que Itachi tinha posto em sua mente.

— Nada que dizer vai me fazer trair ele para te ajudar. – Karin disse acordando Sakura dos próprios pensamentos, lembrando que não estava sozinha no cômodo.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, voltando a focar a imagem da ruiva.

— Faça o que quiser. – murmurou agora sem animo nenhum para continuar as provocações da outra.

Sakura desviou o olhar para a parede, não dando mais atenção a Karin.

A ruiva não gostou nada de ser ignorada por Sakura, pegando ainda mais raiva da rosada.

— Karin. – uma nova voz surgiu no cômodo.

A ruiva virou na direção da porta, esquecendo completamente da prisioneira assim que viu Sasuke parado ali. Ela não esperava ver o Uchiha tão cedo já que desde que conseguiram conter Juugo, ele tinha se afastado para mais uma sessão de treinamentos sozinho que geralmente só terminaram no dia seguinte.

— Sasuke-kun. – o recebeu com um sorriso enorme, correndo em sua direção. – Teve um treino bem proveitoso? Você nem está suado, não sei nem porque treina, você sempre é perfeito em tudo, nem parece cansado, quer que eu arrume seu banho? Ou cozinhe algo para recuperar suas forças? – ofereceu.

O moreno a olhou com desinteresse.

— Estou satisfeito, pode ir descansar agora. – disse com sua calma de sempre. – Vim vigiar a prisioneira.

Karin piscou várias vezes, tentando absorver o que Sasuke tinha dito, sua raiva pela rosada voltando com tudo. Um dos seus olhos piscou, em um tique nervoso, ao mesmo tempo que ela dava um sorriso forçado que acabou parecendo uma careta.

— Não precisa, pode descansar, eu fico essa noite e o Juugo vem amanhã trocar comigo. – ela disse em uma falsa doçura.

Sasuke passou por ela, a ignorando, indo em direção a cela.

— Não estou cansado. – ele sentou na cadeira que ela estava sentada antes.

— Mas, Sasuke-kun...

— Vá, Karin. – ele interrompeu sem paciência.

A ruiva trincou os dentes, segurando a vontade de bufar. Desviou o olhar para Sakura, enviando um olhar de ódio para a garota antes de se retirar do cômodo.

O silêncio se estabeleceu, Sasuke a encarava, mas Sakura ainda parecia perdida em pensamentos.

— Como Juugo está? – ela foi a primeira a interromper o silêncio, sem ter certeza se ele iria responder.

Sasuke continuou a encarando.

— Ele tenta te matar e mesmo assim você pergunta por ele? – Sasuke perguntou sem conseguir compreender as ações da rosada.

Sakura deu uma risada fraca.

— Ele teria que fazer muito mais para me matar. – olhou para Sasuke, quase sorrindo ao vê-lo com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos como ele costumava ver ele fazendo quando ainda eram do mesmo time.

— Ela provavelmente deve dormir até amanhã a noite.

— Até amanhã a noite? – Sakura perguntou chocada.

Sasuke soltou uma bufada, impaciente.

— Ele estava descontrolado, eu tinha que conte-lo poderia acabar machucando alguem.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação, indignada ainda. Tinha convivido o bastante com Itachi para saber que ficar desacordado todo aquele tempo era porque Sasuke tinha exagerado no uso do Sharingan.

— Por que o curou? – Sasuke perguntou de repente.

Sakura piscou pausadamente, pensando.

— Juugo nunca me fez mal. – ela deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar de como o shinobi tinha sido gentil com ela. – Não poderia fazer menos para retribui-lo.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas, irritado com a interação dos dois. Sakura não estava ali para fazer amigos, estava como sua prisioneira.

— Diga logo porque está aqui, já gastei tempo demais nesse seu joguinho, como nos achou? – Sasuke disse irritado e impaciente.

— Já disse, não estou aqui por você. – Sakura disse de forma arrastada, cansada de repetir aquilo. – Ter te encontrado foi um acaso do destino.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma irônica.

— E você espera que eu acredite nisso? – debochou. – Se não está aqui por mim, então pelo o que? Que tipo de interesse Konoha poderia ter em um dos esconderijos abandonados de Orochimaru?

Sakura ficou calada apenas o encarando, o que deixou Sasuke mais irritado. Não gostava quando não respondiam suas perguntas.

Ele soltou o ar pelo nariz, suspirando pesado.

— Como eu disse, já perdi tempo demais com você, assim que Juugo estiver bem de novo, nós iremos partir. – disse e então inclinou o corpo na direção da rosada. – Se eu descobrir que você nos seguiu, acredite, não terei a mesma calma em lidar com o assunto. – estreitou os olhos dando ênfase a sua ameaça.

Sakura continuou o encarando de forma firme, sem se abater pela ameaça.

— Não irei seguir vocês, tem minha palavra. – disse olhando no fundo dos olhos ônix.

Sasuke se inclinou de volta, encostando as costas na cadeira. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos conectados aos dela, a avaliando mentalmente.

Havia algo nela que definitivamente não estava lá da ultima vez que eles tinham se encontrado. Algum segredo que fazia todo o comportamento dela mudar, a distancia que ela colocava entre eles, a maturidade das ações dela, suas habilidades também estavam superiores ao que ele se lembrava, um brilho diferente dominava os olhos dela como uma sombra de tristeza.

O que tinha acontecido para ela ficar daquele jeito?

Ao mesmo tempo com que Sasuke via as diferenças, ele também enxergava um pouco da antiga Sakura quando em pequenos momentos ela agia de forma doce e se preocupava com os outros.

Ele queria indagar o que tinha acontecido, mas as perguntas morreram em sua boca antes de saírem.

— Foi bom vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, Sasuke. – ela disse com uma doçura na voz, com nostalgia como quando depois de muito tempo se vê uma foto antiga e relembra do quanto era feliz.

— Hn. – Sasuke deu sua típica resposta para tudo.

Sakura sorriu não se importando com o jeito dele.

Eles não falaram mais, apenas continuaram se encarando até a rosada pegar no sono de novo tendo uma ultima imagem de Sasuke a encarando antes de embarcar no mundo dos sonhos, desta vez sem mais pesadelos.


	7. Fim do mistério?

— Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? – Suigetsu perguntou mais uma vez para Sasuke enquanto os dois se afastavam da base.

Sasuke tinha decidido ir até o vilarejo mais próximo atrás de suprimentos para viagem. Quando ele informou ao resto da equipe, salvo Juugo que ainda estava desacordado, que iriam partir deixando Sakura para trás Karin só faltou soltar fogos de artifício de tão feliz enquanto Suigetsu pareceu mais receoso.

Sasuke olhou para Suigetsu pelo canto do olho, irritado com a insistência do companheiro de time.

— Mantenha o foco e deixe seus interesses amorosos para si mesmo, se não concordar pode muito bem deixar o grupo e ficar com ela. – Sasuke disse seco, desviando o olhar de volta para o caminho que seguiam.

Suigetsu levantou uma das sobrancelhas surpreso com a forma dura com que Sasuke tinha reagido.

— Você não está realmente sugerindo que eu tenha sentimentos pela Pinky, está? – debochou soltando uma risada no final, Sasuke continuou em silêncio pulando sobre o topo das arvores. – Não tenho o menor interesse em deixar a missão agora, talvez eu aproveite um pouco antes de partirmos... – deixou a frase morrer, querendo dar um segundo sentido.

Se ele não estivesse prestando atenção, Suigetsu não teria visto Sasuke enrugar a testa irritado antes de voltar para sua expressão de indiferença.

Um sorriso de lado provocador cresceu nos lábios de Suigetsu enquanto ele anotava mentalmente o assunto para pode mais tarde provocar um pouco mais o Uchiha.

— Acha que foi uma boa ideia deixar ela com a Karin? A ruivinha odeia ela, bem capaz de tentar matá-la. – Suigetsu comentou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

Poucas coisas o desagradavam em Sasuke e o silêncio dele era uma dessas coisas. Para Suigetsu o Uchiha era sério demais, denso demais, não havia quase nenhum momento de descontração e aquilo não entrava na cabeça dele.

Mas cada um com seus problemas.

— Sakura aguenta. – Sasuke disse simplesmente, sem acrescentar mais nada.

Suigetsu olhou para Sasuke com curiosidade. Mesmo com aquelas poucas palavras, Sasuke reconhecia a força de Sakura.

Os dois chegaram ao vilarejo não muito tempo depois do final da conversa. Como pensavam, o vilarejo não era muito grande e o comercio se resumia a estrada principal que cortava o vilarejo ao meio, tentaram não chamar muito atenção porém não adiantou, os dois destoavam demais do restante do ambiente.

Eles estavam comprando sake, por insistência de Suigetsu que declarou que precisava ou acabaria cometendo suicídio ao ter que aguentar a presença de Karin sóbrio, quando Sasuke reconheceu um certo ninja pálido na barraca oposta a que eles estavam.

Deixando Suigetsu negociar sozinho com o vendedor, Sasuke se aproximou silenciosamente do ninja quando o mesmo terminou de fazer sua compra.

— Oh, Uchiha. – Sai exclamou com uma surpresa forçada demais para Sasuke realmente acreditar.

Além das emoções fingidas, algo em Sai irritava Sasuke. Talvez fosse por sua aparência ser tão parecida com a dele ou o fato de terem o colocado como seu substituto, para Sasuke era vergonhoso acharem que aquele ninja inferior poderia ser seu substituto.

— Vai ficar feliz em saber que Naruto não está comigo.

—Tsc. – ele exclamou menosprezando o ex-companheiro de time. – E a outra?

Não quis falar logo de cara que estava com a kunoichi, queria ver se conseguia informações que não conseguiu com Sakura.

Sai tombou a cabeça para o lado, aquele sorriso falso no rosto.

— Quem?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Depois de todos aqueles dias de cativeiro esperava que tivessem dado falta de Sakura.

— Sakura Haruno. – o nome dela escapou dos lábios dele com certa facilidade.

A expressão forçada deu lugar a seriedade e Sai endireitou o corpo, adotando uma postura hostil ao ouvir o nome da rosada.

— Ela... – ele engoliu seco, seu olhar se perdeu por um instante antes de voltar a encarar Sasuke. – Sakura está desaparecida há meses.

O Uchiha estreitou os olhos, confuso.

Desaparecida? Então ela não estava em uma missão de Konoha?

— Como? – não conseguiu evitar, precisava saber mais.

— Eu não deveria estar te contando, até porque eu sei que você não se importa... – deu uma risada mais forçada do que o normal, deixando claro sua critica a Sasuke entre as linhas. – Ninguém sabe ao certo o que aconteceu, era uma missão fácil, ela só tinha que dar apoio médico a uma aldeia aliada, mas Sakura nunca chegou até a aldeia.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas ficando mais confuso ainda.

— Naruto, obviamente, foi a loucura, na mesma hora ele montou uma equipe de busca. – Sai suspirou desviando o olhar. – No começo pensamos que iriam pedir resgate, trocá-la por Naruto, mas não, foi como se ela desaparecesse do nada.

Sasuke podia imaginar o desespero de Naruto, os dois podiam ter toda aquela história, mas era Sakura o tesouro de Naruto. Era a garota do time e mesmo depois de todo o avanço dela, ele sabia que Naruto ainda se sentia na obrigação de protegê-la e aquilo não vinha somente da paixonite que ele sentia pela rosada e sim um laço mais intimo de confiança que Sasuke pode ver se formado depois que ele deixou a aldeia.

Agora Sasuke entendia porque fazia tanto tempo que ele não via o loiro correr atrás dele, Naruto estava procurando por Sakura e por ironia do destino, Sasuke tinha sido quem a encontrará.

— Tem alguma pista sobre quem pode tê-la levado? – Sasuke perguntou querendo saber mais antes de entregá-la.

— Nada muito concreto, mas as poucas pistas que temos levam a acreditar que a Akatsuki pode estar envolvida.

O corpo do Uchiha ficou tenso ao ouvir o nome da organização e automaticamente ele fez a ligação com o nome do irmão.

Sakura tinha sido raptada pela Akatsuki? Por seu irmão? Era por isso que ela estava em uma das bases de Orochimaru? Ninguém se atrevia a ir até elas e era justamente por isso que Sasuke as escolhia para servirem de abrigo, será que a Akatsuki tinha o mesmo pensamento e mantinha a garota ali?

Sasuke juntava as peças perdidas, dando um jeito desorganizado de juntá-las para fazerem sentido, mas sabia que tinha falhas.

Sakura nunca se mostrou com medo ou que estava sendo mantida ali contra sua vontade, sempre pareceu que ela poderia escapar dali sem fazer esforço. Será que ela tinha escapado da Akatsuki e tinha ficado ali para se esconder acabando por encontrar com Sasuke antes de partir de volta para Konoha?

— Eu tenho que ir. – Sai disse de repente, interrompendo os pensamentos de Sasuke e o acordando para o momento. – Não posso dizer que foi um prazer revê-lo, então me despeço aqui.

Os dois trocaram um aceno de cabeça e o ninja de Konoha e substituto de Sasuke sumiu das vistas dele.

— Estamos partindo. – Sasuke disse agarrando Suigetsu pelo cotovelo e o arrastando de volta para base.

— Hey, hey, eu sei caminhar. – se soltou do aperto dele. – Por que tanta pressa?

Sasuke não parou de correr, não usava sua velocidade anormal para que Suigetsu pudesse segui-lo.

Mesmo com milhares de perguntas de Suigetsu, Sasuke se manteve quieto focado em voltar o mais rápido que conseguiam para a base. Tinha pressa em confrontar a rosada mais uma vez e tentar arrancar dela o máximo de informações que podia sobre a Akatsuki.

Sasuke parou de repente ao sentir uma enorme quantidade de chakra seguida por um barulho alto de explosão e uma enorme nuvem de poeira se ergueu nos céus.

— Mas que merda... – Suigetsu soltou ao ver a mesma cena.

Os dois voltaram a correr quando ouviram outra explosão. Agora Suigetsu parecia focado e então Sasuke não se importou em usar sua velocidade anormal para chegar pra primeiro.

Alguem estava atacando a base, Juugo estava inconsciente e as únicas que poderiam defender eram Sakura e Karin, aquela ideia realmente não agradava a Sasuke.

Com o Sharingan já ativado, ele vasculhou a área completa encontrando Karin primeiro a vários metros da base. A ruiva estava desacordada de bruços perto de uma pequena lagoa.

— Ela está... – Suigetsu deixou a pergunta no ar.

Sasuke se abaixou ao lado dela, a virando para cima. O cabelo ruivo estava bagunçado e com alguns galhos presos entre os fios, mas fora alguns arranhões não havia nada de grave com a garota. Sasuke concentrou uma pequena quantidade chakra na palma da mão, como o começo de um chidori, ele pressionou no peito da garota.

Karin tremeu puxando o ar com força, arregalando os olhos em alerta ela levantou o tronco, ficando sentada, olhando para os lados.

— Eles... Eles... – ela se embolou engasgando atordoada, sem conseguir formar uma frase concreta.

Sasuke se levantou.

— Fique com ela, vou atrás da Sakura. – disse e partiu sem esperar pela resposta do outro.

Ele não ouvia mais nenhuma explosão e isso o preocupava. Pela lógica, você só para de atacar quando vence a batalha.

A base estava com um enorme rombo na lateral e a destruição que Juugo tinha feito no dia anterior não parecia nada comparado a como estava agora, mas parecia mais concentrada em certa parte da estrutura.

A cela de Sakura agora estava vazia.

Sasuke trincou os dentes unindo as sobrancelhas em um olhar de ódio, sua mão foi automaticamente para sua espada, os dedos fechando com força em torno da bainha.

Como Karin ainda estava atordoada, Sasuke teria que achar a rosada por conta própria, felizmente ele conhecia bem demais a assinatura do chakra da rosada e aquilo o ajudaria. Ele concentrou seu chakra nos olhos, intensificando o poder do Sharingan e se focou em achá-la, em menos de segundos ele já estava correndo em direção a garota.

Ele sentiu seu coração bater freneticamente ao ver de longe a garota ao lado de dois membros da Akatsuki, Deidara e Sasori, confirmando suas suspeitas do envolvimento da organização no sumiço dela.

Sasuke lançou o primeiro ataque, fazendo um movimento no ar com a espada combinado com uma pequena corrente de chakra na direção do loiro que era o mais próximo da garota. Sabia que eles iriam desviar com facilidade, mas queria criar uma distração.

— Olha quem chegou. – Deidara disse com um sorriso de lado, Sasuke viu Sasori ficar na frente de Sakura entrando entre o loiro e a rosada. – O Uchiha mais novo.


	8. O resgate

Sakura estava sozinha em sua cela, meditando. Um hábito que acabou pegando de Itachi e que começo achava extremamente tedioso, mas conforme passava o tempo ao lado de Itachi aprendeu a dar o devido valor.

Suspirou abrindo os olhos, focando seu olhar na porta da cela ela pensou no Uchiha mais velho.

Depois de todos aqueles dias, ela não teve noticia de nenhum deles e aquilo a preocupava, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que aquilo era algo bom. Se eles não tinham atrás dela era porque não precisavam dela com urgência.

E agora que Sasuke iria libertá-la não precisaria mais se preocupar em um possível confronto entre eles.

Ela nunca pensou em um dia estar naquela situação, pelo menos não tão cedo. Qual era a chance dela esbarrar logo com ele? Era ironia demais do destino ela ter passado tanto tempo atrás de Sasuke e logo quando mais queria distancia dele, Sasuke a achar.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos ao ouvir um barulho alto de explosão. Levantou depressa, em alerta total.

Sabia que Sasuke e Suigetsu não estavam e conseguia sentir apenas um fraco rastro do chakra de Juugo, o que a levava a entender que o mesmo ainda estava desacordado, ela não conseguia mais sentir o chakra de Karin.

Ela encostou o ouvido na parede sentindo uma aproximação, arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz, se jogando o mais longe que conseguiu. Um segundo depois a parede em que ela estava encostada explodiu.

— O que... – ela teve uma crise de tosse com a fumaça que a explosão trouxe.

— Sentiu saudade?

Ela olhou para onde existia uma parede, mas que agora não havia mais nada só um monte de fumaça dos destroços que lentamente foi se dissipando e revelando dois homens, um loiro e um ruivo, ambos vestindo as famosas capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas.

O ruivo entrou na sala e se aproximou dela, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Sakura aceitou.

— Você podia ser um pouco menos espalhafatoso. – a rosada resmungou passando a mão por suas roupas, tentando tirar um pouco da sujeira. – Obrigada. – agradeceu a Sasori quando ele retirou um lenço de dentro da capa e ofereceu para ela.

Sasori não era de muitas palavras, mas sempre tinha um certo cuidado com a rosada, sempre a ajudando e garantindo que nada faltasse para ela, até ficando bizarramente irritado quando ela se machucava.

Kizame desconfiava que era relacionado com o hobby/jutso dele com as bonecas e aconselhava a Sakura não passar muito tempo perto dele. Ela não acreditava muito naquilo, mas também não passa muito tempo perto dele já que a maior parte do tempo estava com Kizame e Itachi.

— Já cuidamos da rastreadora deles, então acho que temos algum tempo. – Deidara garantiu enquanto os três saiam para o campo aberto.

Então Karin era uma rastreadora? Sakura pensou unindo as peças, fazia sentido já que com ela seria muito mais fácil para Sasuke localizar Itachi.

— Quando você diz "cuidamos"...

— Relaxa, a gente sabia que você ia encher o saco então só apagamos ela. – Deidara explicou prevendo o sermão que Sakura iria começar.

— Ela chegou a ver algum de vocês? – Sakura perguntou preocupada.

Não queria que Sasuke ficasse sabendo do envolvimento da Akatsuki na sua fuga que nem deveria acontecer se as coisas tivessem seguido o plano dela, Sasuke iria embora e ela iria ficar para trás.

Ele sempre a abandonava, Sakura já estava acostumada e desta vez ela iria tirar proveito disso.

— Não, Sasori-sama mandou um dos bonecos dele no nosso lugar.

Sakura sorriu para o ruivo recebendo um pequeno sorriso de volta. Deidara começou a executar seu jutso formando um pássaro gigante.

— Como ele está? – Sakura perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela pode perceber Deidara travar por um momento antes de continuar sua arte. Os três sabiam bem a quem Sakura se referia, alguém que Deidara odiava, mas desde que a rosada apareceu ele fazia o máximo que podia para aturar.

— Ele está na mesma. – Deidara respondeu sem olhá-la, suas palavras mostrando nojo e irritação. – Você podia pelo menos perguntar da gente primeiro, sabe? Nós que viemos te resgatar.

— Eu não precisava de resgate nenhum, vocês vieram porque quiseram eu estava muito bem sozinha. – Sakura disse firme, fazendo os dois homens a olharem acuados, sabiam que Deidara tinha tocado em um ponto delicado para a rosada.

— Nós não... – Sakura ergueu a mão interrompendo o que Sasori iria falar.

A rosada foi até o pássaro, subindo em cima do animal de argila que Deidara tinha feito.

— Estamos perdendo tempo, Sasuke não deve demorar muito para voltar. – ela disse sem olhar para os dois, a frieza na voz da kunoichi mostrava que ela não estava mais disposta a continuar a conversa com os dois.

Sasori olhou para Deidara, o censurando com o olhar.

Os dois subiram no pássaro mantendo uma distancia respeitosa da garota.

Mesmo convivendo com os membros da Akatsuki, a personalidade gentil de Sakura não tinha mudado, no começo ela ainda mostrava ter receio de ficar perto deles, mas conforme o tempo foi passando e ela pode conhecer um pouco melhor a historia por trás de cada um, se aproximando mais de uns do que de outros.

Afinal, por mais que tivessem passados tristes eles não deixavam de serem assassinos procurados.

Porém de tempos em tempos, algo nela mudava de repente e ela se isolava, ficando só na presença de Itachi até que da mesma forma repentina, ela voltava a se reunir com eles. E Deidara odiava aquilo, odiava como ela buscava o Uchiha para qualquer coisa e deixasse explicito sua preferência por ele.

— Não... – Deidara bufou. – Nós só não entendemos porque você não voltou antes. – disse tentando explicar o que tinha dito antes. – Pensamos que o Uchiha menor podia estar te fazendo mal.

Sakura olhou para o loiro pelo canto do olho.

— Não voltei antes pelo mesmo motivo que Itachi não veio pessoalmente atrás de mim. – voltou a olhar para o horizonte. – Se eu fugisse antes, Sasuke iria me caçar até o esconderijo e sabia que ele não iria fazer mal a mim se ficasse fora do caminho dele.

— Nós ficamos preocupados. – Sasori disse em defesa dos dois.

Sakura suspirou fechando os olhos por um instante.

— Eu sei e agradeço por isso, mas não sou nenhuma donzela que tem que ser resgatada, posso muito bem me virar sozinha.

Deidara suspirou impaciente.

— Sakura, eu... – foi interrompido pela garota, que passou por ele como um raio olhando atenta para a base que tinham deixado não fazia muito tempo.

Toda a conversa deles sumiu da mente da rosada quando ela sentiu um chakra muito conhecido se aproximando e pelos picos no controle dele, Sakura podia ter certeza que o dono dele estava furioso.

— Sasuke... – o nome saiu como um sussurro da boca dela enquanto a mesma entrava em pânico.

Ele não podia voltar, não agora!

A kunoichi se virou para os dois membros da Akatsuki que também olhavam para a base reconhecendo também o chakra poderoso que vinha atrás deles.

— Vocês têm que me deixar. – ela pediu e os dois a olharam como se ela tivesse criado duas cabeças. – Vão! É trás de mim que ele está!

— Você tá maluca?! Se ele souber que você está com a gente é capaz dele te matar! – Deidara disse descontrolado agarrando o braço da garota.

— Eu sei me cuidar! Agora vão! – puxou seu braço do aperto de Deidara.

— Sakura, não seja inconsequente, não aja como se a amizade que um dia você e ele tiveram vai te proteger da fúria dele. – Sasori a repreendeu irritado. – Acha que essa paixonite infantil vai te proteger? Pare de ser idiota, Sasuke vai te matar!

Qualquer e toda a emoção que Sakura podia ter foi drenada do rosto dela ao ouvir as palavras de Sasori.

A discussão dos três foi interrompida por um ataque do ninja do qual eles discutiam.

O pássaro de Deidara piou alto enquanto tentava voltar ao equilibro.

— Olha só quem chegou. – Sasori foi para frente da rosada, tampando a visão de Sasuke dela. – O Uchiha mais novo.

Sasuke uniu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, sua expressão era de puro ódio.

Sakura tremeu, ela conhecia bem aquela expressão e sabia que se não fizesse nada uma batalha sangrenta iria acontecer entre os três e ela o conhecia tão bem que tinha certeza que Sasuke não iria parar até alguém morrer.

Sasuke fez mais um ataque fazendo o pássaro em que estavam dar uma virada repentina para desviar do ataque quase os jogando longe. Não satisfeito em apenas ficar nisso, continuou mandando ataques no ar fazendo o bicho se agitar no ar e conforme se aproximava, seus golpes eram mais certeiros.

— Façam o que eu disse. – Sakura sussurrou para Sasori, o ruivo a segurava para que a garota não fosse arremessada.

Ele mal teve tempo raciocinar um xingamento para a rosada, usando uma kunai Sakura foi para cima de Deidara, que na confusão entre manter o pássaro no ar e se defender dos ataques de Sasuke, interpretou a aproximação de Sakura uma ameaça e lançou uma das suas obras explosivas na direção da kunoichi a atingindo em cheio.

Um breve momento de trégua surgiu entre Sasuke e Deidara enquanto os dois observavam atônitos o corpo desacordado da garota despencar do pássaro, em uma queda livre de mais de 300 metros.

O corpo de Sasuke entrou em movimento abandonando os ataques e correndo para alcançar o corpo da garota, porém mesmo com sua velocidade ele só conseguiu pegá-la quando Sakura já estava a poucos metros do chão.

Ele firmou o corpo dela, a segurando com os dois braços, a mantendo colada ao seu corpo até pousar com segurança no chão.

Sasuke franziu o cenho ao ver que a garota tinha um enorme ferimento no braço com queimaduras espalhadas pelo resto do corpo. Ele desviou o olhar da garota desacordada para o pássaro em que os dois membros da Akatsuki estavam.

Ele sabia que teria que deixá-la para trás se não quisesse perder-los de vista, mas...

Sasuke voltou seu olhar para Sakura avaliando o quão machucada ela estava.

Suspirou trincando os dentes e ajeitou a garota em seus braços, dando as costas para os dois inimigos e voltando para a base.

Outros encontros entre eles viriam, ele tinha certeza.


	9. Recuperação

asuke correu com a garota em seus braços, sentindo seu estomago embrulhar com a mistura do perfume natural dela, suor e o cheiro de carne queimada.

Olhou para o braço da garota onde tinham uma grande queimadura de terceiro grau e outras menores de segundo grau que fechavam o braço indo quase até o pescoço dela, já imaginando as cicatrizes enormes que iriam manchar a pele alva da rosada.

Chegando na base ele não pensou duas vezes antes de levá-la para seu quarto, a colocando deitada sobre sua cama.

Mesmo que a cela onde ela ficava antes não tivesse completamente destruída, Sasuke não iria deixar a garota se recuperar naquele local. O quarto de Sasuke era muito mais confortável e ainda ficava mais perto do estoque secreto de medicamentos e ervas estranhas de Kabuto onde ele poderia arranjar algo para melhorar pelo menos um pouco, as queimaduras.

– Sasuke, a Sakura! – Suigetsu surgiu correndo no quarto dele. – Ela... – ele interrompeu o que ia falar quando viu a rosada deitada na cama dele.

– Eles vieram recuperá-la. – Sasuke explicou enquanto Suigetsu se aproximava da garota cauteloso, provavelmente impressionado pelos machucados.

Suigetsu ergueu uma mão na direção do braço machucado dela, uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas dele, hesitando antes de encostar na queimadura.

– _Eles_? – Suigetsu perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

– Akatsuki. – Sasuke disse o nome entre os deles. – Eles a sequestraram.

Suigetsu virou para Sasuke, uma expressão de confusão em seu rosto deixava claro o que se passava pela mente dele. Por que eles iriam seqüestra-la?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa do companheiro de time. Suigetsu se virou para olhar mais uma vez a garota.

Ela ainda estava desacordada e parecia que iria ficar daquele jeito por algum tempo o que era de certa forma algo bom, adiava a dor tremenda que ela iria sentir pelas queimaduras.

– Acha que conseguimos convencer a Karin a ajudá-la? – Suigetsu perguntou. – Nas queimaduras, quero dizer...

– Ela precisaria de um médico. – Sasuke disse se aproximando, parando ao lado de Suigetsu encarando a ninja.

Suigetsu soltou uma risada seca.

– É irônico a única médica ser aquela que precisa de um medico. – debochou.

Sasuke não mostrou reação a piada do outro, continuando a encarar a garota desacordada.

Suigetsu deixou o quarto dizendo que iria ver como os outros dois companheiros de time estavam e se Juugo já estivesse acordado, iria contar o que tinha acontecido.

Depois de muito analisar as feridas, as beiradas de algumas queimaduras começavam a sangrar um pouco, Sasuke foi até o armário de Kabuto e pegou algumas ervas para fazer uma pasta que tinha aprendido para evitar que infeccionasse.

De volta para o quarto, ele já tinha a pasta verde e outros curativos para limpar os machucados. Sasuke sentou em um banquinho próximo a cama, encarando um pouco perdido os ferimentos da garota sem saber por onde começar resolveu limpar o local primeiro.

Derramando um pouco de água em cima de um pano limpo, ele resolveu começar pelas queimaduras menores, mas assim que Sasuke encostou o pano na pele machucada dela uma mão agarrou seu pulso.

Sasuke olhou para o rosto da garota, os olhos verdes arregalados o encaravam em alerta, sua força sobre-humana quase quebrava o pulso do Uchiha. Provavelmente ela tinha acordado com a dor dos machucados.

Ainda parecendo bastante assustada e acuada, Sakura tentou se afastar de Sasuke como se o temesse, mas assim que fez a menção de se mexer soltou um grito de dor pelas queimaduras. Sakura largou o pulso de Sasuke com brutalidade e levou a mão até o outro braço que estava jogado como um peso morto. Parecendo agora se dar conta do tanto que estava machucada, ela soltou um gemido alto de dor antes de trincar os dentes para impedir que os gritos de dor que sentia escapassem.

– Você está a salvo. – ele disse o mais calmamente que podia, querendo transmitir tranqüilidade e segurança para a ex-companheira de time.

Sakura voltou a olhá-lo e grunhiu para ele, antes de voltar a abafar seus gritos.

– Talvez isso ajude. – Sasuke disse mostrando o pote com a pasta verde.

Ele se aproximou lentamente e, com os dedos sujos com o remédio, ele foi passando pelo braço da rosada. Sakura virou a cabeça para o lado oposto ao braço machucado e fechou os olhos com força, tentando não gritar de dor, mas alguns ela não conseguia segurar para si mesma.

Com paciência e uma delicadeza que Sakura não esperava, Sasuke terminou de espalhar uma camada generosa da gosma verde por todas as áreas machucadas. Sakura não trincava mais os dentes, mas pelas expressões no rosto dela mesmo com a pomada anestésica a rosada ainda sentia dor.

– Agora você precisa descansar, vou trazer alguma coisa para você comer. – Sasuke disse se colocando de pé.

Sakura encarava os lençóis da cama um pouco sujos de sangue.

– Eu vou... Eu vou ficar aqui? – a voz dela saiu falhada e rouca.

Ela sabia que era o quarto do Uchiha antes de ver as armas dele e as roupas com o brasão da família dele em cima de uma cômoda só serviram para confirmar suas suspeitas, mas não tinha sido isso que tinha denunciado de quem era o dono do quarto. Sakura reconheceu o perfume de Sasuke nos lençóis.

Sasuke a olhou por cima do ombro, parando antes de sair do quarto.

– Aqui vai ficar mais segura. – disse antes de sair do quarto.

Ela olhou para as feridas que latejavam.

A explosão de Deidara tinha causado mais queimaduras do que ela previa, seu braço estava praticamente inútil e levaria pelo menos dias até estar completamente curada. Ofegou sentindo a dor irradiar do braço para o resto do corpo enquanto escorregava o corpo pela cama até estar deitada de novo.

Olhou para a porta pensando em Sasuke.

Não estava entendendo as ações dele, lembrou da expressão perdida que ele tinha no rosto enquanto encarava suas feridas quando ela acordou e da expressão preocupada e receosa com que ele tinha tratado as feridas.

Sasuke estava cuidando dela, ele até mesmo tinha cedido seu quarto para que ela pudesse se recuperar.

Sakura estava com medo de quando todo o cuidado iria acabar e as perguntas iriam começar.

Não foi Sasuke que trouxe sua comida e sim Suigetsu, horas mais tarde tarde quando já era de madrugada.

– Não me olhe como eu estivesse uma merda. – ela resmungou ajeitando o prato em cima da cama com o braço bom.

– Sinto dizer, mas você está uma merda, Pinky. – Suigetsu disse cruzando os braços.

Ela resmungou de novo, tendo dificuldade de comer com uma mão só.

– Ótimo, porque é assim que eu me sinto. – debochou fazendo graça de si mesma.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto a rosada comia, Sakura ficou sem graça com a intensidade com que o ninja a encarava. Parecia que ele esperava pelo momento que Sakura iria se desfazer como uma porcelana que quebra a toa.

– Não me olhe assim, posso não ter a mesma recuperação anormal do Sasuke, mas vou ficar bem. – disse depois de terminar.

– Acho que você não está vendo as mesmas queimaduras que eu então. – Suigetsu disse apontando para o braço completamente machucado. – Isso tá feio pra caralho.

Sakura soltou uma risada.

– Sou uma nin-médica, Suigetsu sou acostumada ver esse tipo de ferimento. – disse pensando em quantas vezes tinha tratado das feridas das pessoas que enfrentaram Deidara e seus explosivos.

Ele suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente, parecendo ainda não acreditar.

– Não estou dizendo que não está doendo, acredite em mim. – ela riu. – se pudesse arrancava meu braço só para não ter que sentir essa dor.

A pomada anestésica já estava perdendo o efeito e Sakura sabia quais seriam os próximos procedimentos e como seriam dolorosos.

– Você deveria estar descansando. – Sasuke disse ao entrar na sala e ver os dois conversando, deu um olhar acusatório para Suigetsu.

– Mesmo que eu quisesse, duvido que eu fosse conseguir dormir com essa dor, Suigetsu estava me ajudando a me distrair. – Sakura disse tentando intervir pelo de cabelos brancos.

Sasuke continuou encarando Suigetsu.

– Vou levar isso daqui. – o de cabelos brancos disse pegando o prato vazio de Sakura para deixar o quarto depois.

– Ele só estava tentando ajudar. – Sakura disse com um sorriso gentil.

– Hn. – Sasuke soltou sua resposta padrão para tudo e se aproximou.

Os olhos ônix avaliavam atentamente o braço machucado.

– Como está?

– Doendo pra caralho. – ela soltou uma risada falando com toda a sinceridade.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas, os lábios comprimidos.

– Consegue se curar sozinha?

Ela olhou para o machucado, apertando de leve alguns pontos com a mão boa.

– Vai demorar alguns dias, mas acho que sim. – respondeu.

Sasuke assentiu e os dois ficaram em silêncio, onde Sasuke encarava o machucado.

– Se quiser, posso preparar um banho para você. – Sasuke ofereceu.

Sakura assentiu e Sasuke se despediu com um aceno de cabeça voltando minutos depois quando o banho ficou pronto.

– Sasuke, o que... – ele se abaixou pegando a garota no colo. – Eu posso andar sozinha.

– Você não consegue nem ficar sentada sem sentir dor. – retrucou sem ligar para a expressão emburrada que ela fazia.

Sasuke a levou ao mesmo banheiro, a mesma banheira com água quente a esperava. O ninja renegado a colocou sentada na borda da banheira.

– Você, hn, pode me ajudar? – Sakura perguntou sem graça, sem coragem de olhar para o Uchiha enquanto fazia o pedido.

– Hn. – foi a resposta dele enquanto o mesmo se aproximava novamente.

– Isso vai ser bastante vergonhoso, então por favor não piore a situação. – pediu sentindo suas bochechas queimarem. – Pode me ajudar a tirar a roupa? – murmurou o mais baixo que conseguiu.

Sasuke ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, parecendo um pouco sem reação ao pedido da garota. Ele se aproximou e Sakura apontou para o que antes tinha sido sua blusa, mas que agora era apenas um pano vermelho cheio de rasgos e totalmente queimado até onde as feridas dela iam. Ele tirou uma kunai que ficava entre as vestes e passou pela lateral da blusa, desviando o olhar quando o tecido escorreu pela corpo dela caindo no chão.

– Pode me colocar na banheira? – pediu com um fio de voz.

Sasuke voltou a encará-la, os seios da mesma estavam tampadas por um pano enrolado firmemente no local, como era comum as ninjas usarem. Ele passou um braço pela cintura fina dando apoio, Sakura enfiou as pernas na água quente escorregando até ficar sentada.

– Posso pedir uma ultima coisa? Não acho que vou conseguir sem você.

– Hn. – Sasuke respondeu e permaneceu ao lado dela.

Sakura interpretou aquilo como uma resposta positiva.

– Preciso que você pegue aquela esponja e esfregue as queimaduras para tirar a pele morta.

– O que? – Sasuke soltou sem poder se segurar.

Ele não podia imaginar a dor que ela iria sentir se ele fizesse isso, quer dizer, só de pensar ele sentia seu estomago revirar.

– Eu não vou conseguir fazer sem você, Sasuke. – Sakura disse com uma suplica no olhar. – Se eu não fizer isso pode ser que inflame e fique pior ainda.

Sasuke encarou a garota sem dizer nada.

– Se não quiser, posso chamar o Suigetsu. – ela disse vendo a hesitação nele.

Ela ouviu uma espécie de grunhido antes de Sasuke pegar a esponja e arrastar um banquinho, se sentando atrás da garota do lado de fora da banheira. Sakura abriu um meio sorriso pegando sua blusa do chão.

– Não importa se eu gritar, você precisa continuar, okay?

Sasuke assentiu e Sakura colocou a camisa dentro da boca para prevenir que os gritos saíssem e que ela acabasse machucando a boca, balançando a cabeça como um sinal pra ele começar.

Por quase uma hora, Sasuke esfregou as queimaduras da garota, os gritos abafados ecoavam na mente dele e a imagem do rosto vermelho e completamente molhado pelas lágrimas de dor dela iria ficar marcado para sempre na mente dele. Ele podia quase sentir uma dor física ao ter que fazer aquilo com ela.

Sakura ainda chorou mais um pouco antes de tirar o tecido da boca, sua respiração ainda falhava e ela fungava.

Sasuke sabia que seu trabalho ali tinha terminado, mas seu corpo não tinha a menor intenção de sair do banheiro e deixar a garota naquele estado.

– Obrigada... Sasuke-kun. – ela disse entre uma fungada e outra, não resistindo a chamá-lo da mesma forma que chamava quando ainda eram do time 7.

Ele engoliu seco, soltando a respiração que ele nem se lembrava que estava prendendo.

Sakura escorregou mais um pouco, agora a água cobria até o queixo dela. Ela ainda tremia um pouco pela dor.

Sasuke levou uma mão até a nuca da rosada, fazendo um carinho tímido no local sentindo Sakura relaxar ao seu toque.

Ela expandiu seu chakra fazendo a água ganhar um tom de verde neon, relaxando ainda mais. Não sabia porque Sasuke ainda estava ali, mas agradeceu internamente por isso.

Tombou a cabeça na direção da mão dele, ela fechou os olhos se entregando para o cansaço.


	10. Contra vontade

Os três, Sasuke, Suigetsu e Karin, estavam reunidos sentados em círculo comendo em silêncio.

Depois que Juugo acordou e o informaram o que tinha acontecido, Suigetsu até ficou com um pouco de medo dele se descontrolar de novo, Juugo se ofereceu para passar a noite vigiando Sakura até que Sasuke voltasse.

\- Quando vamos ir embora? Juugo já está acordado e eu não me importo de ir hoje mesmo. - Karin disse olhando para Sasuke.

Ela não via a hora de ir embora dali e se livrar de Sakura. Argh, só de lembrar o nome dela Karin já ficava irritada por causa dela toda aquela merda estava acontecendo, fora que agora Sasuke tinha virado baba da maldita.

\- Mas não era você que até algumas horas atrás não conseguia levantar nem pra pegar um copo de água? - Suigetsu debochou.

Desde que Suigetsu tinha levado Karin de volta para o esconderijo ela tinha ficado o tempo todo na cama, reclamando de enjoo e dor de cabeça tentando usar Suigetsu como um escravo para realizar seus desejos. Ela até tentou chamar a atenção de Sasuke para realizar seus caprichos, mas só ganhou alguns minutos da atenção do Uchiha até ele voltar para seu quarto onde a rosada estava.

Karin lançou um olhar mortal para Suigetsu, que só abriu um sorriso debochado para ela.

Sasuke depositou seu prato vazio junto com seu hashis.

\- Vamos embora assim que Sakura estiver um pouco melhor, não podemos ficar nessa base destruída. - disse bastante sério, olhando para os outros dois companheiros de time.

Na mesma hora Karin franziu o cenho, sua boca abriu em um perfeito O para completar sua expressão revoltada enquanto Suigetsu apenas levantou ambas sobrancelhas surpreso.

\- Como é que é?! - Karin se pôs de pé, gritando. - Ela vai com a gente?!

Sasuke levantou os olhos até o rosto furioso da ruiva, completamente indiferente a explosão dela.

Suigetsu revirou os olhos.

\- Dá pra ser menos escandalosa? – resmungou para ela e olhou para Sasuke. – Quanto tempo acha que vai levar para ela ficar bem? Somos um alvo fácil para a Akatsuki se eles decidirem voltar.

Sasuke já estava abrindo a boca para responde-lo quando Karin o interrompeu.

– Vocês não podem estar falando sério! – disse irada batendo as palmas das mãos na mesa. – Até ela ficar boa vai atrasar a gente demais! – ela olhou para o Uchiha. – Sasuke, eu nunca pensei que você fosse desistir da busca pela sua vingança só por causa de uma garota idiota.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos trincando os dentes, a áurea ao redor dele mudou completamente ficando mais densa e sombria. Tanto Karin quanto Suigetsu se arrepiaram, os ombros da ruiva imediatamente se curvaram e ela se encolheu diante do olhar do Uchiha.

Suigetsu quase sentiu pena da Karin prevendo que a ruiva iria ganhar mais uma patada de Sasuke.

– Nunca duvide do meu foco, da minha vingança, do meu propósito de vida. – Sasuke disse entre os dentes. – Se eu quero mantê-la conosco é porque em menos de uma semana ela fez mais para localizar meu irmão do que você tem feito até agora. – a cabeça dele tombou para o lado deixando os olhos ônix mais ameaçadores. – Se alguém teria que ficar para trás, seria você Karin.

Karin engoliu seco lentamente voltando a se sentar, Sasuke continuou a encarando.

– Sakura vai ficar conosco até eu decidir o contrário. – disse olhando para os dois enfatizando que aquilo não era algo que ele fosse aceitar discussões a mais sobre o assunto.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio onde Sasuke ficou encarando os dois esperando para ver se algum dos dois iriam falar algo, ele se levantou saindo do cômodo sem olhar para trás.

Sasuke se encaminhou para o seu quarto encontrando Juugo sentado no chão ao lado da cama onde Sakura dormia, o ruivo a encarava a rosada sem piscar.

– Juugo. – Sasuke o chamou com a voz baixa, não querendo acordar a garota.

O outro rapaz se pôs de pé indo imediatamente para o lado de Sasuke.

– Sasuke. – fez uma leve reverencia com a cabeça. – Ela acabou dormindo enquanto conversávamos, acho que só vai acordar pela manhã

Sasuke assentiu olhando para a garota deitada de lado na cama. Ela tinha o braço, o ombro e a parte de cima do tronco enfaixados.

– Você pode ir agora, eu fico com ela o resto da noite. – Sasuke disse sem encará-lo.

Juugo olhou para o Uchiha, com as sobrancelhas unidas estranhando o comportamento dele.

Não havia muito tempo que os dois tinham trocado de vigia e Juugo não esperava que Sasuke voltasse pelo menos até o meio do dia seguinte, não somente algumas horas depois.

– Já descansei demais, não me importo de ficar com ela até amanhã. – disse se mantendo firme. – Se for pelo quarto, posso transferi-la para o meu quarto...

– Ela fica aqui. – Sasuke o cortou. – Vou ficar com ela, pode ir. – completou se repetindo sem deixar brechas para que Juugo insistisse do contrário.

O ruivo ainda hesitou por um momento, intercalando um olhar preocupado para Sakura e um hesitante para Sasuke, antes de se retirar.

Sasuke ficou alguns minutos encarando a forma tranqüila com que Sakura dormia.

Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido ele não esperava uma reação como aquela de Sakura, esperava que ela ficasse apavorada, que se agarrasse a ele em busca de conforto e um porto seguro como ela fazia nas antigas missões quando ainda eram um time.

Ele esperava qualquer coisa, menos que ela reagisse com tanta calma e seriedade, mesmo nos momentos de dor durante o banho ela tinha mantido a calma e tentado ao máximo não demonstrar o quanto aquilo estava realmente doendo.

Sasuke olhou para a pele alva da ninja, reparando em antigas cicatrizes que ele não tinha percebido antes, se perguntando em que batalhas ela tinha as ganhado.

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas.

Quantas dessas cicatrizes tinham deixado a vida dela por um fio?

Sasuke sentou no chão, com as costas apoiadas na parede contrária a cama que Sakura estava deitada mantendo o olhar sobre a garota, porém em algum momento ele acabou caindo no sono só acordando de manhã quando os raios do sol entraram pela janela iluminando e aumentando a temperatura do quarto.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, focando sua visão. Olhou para a cama vendo que Sakura já estava acordada e o encarava com os olhos estreitos de sono.

– Bom dia. – ela o cumprimentou com a voz rouca de sono.

Sasuke nada disse, apenas apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos entrelaçando os dedos.

– Como está? – perguntou sentindo seu pescoço reclamar por ele ter dormido sentado.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios rosados pálidos, formando um pequeno bico.

– Melhor do que eu aparento, te garanto isso. – disse sorrindo fraco, usou o braço bom para erguer o tronco.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, achando irônico ela falar aquilo, mas ter tanta dificuldade em fazer uma coisa simples como ergueur o corpo para se manter sentada.

– Pensei que Juugo iria ficar essa noite. – ela comentou enquanto sua mão boa, brilhando em um tom de verde neon, passava pelo braço enfaixado para mais uma sessão de tratamento.

– É o meu quarto. – Sasuke disse como se fosse obvio porque ele tinha ficado e Juugo ter ido.

Sakura maneirou a cabeça ainda concentrada no tratamento do braço.

– Vou pegar alguma coisa para você comer. – Sasuke disse se levantando depois de algum tempo observando os movimentos cuidadosos, lembrando que a ninja médica não tinha comido nada por quase um dia.

O brilho verde se apagou e ela afastou a mão do braço enfaixado.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e virou o rosto na direção da pequena janela.

– Agradeço de verdade por tudo que tem feito Sasuke, mas não se sinta na obrigação de cuidar de mim. – ela estreitou os olhos comprimindo os lábios. – Não quero ser um fardo para ninguém.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– Até mesmo uma pessoa como eu não deixaria você sozinha estando desse jeito. – ele murmurou com a voz baixa também não a encarando, não querendo prolongar mais ainda a situação ele virou pronto para deixar o quarto. – Vou buscar seu café da manhã, quanto mais rápido suas forças voltarem, mais rápido iremos embora.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de confusão.

– Iremos? – perguntou antes que Sasuke saísse.

Sasuke virou o rosto, a olhando por cima do ombro.

– Assim que você estiver bem, você vai com a gente. – reformulou a frase deixando bem claro o que queria dizer.

– Não vou, não. – Sakura discordou na mesma hora não dando tempo de Sasuke sair do quarto e achar que iria ter a palavra final.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas irritado com a recusa da rosada, se virou mais uma vez ficando de frente para ela. Sua cabeça tombou para o lado, como se ele tinha ouvido errado e desafiasse a rosada a repetir.

– Eu disse que ter te encontrado foi um acaso do destino, dei minha palavra que não iria seguir vocês. – Sakura o lembrou do momento que agora parecia tão distante em que ele disse a ela que estava livre dele. – Meu caminho não é ao seu lado.

Assim que as palavras dela chegaram aos ouvidos do Uchiha, Sasuke prendeu a respiração dando um pequeno passo para trás inconscientemente, suas sobrancelhas se uniram mais ainda e ele trincou os dentes. As palavras tinham vindo como tapas no orgulho dele.

– Não foi isso que você disse quando eu deixei Konoha. – ele cuspiu as palavras da forma mais acida que pode querendo atingi-la da mesma forma que Sakura tinha feito com ele.

Sakura engoliu seco e desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos, seu olhar vacilava enquanto ela tentava conter a vontade de chorar.

– E mesmo assim você foi embora. – ela respondeu tão baixo que se o quarto não estivesse em silêncio absoluto Sasuke não iria ouvir. – Não posso ir com você.

Sasuke respirou fundo, engolindo sua raiva, engolindo sua vontade de quebrar tudo pelo quarto.

– Se você acha que eu vou deixar você ir sozinha pro inferno que você queira ir depois de saber que é um alvo fácil para a Akatsuki, está muito enganada. – ele continuou cuspindo as palavras, se controlando o máximo que podia para não berrar o quão irritado estava. – Pode falar o quanto quiser, mas eu vou te proteger mesmo que você não queira.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e no choque pelas palavras surreais de Sasuke, qualquer argumento desapareceu na cabeça dela por um instante o que foi o bastante para Sasuke deixar o quarto sem olhar para trás.


	11. Fique

Eles não voltaram a discutir o assunto ao resto do dia, nem quando ele trouxe a comida dela ou voltou para dormir. Suigetsu e Juugo voltaram para visitá-la e verificar seu estado, mas agora ela não tinha aquela vigilância 24h por dia o que Sakura considerou ser uma forma de Sasuke dizer que ela não era mais prisioneira ali.

Na manhã seguinte quando Suigetsu veio trazer o café da manhã dela, Sakura disse que já estava bem e que se quisessem poderiam ir. Suigetsu não pareceu concordar muito com essa ideia e alguns minutos depois dele deixar o quarto, Sasuke entrou apressado.

Sakura soltou uma risada baixa.

\- Parece que Suigetsu já foi fazer sua fofoca.

Sasuke ignorou o comentário dela.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso, podemos esperar até que você esteja bem.

Sakura se remexeu, cansada de ficar deitada.

\- Eu disse que não queria ser um fardo, mas eu me conheço e sei que já estou bem o suficiente para ir embora. – ela disse suspirando irritada no final. – Agradeço pelo cuidado, mas não sou tão frágil como você acha que eu sou e to cansada de ficar aqui. – apontou para o quarto ao redor. – Cansada de ser tratada como se fosse quebrar por qualquer coisa.

Sasuke uniu os lábios por um instante, irritado pela personalidade difícil da garota, mais difícil do que ele lembrava de quando eram crianças. Por que tão teimosa?

\- Se você quer tanto assim sair daqui, partimos de tarde. – anunciou franzindo os lábios irritado. – Não vamos diminuir o ritmo só para te acompanhar, entendeu? Então depois não reclame de dor e peça para pararmos.

Um pequeno sorriso debochado cresceu no canto da boca dela.

\- Nessas horas você vai lembrar que foi você que quis que eu te acompanhasse. – rebateu acida.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, respirando fundo tentando manter a paciência e saiu do quarto para avisar o resto do time.

Irritante como sempre.

Juugo almoçou junto com ela e deixou uma muda de roupa para que ela pudesse se trocar para então os dois irem ao encontro do resto da equipe.

Suigetsu a cumprimentou com um comentário de como ela estava não estava tão feia quanto parecia naquele quarto.

\- Ficar ali dentro estava me fazendo mal. – respondeu fazendo uma careta. – Me sentia como um animal enjaulado.

Sasuke a olhou pelo canto do olho.

Eles continuaram seu trajeto, Karin ia na frente guiando com Sasuke ao seu lado, a ruiva até tentava puxar assunto, mas o ninja era raso e seco nas respostas então ela foi desistindo aos poucos. Suigetsu, Juugo e Sakura iam atrás, Suigetsu conversava animadamente com o ruivo e de vez enquanto perguntava algo relacionado ao assunto para Sakura só para incluí-la, mas Sakura acabava ficando a maior parte do tempo em silêncio.

Quando anoiteceu, eles formam uma fogueira em uma pequena clareira e montaram cama ao redor do fogo enquanto isso Juugo fez o jantar.

\- Está tudo bem? – Juugo perguntou quando Sakura se aproximou do fogo depois de Karin soltar uma indireta para ela a mandando sair. – Ela não é assim o tempo todo, sinto muito, acho que é pelo fato de que antes ela era a única mulher e ela não sabe lidar muito bem com a presença de outras mulheres ao redor do Sasuke.

Sakura deu um sorriso fraco, apenas erguendo um dos cantos da boca mexendo no fogo com um graveto.

\- Na nossa aldeia, antes de partir, Sasuke tinha um grande numero de fãs. – ela disse nostálgica, ao lembrar dos tempos do time 7. – Karin iria se dar muito bem com elas.

Juugo sorriu por um instante observando como o rosto de Sakura mudou enquanto ela ficava perdida em lembranças, um brilho triste dominava os olhos verdes.

Olhou por cima do ombro na direção onde Sasuke arrumava as coisas com um Suigetsu discutindo algo com ele, porém parecia mais que Suigetsu estava falando sozinho já que Sasuke não dizia nada.

\- Sakura... – a rosada ergueu o olhar para Juugo, que parecia hesitante em continuar. – Se não se sentir confortável, não se sinta obrigada a responder. – ele se aproximou dela. – Você e o Sasuke se conhecem bem mais do que apenas pessoas que viviam na mesma vila.

Sakura voltou a encarar o fogo.

\- Eu e Sasuke éramos do mesmo time quando éramos gennis. – respondeu a pergunta com um sorriso forçado.

Juugo arregalou um pouco os olhos desviando o olhar mais uma vez para Sasuke, que já encarava os dois intrigado para saber o motivo dos cochichos entre os dois.

O ruivo tentou disfarçar sua surpresa para não chamar mais atenção do Uchiha.

\- Ele nunca... – hesitou. – Sasuke não fala sobre seu tempo em Konoha.

Sakura soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

\- Não me surpreende. – disse com um sorriso triste e desviou o olhar do fogo para Juugo. – Eu e meu outro companheiro de time fizemos tudo que podíamos para traze-lo de volta, mas Sasuke fez questão de cortar todos os laços conosco e com a aldeia.

Juugo maneirou com a cabeça.

\- Você então é amiga daquele loiro barulhento. – observou querendo mudar um pouco o foco do assunto para afastar as sombras do rosto da rosada.

Sakura riu, agora uma verdadeira risada não aquelas forçadas que ela estava dando.

\- Pelo jeito você conheceu o Naruto. – disse ainda sorrindo ao pensar no amigo.

Juugo assentiu sorrindo para ela.

\- Apesar de ter o encontrado brigando com Sasuke, ele pareceu um ninja bastante correto.

Sakura desviou o olhar para o fogo, o sorriso foi morrendo nos lábios dela.

\- Ele é. – concordou com Juugo. – Tem um coração muito puro, ele merecia um time melhor do que o nosso.

Juugo franziu o cenho porém qualquer pergunta que ele fosse fazer sobre a mudança de comportamento da garota morreu quando Sakura se ergueu, murmurou algo sobre ir ao banheiro e saiu apressada do lado dele.

\- O que aconteceu? – Suigetsu perguntou depois de se aproximar e dar falta da garota.

Sasuke e Karin se aproximaram também, a garota se sentou perto do fogo enquanto o Uchiha ficou olhando para a abertura que dava para a floresta com as sobrancelhas unidas, os lábios comprimidos mostravam que sua irritação.

\- Ela disse que precisava ir ao banheiro.

\- E você deixou ela ir assim?! – Sasuke disse entre os dentes o metralhou com o olhar. – Ela vai fugir!

Os outros três olharam para Sasuke, sem entender as reações dele.

\- Pensei que ela não fosse mais prisioneira. – Juugo respondeu.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos para Juugo rangendo os dentes, virou o rosto de forma brusca e entrou na floresta.

Se aquela irritante achava que poderia fugir...

Ele grunhiu ativando seu Sharingan em busca da garota a encontrando há alguns metros, sentada em um dos últimos galhos de uma árvore. Concentrando chakra nos pés, ele escalou a arvore parando no galho perto do dela.

\- Você não devia se afastar tanto assim. – ele disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio onde a garota pareceu ignorar completamente a presença dele.

Sasuke quase bufou quando a garota pareceu continuar a ignorá-lo, olhando para a vista.

Estando perto do topo da árvore, a vista de cima da floresta era bonita e ao mesmo tempo sombria, a luz do luz criava seus monstros de sombras do balanço das árvores e o silêncio da noite era preenchido pelos sons dos animais noturnos.

Sasuke analisou a garota de cabelos rosados que um dia tinha sido do seu time, sua segunda família. Os olhos verdes estavam nublados enquanto olhavam o horizonte diziam ao Uchiha que embora o corpo da garota estivesse ali, sua mente estava voando.

\- Você nunca pensou em Konoha? – ela perguntou de repente ainda sem o olhar, sua voz era distante e suave aos ouvidos dele.

O corpo de Sasuke ficou rígido com a pergunta.

\- Nunca pensou como seria se você nunca tivesse feito aquela escolha? – perguntou parecendo não se importar por Sasuke não ter respondido a anterior. – Ou como as coisas seriam se você pudesse apenas voltar?

Sasuke desviou o olhar para a garota, não sabendo o porque ela estava trazendo aquele assunto a tona.

\- Pensei que havia desistido de me convencer a voltar. – ele disse de forma rabugenta.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, parecendo acordar para o momento atual.

\- Ofereci tudo que podia a você, arriscamos nossas vidas para trazê-lo de volta e mesmo assim nada foi o suficiente para convencê-lo. – disse abaixando o olhar até as mãos. – Entendo seu caminho como vingador, mas cada vez mais percebo que meu papel nessa historia não é ao seu lado.

Sasuke a olhou pelo canto do olho, ainda em silêncio com um incomodo que aparecia sempre que ela falava daquele jeito. Os olhos ônix analisando as feições da garota com atenção.

Não parecia a Sakura que ela conhecia.

\- Então qual é o seu papel? – ele perguntou com a voz um pouco rouca pela falta de uso.

Sakura engoliu seco e voltou a encarar o horizonte, inconscientemente sua mão foi até a abertura do seu colete preto tocando a corrente do cordão que ela sempre deixava escondido.

\- Um que eu nunca pensei que iria seguir. – respondeu misteriosa, perdida em pensamentos.

Sasuke esperou em silêncio por uma resposta mais clara, porém a ninja parecia ter voltado ao mundo da lua.

Ele queria entrar na mente dela e desvendar todos os mistérios que ela tinha.

\- Por que me trouxe junto? – ela perguntou de repente.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para o horizonte.

\- Você tem uma rastreadora e dois ninjas que habilidades extraordinárias, não parece que eu acrescento alguma coisa.

\- Está se diminuindo? – debochou.

A expressão da ninja endureceu e ela adotou uma postura mais ereta.

\- Conheço minhas habilidades, mas você mesmo deixou bem claro que eu não tenho espaço no seu caminho como vingador do seu clã.

Sasuke comprimiu os lábios, como se tentasse impedir as palavras de saírem. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas e o olhar vacilante mostravam o conflito de idéias que passavam pela cabeça dele.

\- Não vou deixar mais ninguém precioso pra mim morrer especialmente nas mãos da Akatsuki. – ele engoliu seco desviando o olhar para longe dela. - Se Naruto não pode protegê-la agora, eu irei.

Sakura o encarou, analisando o rosto de Sasuke com bastante atenção.

Ela sabia exatamente qual pessoa ele estava se referindo ao dizer Akatsuki.

\- Você já disse isso antes, mas não esperou para ouvir minha resposta. – Sakura se levantou, ficando de frente para o galho onde Sasuke estava. – Agradeço por querer me proteger, mas não sou mais a garotinha que você deixou desacordada naquele banco, Sasuke... – eles se encararam intensamente. – Fiz minhas próprias escolhas e não posso ir com você.

Sasuke uniu mais ainda as sobrancelhas irritado com as palavras delas e mais, ficou furioso quando Sakura lhe deu as costas e começou a correr para longe dele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele disparou atrás dela usando sua super velocidade para alcançá-la depois de um tempo.

\- Sakura! – ele rosnou o nome dela.

A rosada hesitou um instante, surpresa que Sasuke tinha vindo atrás dela. A hesitação dela tinha sido por um instante, mas que foi o bastante para Sasuke a alcançar.

O Uchiha a puxou pelo braço, a girando, a prendendo contra o tronco de uma árvore. Seus braços formavam uma prisão em torno dela, sua bochecha roçava a dela, suas respirações ofegantes se misturavam.

Sakura estava paralisada com a aproximação repentina de Sasuke e a pressão do corpo dele no dela. Os corpos estavam tão colados que Sakura conseguiu sentir o rosto dele abaixar um pouco, roçando de leve o nariz na pele da garota, sentiu o movimento de respiração dele quando Sasuke inspirou o aroma da pele dela.

\- Fique... – ele pediu com a voz fraca, ela podia ouvir a luta entre as palavras que queriam sair e o orgulho dele. – Deixa eu te proteger... – pediu com a voz falhando no final.

Ele afastou o rosto o bastante para poder encarar os olhos verdes da garota.

Verdes brilhantes encaravam os sombrios olhos ônix.


	12. Nova integrante

Sakura ofegou ainda olhando nos olhos ônix sem conseguir evitar lembrar de um certo alguém que tinha olhos iguais aos deles. Sem aguentar a pressão de manter os olhares, Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão.

Não conseguia encará-lo, não era tão cara de pau assim, se sentia um verme estando ali daquele jeito. Sasuke nunca tinha se aberto tanto, nunca tinha deixado ninguém se aproximar daquele jeito, se ele soubesse o que ela tinha feito, com quem tinha estado...

Sentiu uma queimação na boca do estomago enquanto sua consciência gritava a palavra traidora em sua cabeça.

Ela engoliu seco se encolhendo e Sasuke sentiu na mesma hora.

Confuso com a reação corporal da garota, Sasuke desfez a prisão de braços que prendia a garota a árvore. Sakura estava tão presa em seus pensamentos que nem reparou os movimentos do Uchiha.

\- Sasuke, eu... – ela engoliu seco, sentindo um bolo se formar na sua garganta. – Eu não...

\- Por favor, Sakura. – ele interrompeu vendo que ela iria dar uma resposta negativa. – Pelo menos fique até você melhorar. – sugeriu apelando para o lado médico dela.

Sakura suspirou fechando os olhos. Ela não sabia porque Sasuke estava insistindo tanto para que ela ficasse, que droga, por que logo agora ele tinha que começar a se importar?

\- Eu...

Sasuke segurou o queixo dela, levantando o rosto dela. Assim que os olhos verdes se conectaram aos dele, como se estivesse hipnotizado, Sasuke aproximou o rosto do dela desviando o olhar para os lábios rosados. Engoliu seco e acariciou o lábio inferior dela com o dedão.

O momento entre os dois foi interrompido quando Sasuke pressentiu a presença de outros chakras se aproximando.

\- Sasuke! Sakura! - Suigetsu os gritos e os dois se afastaram rapidamente e até um pouco grosseiramente.

Os dois mal tinham se distanciado quando as figuras de Suigetsu e Karin apareceram ao lado deles.

Suigetsu olhou para Sasuke e Sakura desconfiado, abriu um sorriso de lado malicioso. Karin estreitou os olhos na direção da rosada e se aproximou de Sasuke, como um animal marcando território.

\- Fiquei preocupada que tivesse acontecido algo. - ela disse para Sasuke mostrando que sua preocupação se limitava ao bem estar só de Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou sem interesse para a ruiva enquanto ela o verificava atrás de algum machucado ou algo de errado.

\- E então, Pinky, vai ficar? - Suigetsu perguntou se aproximando, ficando mais perto do que Sakura achava que era tolerável pra uma pessoa que não era tão íntima assim.

Sasuke uniu um pouco as sobrancelhas vendo as atitudes suspeitas do ninja de cabelos brancos.

Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão, passando a mão no outro antebraço parecendo envergonhada.

\- É, acho que sim... - respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

O sorriso malicioso de Suigetsu cresceu e ele desviou o olhar da garota por um instante, olhando para Sasuke. Curioso sobre o que tinha acontecido entre os dois enquanto estavam sozinhos.

\- Vamos. - ele disse de repente jogando um braço sobre os ombros da rosada. Sakura arregalou os olhos com a ação dele. - Juugo está preocupado achando que disse algo que fez você fugir da gente. - disse rindo enquanto puxava a garota na direção ao acampamento deles.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e seguiu os dois com Karin ao seu lado.

O caminho até o acampamento foi todo preenchido pela voz de Suigetsu que insistia em puxar assunto com Sakura que sempre respondia com toda a educação, mas que geralmente eram vagas e só alimentavam mais a curiosidade dele. Atrás dos dois falantes seguiam Sasuke e Karin em completo silêncio, o Uchiha observava com atenção a interação entre a rosada e seu companheiro de time enquanto Karin encarava Sasuke, como sempre.

Juugo se levantou assim que vou a rosada de volta, abrindo um sorriso animado para ela. Sakura retribuiu o gesto.

\- Fico feliz que tenha decidido voltar. - disse quando ela se aproximou.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

\- Pelo menos até ficar recuperada. - disse levantando o braço enfaixado.

Sasuke estava passando pelos dois e encarou Sakura quando ela disse aquilo.

Ela sabia que eram questão de dias até que ela ficasse completamente recuperada o que era muito pouco tempo comparado ao que Sasuke realmente queria que ela ficasse, mas pelo menos teria alguns dias e talvez, se insistisse da forma certa, pudesse influencia-la a ficar por definitivo.

Eles se reuniram ao redor da fogueira e jantaram, já estava tarde e depois da pequena confusão que Sakura tinha feito estavam cansados. Karin foi a primeira a se retirar, logo depois Suigetsu e Sasuke foi fazer o perímetro ao redor do acampamento, sobrando só Juugo e Sakura na fogueira.

Sakura não sabia aonde poderia dormir então ficou sentada na fogueira, Juugo estava ao seu lado. Pelo o que o que ela entendeu, Juugo iria assumir a ronda depois de Sasuke.

Ela deitou o corpo em posição fetal, usando o braço bom como travesseiro.

\- Você não vai dormir ai, vai? – Juugo perguntou quando Sakura fechou os olhos se encolhendo mais tentando se aquecer. – Sasuke preparou uma cama pra você.

Sakura abriu um filete dos olhos, estava morrendo de sono, mas o que Juugo disse tinha chamado atenção dela.

\- Ali. – apontou para um colchonete perto do fogo, mas afastado de onde Suigetsu e Karin estavam deitados.

Sakura ergueu o corpo, apoiando o braço bom no chão. E uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão ao ver sua cama improvisada ali já feita.

Por que ele...

Juugo deu um sorriso de canto ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto dela. A ninja médica suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

\- Não é todo dia que ele faz algo assim. – Juugo disse quando Sakura fez menção de deitar de novo onde estava ignorando a cama que Sasuke tinha feito.

Ela só balançou a cabeça mostrando que tinha ouvido.

\- Sakura... – ele chamou a ninja. – Aceite a boa ação. – pediu com jeito.

Sakura olhou para ele por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e engatinhar até sua cama improvisada.

\- Que fique bem claro que só estou aceitando porque sei que você não me deixaria em paz. – ela resmungou a resposta enquanto se enfiando debaixo das cobertas.

Juugo deu uma risada abafada, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Sakura dormiu ao som do fogo crepitando e o cheiro da fumaça, algo como carvalho defumado, e acordou com o som dos pássaros acordando.

Mesmo acordada, Sakura não se mexeu nem mesmo abriu os olhos.

Se sentia pobre por dentro.

Ali estava ela, deitada em uma cama que Sasuke teve a consideração de fazer para que ela dormisse confortavelmente, ele que tinha pedido com tanta insistência para que ela ficasse... O que ele pensaria que quando descobrisse o que ela andava fazendo com o irmão dele?

Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos, sentindo o fundo dos olhos queimarem com a claridade. Piscou várias vezes até sua visão ficar totalmente focada e quando a imagem ficou clara, ela arregalou os olhos ao ver Sasuke deitado não muito longe dela, se esticasse seu braço poderia alcançá-lo.

Sakura o admirou por mais algum tempo sem fazer qualquer movimento que colocasse o Uchiha em alerta e o acordasse.

Ele parecia estar em paz, parecia estar livre de toda aquela obsessão pelo irmão e todo aquele peso de ter que vingar seu clã.

Aquela devia ser a única hora que ele podia ter um pouco de tranqüilidade então Sakura iria tentar prolongar ao máximo aquele momento.

O mais silenciosa que pode, ela se levantou arrumando sua cama e saiu de perto do Uchiha, quanto mais longe estivesse menor seria o risco de acordá-lo.

A fogueira da noite passada tinha virado cinzas então Sakura decidiu andar pelas redondezas atrás de madeira para fazer fogo e outras coisas para fazer o café da manhã.

Pelo menos para agradecer a cama improvisada que Sasuke tinha feito para ela.

Demorou um pouco mais de tempo do que ela pensou que iria levar, mas assim que conseguiu todas as coisas necessárias voltou. Chegando lá a tempo de ver um Sasuke furioso andando de um lado para o outro, um Juugo sonolento tentando acompanhar o moreno com os olhos, mas a cada piscada parecia que ele mais estava dormindo do que acordado. Suigetsu nem fingia estar acordado para acompanhar o ataque de Sasuke, ele estava todo jogado sobre o ombro de Juugo dormindo sentado, Karin devia estar de vigia.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas olhando para os três.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou andando hesitante até a fogueira, os braços ocupados com as coisas que tinha ido buscar.

Sasuke girou o corpo para ela e pela forma com que ele a olhava Sakura sabia que faltava pouco para ele ativar o Sharingan.

Ela uniu as sobrancelhas se ajoelhando ao lado da fogueira, depositou as coisas no chão. Claramente não ligando para o ataque que Sasuke estava fazendo.

\- Onde você estava? – ele perguntou entre os dentes não gostando da calma que Sakura apresentava.

Sakura tombou a cabeça para o lado, não entendendo ainda o porque ele estava tão alterado.

\- Fui arranjar comida para o café da manhã. – apontou para as frutas e outras coisas que tinha pegado.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas desviando o olhar para as coisas no chão, parecendo notar somente agora o que ela vinha trazendo.

\- Pensou que eu tinha ido embora? – perguntou sem olhar para o Uchiha, começando a preparar o café da manhã.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ontem você estava indo embora sem avisar ninguém, hoje acordo e você não está, como não queria que eu pensasse isso?

Sakura parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Sasuke, piscando os olhos preguiçosamente.

\- Se eu quisesse realmente ir embora, já teria ido embora a muito tempo. – disse calmamente e sorriu no final.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas.

Suas habilidades sempre foram superiores as dela, afinal de contas, ele possuía o Sharingan e todas outras técnicas exclusivas ao clã Uchiha.

O que a fazia ter certeza que conseguiria escapar dele se tentasse fugir? O que Sakura parecia sempre estar escondendo?

Ele não disse mais nada, andou até a cama improvisada de Sakura, que ficava próximo de onde a garota estava e sentou em posição de meditação.

Suigetsu observava os dois de longe, já tinha acordado a algum tempo, mas preferiu ficar só observando a conversa dos dois. Vendo o quanto a rosada conseguia mexer com o Uchiha com tão pouco.

Um sorriso nada inocente surgiu nos lábios dele já imaginando as confusões que iriam surgir.

\- Cada vez mais interessante.


	13. A volta

Eles levantaram o acampamento e continuaram seu caminho, só parando ao anoitecer para descansar. Assim passaram os quatro dias seguintes. Depois de experimentar a comida da rosada Suigetsu pediu, lê-se encheu a paciência, a Sakura para que ela começasse a fazer o jantar também.

Tinham acabado de montar o acampamento quando Sakura e Juugo saíram juntos para achar comida e madeira para a fogueira, Sasuke decidiu ir treinar e Karin se ofereceu para ir junto, mas como sempre Sasuke recusou.

\- Não diga que ficou chateada. – Suigetsu disse depois de Karin bufar pela quinta ou sexta vez. – Sabe que ele não gosta de treinar acompanhado.

Suigetsu estava deitado de costas sob a grama, seus braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Karin estava sentada com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma arvore, na direção oposta a que Suigetsu estava deitado.

\- Não estou irritada por causa disso.

Suigetsu a olhou de canto de olho.

\- Então é por causa da Sakura.

Karin enviou um olhar irado na direção dele. Suigetsu virou o corpo, deitando de lado, pôs o cotovelo no chão e apoiou o rosto sobre a mão.

\- Não precisa ficar com ciúme, ruivinha. – debochou.

Karin soltou uma risada forçada jogando a cabeça a cabeça para trás.

\- Acha que estou com ciúme daquela coisa? Há. – soltou mais uma risada forçada. – Estou sentindo mesmo é vergonha de vocês que não conseguem resistir a um rabo de saia qualquer que já estão andando de quatro por elas.

\- Assim você me ofende. – ele disse colocando a mão sobre o peito, fingindo estar sentido.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, ajeitando o óculos.

\- Não ferra, você sabe que eu tenho razão. – disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas. – " _Sakura-chan, como você é legal" "Sakura-chan, faz meu jantar por favor!" " Sakura-chan, não se vá!"_ – disse com a voz fina, imitando os pedidos de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu soltou uma risada forçada e levantou seu dedo do médio para a garota.

\- Vai se ferrar, vadia invejosa. – cuspiu as palavras. – Está morrendo de inveja porque o Sasuke presta mais atenção nela do que um dia prestou em você.

Karin grunhiu, levantando na mesma hora pronta para partir pra cima do companheiro de time.

\- Vocês dois, parem. – Sasuke disse surgindo na clareira onde tinham montado acampamento.

Karin respirou fundo, trincando os dentes. Fazendo esforço, ela pôs um sorriso forçado no rosto que mais pareceu uma careta.

Sasuke ignorou a tensão presente e sentou entre os dois na frente da fogueira apagada em posição de meditação.

Não demorou muito para Sakura e Juugo voltarem, rindo de alguma piada particular. O maior carregava grande parte da madeira e comida, deixando Sakura carregar algumas frutas.

O sorriso no rosto de Sakura foi morrendo conforme ela percebeu a tensão presente no local. Sem comentar nada, ela foi até a mesa improvisada e colocou as frutas que carregava. Juugo foi até a fogueira e ajeitou as madeiras, criando o fogo.

Sakura foi até ele para ajudar na preparação do jantar. Sasuke observava em silêncio os dois trabalharem, Suigetsu, que tinha voltado a se deitar, cantarolava em voz baixa com os olhos fechados.

\- Acha que tem problema eu treinar um pouco mais tarde? – ela perguntou para Juugo. – Sinto que estou meio enferrujada depois de tantos dias. – passou a mão na nuca, esticando seu pescoço para os lados, sentiu seu pescoço estalar.

Juugo sorriu para a garota.

\- Contanto que prometa não tentar mais uma de suas fugas, não vejo problema. – respondeu bem humorado.

Sakura retribuiu seu sorriso.

\- Pode vir comigo? É chato treinar sozinha.

Juugo desviou o olhar para o chão, Sasuke viu seu pomo de adão se mexer enquanto ele engolia seco. O bom humor que apresentava antes tinha sido substituído por uma tensão palpável.

\- Não é uma boa ideia treinar comigo.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

\- Vai ser só um treinamento leve, não vamos arriscar muito. – tentou confortá-lo.

A risada alta e debochada de Suigetsu invadiu a conversa deles.

\- Será que você ainda não entendeu, Pinky? – ergueu o tronco até ficar sentado. – Ele é a porra de uma bomba relógio demoníaca. – apontou para Juugo que ouvia tudo de cabeça baixa.

Sakura uniu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, irritada com a forma que Suigetsu tratava o problema de Juugo.

O homem de cabelos laranja segurou o antebraço da garota, a fazendo desviar seu olhar mortal de Suigetsu e olhar de forma hesitante para o maior.

\- Ele tem razão, Sakura. – disse dando um sorriso fraco. – Não é seguro testar meus limites.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior ainda hesitante.

No meio daquela situação toda, Juugo tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito querida para ela. Sempre muito atencioso, ele sempre queria vê-la bem e tudo isso ela sabia que eram sem segundas intenções, tinha uma inocência que de certa forma a lembrava Naruto.

\- Se quiser mesmo treinar, eu vou com você. – Sasuke disse de repente.

Os outros quatro olharam para o Uchiha, surpresos. Sasuke continuou olhando na direção dela, ainda em posição de meditação.

Um sorriso malicioso nasceu nos lábios de Suigetsu e olhou na direção de Karin, a garota tinha os olhos arregalados como um peixe e seu rosto estava vermelho como um pimentão.

Ela se pôs de pé no mesmo instante.

\- Você acabou de voltar seu treinamento. – disse com uma falsa comoção. – Eu vou com ela.

Sakura a olhou com ambas sobrancelhas erguidas e até Sasuke dirigiu seu olhar até a ruiva.

\- Er, eu... – Sakura piscou várias vezes surpresa e confusa. – Por mim tudo bem. – concordou ainda bastante confusa e surpresa.

Karin forçou um sorriso e uniu suas mãos, apertando com força. De longe dava para ver que ela estava se esforçando ao máximo para se controlar.

\- Posso ir junto? – Suigetsu disse se metendo na conversa. – Adoro ver duas garotas brigando. – disse malicioso e se inclinou na direção da rosada. – De preferência em uma banheira cheia de gel. – lambeu o lábio inferior.

Sakura fez uma careta, mas para a surpresa geral, ela soltou uma risada alta e depois não conseguiu mais parar.

\- Suigetsu! Não fale esse tipo de coisa, temos garotas aqui. – Juugo brigou.

O de cabelos brancos revirou os olhos.

Depois do jantar, as duas se aprontaram e seguiram para uma área mais afastada. Sakura olhava para a ruiva pelo canto de olho, desconfiada da boa ação repentina de Karin.

\- Aqui. – Karin jogou um par de luvas pretas bem parecidas com as que Sakura usava antes e que tinha deixado no esconderijo.

Sakura agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça.

As duas se colocaram em posição de ataque, Karin foi a primeira a avançar Sakura desviou sem nenhum esforço.

\- Sabe, eu até fiquei tocada depois de tudo que você falou depois da nossa primeira conversa. – Karin disse sem parar de atacar, o par de kunais em suas mãos dançavam mirando qualquer parte do corpo da rosada.

Sakura apertou o maxilar desviando sem parar dos ataques da ruiva. Em um dos ataques, ela desviou para o lado esquerdo e agarrou o braço da ruiva antes que ela o recolhesse, ainda segurando o braço dela, Sakura girou o corpo de forma rápida e arremessou Karin contra as árvores.

A ruiva atravessou algumas arvores até finalmente parar.

\- Pensei que fosse mais inteligente, _querida_. – Karin disse em um tom venenoso se erguendo, ainda um pouco mancado. – Por que acha que Sasuke faz tanta questão de que você fique? – perguntou tombando a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso debochado.

Sakura engoliu seco e recuou um passo.

\- Você sabe, é uma garota esperta. – Karin se aproximou como uma cobra se preparando para dar o bote. Sakura recuou mais um passo. – Afinal, foi você mesma que disse ele faria qualquer coisa pra conseguir sua vingança contra o irmão. – parou na frente da rosada. – Até mesmo usar uma garota boba como isca para a Akatsuki.

Sakura engoliu seco, sua garganta parecia completamente fechada, seus olhos verdes ardiam com as lágrimas que ela impedia de caírem, respirou fundo desviando seu olhar para o chão.

Karin estava certa, aquilo já tinha passado pela sua mente, mas ela tinha que admitir que ignorou completamente. Não quis acreditar que Sasuke seria tão baixo e usaria o amor de sua ex-companheira de time para um propósito tão cruel.

Relembrou de todos os momentos desde que tinha reencontrado com ele, como seu comportamento tinha mudado depois que Deidara e Sasori apareceram para levá-la. Seu lado romântico incurável a fez a acreditar que essa mudança tinha sido pelo medo de perdê-la.

Ela soltou um grunhido.

Em alguns dias tinha voltado a ser aquela menina idiota de 13 anos ignorada por um garoto que não queria nada com ela.

E agora ele estava a usando.

Sakura soltou uma risada pelo nariz, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Karin? Sakura? – Juugo apareceu entre as árvores, confuso ao ver as duas garotas paradas tão próximas.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Karin perguntou como se a conversa anterior não tivesse nenhuma importância.

Juugo desviou o olhar dela para Sakura, ficando preocupado ao ver a expressão fria na face da rosada.

\- Já está tarde, amanhã partiremos cedo, Sasuke quer ir a vila mais próxima para conseguir mais suprimentos.

Sakura virou o rosto para longe deles ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha.

\- Oh, tudo bem, nós já acabamos, não é mesmo, Sakura-chan? – Karin disse com uma falsa simpatia.

A rosada assentiu fracamente e Karin abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, saiu do local acenando brevemente para Juugo.

O de cabelo laranja se aproximou de Sakura que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar.

\- Sakura? – ergueu a mão para tocá-la, mas Sakura tirou seu braço do alcance do toque dele.

Juugo uniu as sobrancelhas encarando a ninja.

\- Vamos antes que Sasuke venha me caçar. – ela disse com certo tom de desprezo e deixou o local sem esperar por Juugo.

Na hora que os dois voltaram para o acampamento, Karin já estava deitada e Suigetsu já roncava baixo, Sasuke os esperava sentado em seu saco de dormir que era ao lado do de Sakura.

A rosada foi se sentar perto da fogueira ignorando completamente o olhar de Sasuke, o Uchiha então desviou sua atenção para Juugo. O mais alto deu de ombros, mostrando que também não sabia o porque do comportamento de Sakura ter mudado tão de repente.

Sasuke suspirou baixo, tentando adivinhar o que Karin poderia ter feito.

\- Sakura, se a Karin... – Sakura interrompeu o que Juugo iria dizer.

\- Karin não me fez nada. – disse um pouco dura ainda olhando para o fogo.

Juugo desviou o olhar para Sasuke antes de olhar novamente para a garota.

\- Acho melhor você ir dormir, amanhã acordaremos cedo. – Juugo sugeriu.

Ela deu um leve aceno de cabeça, continuando a olhar para o fogo.

Juugo e o Uchiha trocaram um olhar, conversando pelo olhar decidiram que não iriam pressionar a garota.

\- Sakura-chan? – Juugo disse sonolento ainda deitado.

Sasuke tinha ficado a noite de vigia e Juugo acabou dormindo,a garota ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar agora encarando as cinzas do que já tinha sido a fogueira.

\- Estou indo embora, Juugo. – ela anunciou sem olhá-lo.

Juugo se ergueu, ficando sentado no mesmo instante. Sakura se levantou.

\- Sakura, nós... – engoliu seco ao ver uma pequena bagagem nas mãos dela. – Você deu sua palavra!

Ela virou o rosto, o olhando por cima do ombro.

\- Dei minha palavra que ficaria até estar recuperada. – olhou para o braço enfaixado.

Juugo jogou as cobertas para o lado e se pôs de pé também. A conversa dos dois começou a atrapalhar o sono dos outros.

\- Oew. – Suigetsu reclamou colocando um braço sobre seus olhos. – Parem de falar tão alto assim.

Juugo ignorou a reclamação ao amigo e foi até a garota que já estava andando em direção a mata, segurou o antebraço dela.

\- Sakura, espera pelo menos o Sasuke chegar. – pediu.

A ninja levantou uma das sobrancelhas dando uma risada forçada.

\- Não sou propriedade dele pra ter que pedir permissão para nada. – cuspiu as palavras.

\- Sakura... – Juugo disse o nome dela como um pedido ainda sem soltar o braço dela.

Ela respirou fundo, não queria ter que ser grossa com ele. Juugo não merecia.

\- O que está acontecendo? – uma voz nova invadiu a conversa dos dois.

Juugo e Sakura se viraram para a nova pessoa, Sasuke acabava de sair da mata e os olhava com os olhos estreitos.

\- Sakura, ela...

\- Estou indo embora agora. – o interrompeu, seca sem olhá-lo.

Sasuke arregalou um pouco os olhos e se aproximou rapidamente dos dois.

\- Mas você disse...

\- Eu sei o que eu disse. – o cortou impaciente. – E já chegou minha hora.

\- Você não pode ir agora. – Sasuke disse aborrecido.

\- Você não é meu dono pra me dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer. – rebateu cuspindo as palavras sem se importar de parecer rude.

Juugo arregalou os olhos e tanto Suigetsu quando Karin se sentaram, interessados na conversa.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você não parece estar pensando direito. – Sasuke olhou para Juugo e o maior entendeu o sinal, indo para trás da garota como uma barreira para que ela não fugisse. – Vamos conversar...

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Você não está cumprindo sua palavra. – balançou o dedo indicador na direção dele.

\- Só estou tentando te manter segura. – ele disse aborrecido.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, com uma postura debochada.

\- É mesmo? – soltou uma risada forçada. – Porque eu acho que eu nunca deixei de ser prisioneira aqui.

Sasuke bufou irritado.

\- Está ficando doida?!

\- Em vez de uma cela e grades, disse uma ou duas palavras doces e achou que isso iria me convencer de ficar até conseguir o que queria. – o acusou, os olhos verdes brilhavam de raiva.

\- Sakura, por favor, se acalme. – Juugo se pronunciou, olhando para a garota de forma suplicante.

\- Eu não quero me acalmar! – ela respondeu entre os dentes e apontou para Sasuke. – Esse filho da mãe tá me usando como isca para a Akatsuki. – acusou.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas permanecendo calado e Juugo pareceu chocado.

\- Ih, deu a doida na Pinky. – Suigetsu comentou rindo.

Todos o ignoraram.

\- Eu tenho certeza que se nós conversarmos...

\- Saia da minha frente, Juugo. – ela o interrompeu tentando passar por ele.

\- Juugo! – Sasuke disse o nome como uma ordeme o ninja se pôs de novo no caminho da rosada.

\- Por favor, Juugo.

O maior balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu não posso te deixar ir assim.

A rosada suspirou abaixando a cabeça.

\- E eu sinto muito por isso.

E no instante seguinte, as mãos da rosada, cobertas por uma luz verde, seguravam a cabeça de Juugo. Juugo arregalou os olhos quando a luz verde que estava nas mãos dela brilhou com mais intensidade.

\- O que ela... – Suigetsu se pôs de pé no mesmo instante.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura brilharam forte de uma forma assustadora e então o corpo de Juugo começou a sofrer mutação. Seus músculos estufaram e sua pele ganhou a cor cinza, o branco dos seus olhos foi pintado pelo preto e um som animalesco saiu do fundo da garganta dele.

Sakura estava libertando o demônio interior de Juugo.

\- Karin, Suigetsu rápido! – Sasuke gritou para os companheiros de time que se colocaram em posição de defesa.

Sakura afastou suas mãos de Juugo quando a transformação foi concluída, seus olhos voltaram para o verde de sempre.

Sussurrou mais uma vez um pedido de desculpas para o amigo, que foi ignorado, e desviou do primeiro golpe que ele deu em retribuição. O soco de Juugo atingiu o chão criando uma nuvem de poeira, aproveitou e fugiu sem olhar para trás.

Não parou em nenhum momento, nem para dormir a noite, não diminuiu sua velocidade, andou em zingue-zague sem parar por três dias até finalmente encontrar o que queria, ou melhor, foi encontrada.

\- Você está _horrível_ , sabia disso? – Hidan disse quando Sakura o encontrou em uma caverna perto da aldeia do som.

Sakura respirou fundo piscando lentamente, se apoiou na parede da caverna, suas pernas tremiam de dor pela longa jornada sem pausas. Sem forças até para realmente dar a resposta que Hidan merecia, então só direcionou um olhar feio para ele.

Ele soltou uma risada nasalada e se aproximou da garota, passando os braços ao redor da garota, a abraçando.

\- Vamos, vou te levar pra casa.

Ela assentiu depositando seu peso nele, aceitando seu abraço e ali apagou, sem ter mais forças pra nada.

Acordou algum tempo depois, estranhando estar sendo carregada nas costas de alguém reconhecendo o cabelo branco como sendo de Hidan.

\- Rosinha, acorda. – Hidan disse passando as mãos pela perna dela.

Hidan podia ser um babaca as vezes, mas ele também sabia ser gentil as vezes.

\- Acorda logo, minhas costas estão doendo.

As vezes, quase nunca.

Ela grunhiu saindo das costas dele.

\- Vá pro inferno, Hidan. – resmungou passando por ele.

Seus músculos ainda doíam e ainda estava muito cansada e com fome, mas não podia deixar depois. Caminhou entre os corredores até chegar a sala que queria e, com o coração na mão, abriu a porta com tudo.

A sala era quase uma escuridão total, pouca coisa se conseguia distinguir com a fraca luz do luar que vinha das janelas. Sem medo, ela entrou no quarto e foi até o final parando perto de onde ela sabia que estava uma grande cama.

\- Tadaima, Itachi-kun. – disse se ajoelhando ao lado da cama.

Uma mão pálida saiu das sombras iluminada pela luz do luar e foi de encontro ao rosto delicado da rosada, acariciando o local.

\- Okaeri, Sakura. – o dono dos olhos vermelhos vibrantes respondeu.


	14. Capa

Sakura fechou os olhos, deitando o rosto sobre a palma da mão fria dele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, parados daquele jeito.

Itachi ergueu sua outra mão e levou até outro lado do rosto dela, o segurando com ambas as mãos. Ela voltou a abrir os olhos, sentindo o toque delicado do Uchiha mais velho em suas maças do rosto, as acariciando.

\- Como está? – ele perguntou, sua voz rouca era arrastada e falha, pela falta de uso.

Sakura levou sua mão até a dele, que estava em seu rosto, e a encobriu. Acariciando a mesma.

\- Eu que devia perguntar isso. – ela disse com um sorriso brincando no cantos dos lábios. – Como você está?

Ela sentiu o Uchiha mais velho hesitar.

Levou a outra mão até seu rosto, segurando agora ambas mãos dele, as sentindo frias. Concentrou seu chakra em suas mãos, o brilho verde envolveu tanto suas mãos quanto as dele, seu brilho esverdeado iluminou a sala, tirando o rosto de Itachi das sombras que o escondiam.

Ele mantinha a mesma expressão serena de sempre, que muitos confundiam com indiferença, mas que Sakura aprendeu a interpretar como sendo uma mascara que Itachi usava para esconder o que realmente sentia. A tristeza e o vazio que os olhos ônix, iguais aos do irmão, que agora ela podia enxergar com clareza.

\- Me sinto o mesmo.

Ela soltou uma das mãos dele e a levou até o rosto pálido dele, o iluminando.

\- Eu deveria ter voltado antes. – disse com a voz angustiada ao ver o estado de Itachi.

Sua garganta se apertou ao ver os olhos ônix agora estavam quase foscos.

\- Como ele está?

Itachi não precisou nomear a pessoa, Sakura sabia muito bem a quem ele se referia.

Desviou o olhar para o chão, lembrando dos momentos que tinha passado ao lado de Sasuke. Era como jogar sal em uma ferida aberta em seu peito, mas ela impediu qualquer lágrima ou expressão de dor chegasse ao seu rosto.

Não queria decepcionar Itachi, mesmo sabendo que ele, mais do que ninguém, entenderia seu dilema com Sasuke.

\- O mesmo. – ela respondeu a pergunta dele. – Está bem, saudável, ficando mais forte a cada minuto, você teria orgulhoso de como seu Sharingan está forte. – ela sorriu de forma vazia ao lembrar de como Sasuke controlou Juugo quando o mesmo estava descontrolado.

\- Acha que ele está pronto?

Sakura suspirou, encolhendo os ombros.

\- Sasuke acredita que a única maneira de se tornar forte, de ter sua vingança, é cortando seus laços com todos e está disposto a qualquer coisa para obtê-la.

Itachi abaixou o rosto, seu cabelo formando uma cortina negra, escondendo sua expressão.

Ela pode ver na forma como agia que o Uchiha se sentia culpado pelo comportamento do irmão e, de certa forma, era, mas depois de tantos anos o enxergando como vilão quando Sakura finalmente soube seu lado da historia, o via como mais uma vitima do massacre do clã Uchiha.

Como Atlas carregando o peso do mundo, uma vitima que carregava um peso grande demais para seus ombros.

Suas mãos pingavam o sangue das pessoas que ele amava e pessoa por quem ele tinha feito aquilo tudo, o odiava e desejava com todas as forças sua morte.

Sentindo seus músculos latejarem, ela se forçou a entrar em movimento e se sentou ao lado de Itachi na cama.

\- Tenho que te devolver algo.

Ele uniu as sobrancelhas de leve.

Sakura levou as mãos até seu pescoço, tirando o cordão que tinha escondido o máximo que pode nos últimos dias.

\- Aqui. – ergueu o cordão, deixando o anel da Akatsuki de Itachi na altura do rosto dele.

Itachi uniu as sobrancelhas, uma pequena ruga se formou.

\- Deveria ter jogado fora, se ele tivesse visto...

\- Não viu. – ela garantiu. – Você me deu, eu não podia simplesmente jogar fora. – sorriu tirando o anel do cordão e recolocando em seu lugar de origem, no dedo anelar da mão direita de Itachi.

\- Você se arriscou demais. – ele teimou. – Não me importo com o anel, deveria ter colocado sua segurança em primeiro lugar.

Sakura sorriu e tombou sua cabeça para o lado.

\- Mas eu me importo. – disse lentamente apertando a mão dele mais uma vez antes de soltá-la.

Itachi suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ele subiu a mão pelo braço da garota, o erguendo até a altura dos olhos, notando a faixa que cobria o braço dela.

Sakura tentou puxar seu braço de volta, mas Itachi o segurou com mais força, a impedindo.

\- O que... – tocou as faixas, hesitante. – Sasuke fez isso? – Itachi perguntou, sua voz era sombria.

\- Não. – ela respondeu rapidamente, querendo esclarecer as coisas o mais rápido possível. Itachi desviou seu olhar para o rosto dela, com um pedido oculto de explicação. – Quando Deidara e Sasori foram atrás de mim, acabaram entrando em conflito com Sasuke e eu acabei sendo atingida por uma bomba de argila.

\- Baka. – ele cuspiu o xingamento para o companheiro de Akatsuki.

Sakura fez uma careta, girando o pulso, segurou a mão dele.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. – garantiu. – Só preciso de algum tempo e vou estar novinha em folha.

Ele ainda a olhava carrancudo, provavelmente xingando mais ainda o loiro por pensamentos.

\- Você precisa descansar.

\- Mas você...

\- Quando você estiver descansada, nós pensamos nisso. – ele disse como uma ordem, sem querer dar brecha para uma possível argumentação.

Sakura deu um sorriso preguiçoso, assentindo de leve.

Ela não se opôs, todo seu corpo doía. Por ela, deitaria em qualquer lugar e dormiria o resto da semana, tanto seu corpo quanto sua mente estavam esgotados.

\- Ainda tenho um quarto ou já transformaram em algum ateliê do Deidara e Sasori? – ela brincou.

Itachi curvou os lábios, em uma espécie de sorriso.

\- Descanse aqui hoje, se for para seu quarto não vai ter paz com tantas visitas.

Ela encolheu os ombros, ficando acanhada de repente.

\- Não quero atrapalhar.

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, ele empurrou Sakura pelo ombro até que ela deitasse na cama.

\- Descanse. – ordenou.

Sakura soltou uma risada anasalada baixa e assentiu, trazendo as pernas para cima da cama, mas deixando os sapatos do lado de fora.

Itachi retirou sua capa e a colocou sobre a garota.

\- Descanse. – disse ajeitando a capa com nuvens vermelhas, passou a mão pelos cabelos rosados.

Sakura deu um sorriso fraco, fechando os olhos, se ajeitou melhor na cama.

\- Obrigada, Itachi-kun. – ela sussurrou antes de adormecer.

Não teve sonhos, estava cansada demais para aquilo. Simplesmente apagou e deu um pouco de descanso a sua preciosa mente.

Acordou algumas horas depois com vozes ao fundo.

\- Por Kami, se abrir a boca mais uma vez eu vou enfiar meu punho gole abaixo.

\- Dei-kun, você é denso demais. – ela ouviu Tobi dizer em um gemido.

Ouviu um estrondo, algo como metal batendo em algo. Provavelmente Deidara tinha batido em Tobi com uma badeja de prata que Sakura costumava usar para servir chá.

Ela gemeu se espreguiçando, seus músculos reclamaram, pedindo por mais algumas horas de descanso, mas ela sabia que se ouvisse seu lado preguiçoso não levantaria da cama tão cedo.

O tempo tinha virado e agora fazia mais frio do que estava antes, ela procurou por algo cobertor, mas só encontrou a capa de Itachi. Não achando que ele iria se importar,vestiu a capa negra.

Ainda um pouco mole, ela saiu do quarto. Atravessou o corredor, seguindo as vozes, ela chegou a sala de estar onde estavam alguns dos mais procurados e temidos integrantes da Akatsuki.

Estavam espalhados pelo cômodo, Hidan estava sentado em uma poltrona, isolado lendo um livro, Sasori e Deidara estava no sofá maior, o loiro grunhia irritado enquanto chutava Tobi para longe dele, o ruivo olhava com indiferença para a confusão que os dois faziam.

Kisame e Itachi estavam sentados em outro sofá, Kisame ria abertamente toda vez que Tobi era chutado.

\- Até que enfim acordou, rosinha. – Hidan disse debochado.

Toda a atenção foi direcionada para a garota, que se apoiou no batente que dividia a sala do corredor. Ela encolheu a postura, ficando acanhada por tantos olhares sobre si.

\- Sakura-chan! – Tobi gritou animado, parecendo esquecer do pé de Deidara na sua cara.

Ela sorriu e seguiu até o sofá onde Itachi e Kisame estavam, sentando sobre o braço do sofá do lado onde Itachi estava. O Uchiha passou o braço por trás dela.

\- Pensei que o Itachi tinha aderido a moda dos Uchiha e tinha te feito prisioneira no quarto dele. – Deidara o alfinetou.

Itachi estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

\- Para de ser um pau no cu, você só tá com inveja que ela não foi falar com você quando chegou. – Hidan zombou dele e jogou uma embalagem de comida no loiro.

\- Viadinho de merda. – Deidara cuspiu as palavras soltando Tobi pra avançar em Hidan, mas a fala seguinte de Sasori o parou.

\- O que aconteceu com o seu braço?

Itachi apertou de leve a cintura da ninja.

\- Ela se queimou com uma das bombas de argila do seu companheiro de time. – ele disse ameaçador e Sakura sentiu a mudança de chakra nele.

Itachi não a olhava, mas Sakur apodia ver pelo canto do olho dele que seu Sharingan estava ligado.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, o contendo.

Deidara uniu as sobrancelhas, engolindo seco.

\- Sakura... – abaixou o olhar. – Quando vimos você caindo, nós queríamos voltas, mas o Uchiha menor...

\- Não foi sua culpa. – ela o interrompeu. - Eu me expôs para que Sasuke não desconfiasse de nada, não foi nada, não precisam se preocupar. – deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Ah, Sakura-chan! Se recupere logo! – Tobi correu até ela, tentou puxá-la para um abraço, mas Itachi com um só olhar fez Tobi se afastar.

\- Desejamos melhoras, blá-blá-blá. – Hidan revirou os olhos, impaciente com a melação de culpa.

Sakura riu, agradecendo mentalmente por Hidan quebrar o clima que tinha se formado.

Não queria que Deidara ficasse se culpando pelo o que tinha acontecido, quando ela tinha planejado para que aquilo acontecesse.

\- Pensando em entrar para o time de procurados? – Kisame comentou chamando atenção para o fato dela estar com a capa da Akatsuki.

Sakura arregalou um pouco os olhos, cruzando os braços tentando esconder a enorme nuvem que estava estampada logo na frente. O que era bem ridículo já que a capa tinha várias estampadas.

\- Para de falar merda, peixe. – Kisame olhou furioso para Hidan. – Olha só ela, acha que ela duraria um dia vestindo a capa? Uma coisa é ela aqui, com gente, outra é ser perseguida toda vez que bota a cara na rua.

\- Hidan... – Sakura interrompeu o que Deidara iria falar.

\- Não, ele está certo. – ela disse com um sorriso que parecia forçado. – Estou aqui para ajudar Itachi, tenho completa consciência que não pertenço a Akatsuki, meu trabalho é salvar vidas e eu não tenho a menor intenção de mudar para me juntar a vocês. – soltou a indireta. Ela não era ingênua de esquecer o porque deles serem criminosos com apenas algumas palavras gentis. – Se me dão licença. – ela fez uma leve reverencia e se levantou.

Ela abaixou o zíper por completo, tirando a capa a deixando cair sobre o sofá onde estava sentada antes. Sem se importar se sua roupa estava completamente rasgada, ou se tinha mais partes do corpo a mostra do que coberta, ela deixou a sala.


	15. Mancha negra

Depois de um longo banho e mais uma sessão do tratamento em suas queimaduras, ela foi até seu antigo quarto.

Suas coisas ainda continuavam no mesmo lugar, como se pudessem bagunçar quando seu quarto, só possuía uma cama de solteiro e uma cômoda onde ela guardava suas coisas. Era um quarto simples, mas o fator que o deixava realmente bonito para Sakura era o desenho de uma cerejeira que cobria toda parede da janela que Sasori tinha feito para ela.

Ele era um verdadeiro artista, os galhos, as pétalas caindo, toda a delicadeza que ele conseguia transmitir com apenas algumas pinceladas era incrível.

Ela suspirou, olhando para a cerejeira que Sasori fez sentindo-se culpada por ter falado daquele jeito. Não queria parecer mal agradecida, mas quando ouviu Hidan falar daquela forma, diminuindo sua força, sua capacidade, ela simplesmente deixou sua raiva falar mais alto.

Ela deu as costas para a pintura e foi se vestir, pegando seu short preto e uma camisa vermelha escura, sem mangas com zíper na frente e as bordas com uma fita preta, com uma blusa arrastão por baixo que vinha até seu cotovelo.

Não estava com animo nenhum para sair e encarar nenhum deles, mas não podia fugir das suas obrigações.

Ela já estava preparada para deixar o quarto quando ouviu baterem em sua porta. Depois de autorizar a entrada, ela viu a porta se abrir e Itachi aparecer com sua calma de sempre.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a encarou.

\- Eu já estava indo atrás de você. – ela disse indo até a porta. – Se quiser podemos começar agora.

Itachi uniu as sobrancelhas de leve, antes de assentir e dar espaço para ela passar.

Os dois foram para o banheiro, Sakura encheu a banheira enquanto Itachi se despia ficando só de calça.

\- Acho que a temperatura está... Itachi! – ela exclamou chocada ao virar e ver a grande mancha roxa escura, quase negra, na lateral do abdômen dele cobrindo a área inteira e seguindo por dentro da calça dele onde estava tampado.

A palidez mórbida dele fazia a mancha parecer pele necrosada, suas veias se destacavam como linhas esverdeadas.

Era como se a mancha negra estivesse sugando a vida da pele dele.

Sakura se aproximou e, cautelosa, ergueu a mão na direção da mancham, mas não chegou a encostar, hesitando ao ver Itachi contrair os músculos e pro reflexo se afastar dela. Ela não precisou perguntar para saber que Itachi devia estar morrendo de dor.

\- Eu deveria ter voltado antes. – disse engolindo o seco, sentindo a culpa se instalar ali, a sufocando.

Itachi virou o rosto na direção contrária a que ela estava.

\- Não fale como se eu estivesse em seu leito de morte. – resmungou ainda sem a olhá-la.

A garota se aproximou, colocando suas mãos no pescoço dele, subiu até seu rosto, o segurando pelos lados, ela fez o ninja desertor e procurado a olhar.

\- Itachi, isso não é brincadeira. – ela desviou o olhar o chão por um instante, ainda culpada, e voltou a olhá-lo. – Eu deveria ter vindo quando Sasori e Deidara foram atrás de mim.

\- Não. – ele interrompeu as divagações da garota, segurando sua mão que estava em seu rosto. – Se Sasuke estiver sob a maldição dos Uchihas, como eu acho que está, ele te mataria.

Sakura o olhou séria, diretamente nos olhos ônix iguais aos do irmão antes de suspirar, desistindo.

\- Vamos, quanto mais rápido começarmos, melhor.

Itachi assentiu e, com a ajuda da garota, foi até a banheira que ela tinha preparado entrando na mesma, a água turva e com um forte cheio calmante o cobriu até os ombros. Sakura foi para trás dele, se sentando em um banco atrás dele. Itachi se aproximou deixando suas costas perto dela.

Ela começou uma sequencias de selos e no selo final suas mãos ganharam um brilho verde, ela posicionou as mãos nas costas dele e fechando os olhos, trincou o maxilar antes de começar. Sentiu os músculos de Itachi tencionarem, mas ela não pode fazer nada, não podia ser delicada, suas mãos entraram dentro da pele dele.

Itachi soltou um gemido de dor entre os dentes quando as mãos de Sakura chegaram perto da mancha negra. Sakura apertou os olhos, fechando eles com mais força antes de arregalá-los. Não havia partes brancas ou íris, seus olhos brilhavam em verde neon, a mancha negra era drenada da pele de Itachi e subiam pelos braços da garota, infectando e tornando as veias dela negras.

Todo esse processo era doloroso tanto pra ele quanto pra ela, mas, apesar dos ofegos de dor de Itachi e o seus próprios que ela não deixou saírem para não preocupá-lo, ela não parou até Itachi ficasse completamente livre da mancha.

No final, com delicadeza, ela retirou suas mãos de dentro do corpo dele e Itachi soltou um suspiro aliviado. O corpo da garota despencou sobre o banco, cansada e completamente esgotada de chakra, ela sentia seus membros tremerem.

Sakura se se endireitou na cadeira, tentando se recompor o mais rápido possível para que Itachi não desconfiasse. Seus olhos voltaram ao normal porém estavam desfocados pelo cansaço. Itachi ainda estava imóvel dentro da banheira e Sakura sabia que era porque seu corpo estava dolorido da sessão.

Eles nunca mais tinham feito uma sessão tão agressiva assim desde a primeira vez que Sakura o tratou.

\- Fique imerso mais meia hora, vai te ajudar a com a dor muscular. - Ela disse se levantando.

Rápido demais, ela teve que se apoiar na banheira sentindo tontura e um enjoo forte. Ela teve que se controlar para não vomitar ali mesmo.

Sem se despedir, ela deixou o banheiro. Se sentindo sufocada, ela correu o mais rápido que pode para fora da base sem prestar atenção no cenário ou nas possíveis pessoas que ela poderia ter cruzado e não falou, só parou de andar quando conseguiu se livrar dos túneis subterrâneos atingindo o ar puro das montanhas que cercavam a base.

Ela apoiou as costas contra a pedra da parede exterior, ela forçava seus pulmões se expandirem o máximo que ela conseguiu, mas não parecia o bastante e na verdade só aumentava seu enjôo. Quando o enjôo foi maior do que ela podia aguentar, ela curvou o corpo e fechou os olhos para não ter que ver toda aquela água de vomito saindo.

Gemeu desgostosa sentindo mais enjôo ainda ao sentir o gosto horrível de vomito misturado com ferrugem. Ela não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que tinha vomitado sangue.

\- Ele sabe?

Sakura abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, olhando para o lado na direção da voz da pessoa encontrando Tobi sobe o galho de uma arvore. Desviou o olhar para o chão, sentindo seu estomago embrulhar de novo.

\- Ele sabe que você o curar está te matando? – repetiu reforçando.

Sakura rosnou para ele, não estava com humor para lidar com a segunda personalidade madura de Tobi.

\- Itachi sabe, o que precisa saber. – disse cortante.

\- Duvido que ele saiba disso.

Sakura respirou fundo, virando o rosto na direção contraria a dele fechando os olhos esperando que seu enjôo passasse.

\- Os Uchihas ainda vão causar sua morte, Sakura.

Ela suspirou abaixando a cabeça.

\- Itachi precisa que eu o cure, mas eu não posso curá-lo, só posso ganhar mais tempo pra ele.

\- Mesmo que isso signifique que você vai morrer?

O rosto da garota se enrugou em desgosto.

\- Ele precisa de mim até Sasuke estar pronto. – ela suspirou endireitando a postura, mantendo as costas ereta, ainda sentindo sua cabeça tonta. – Itachi não precisa se preocupar comigo, só precisa de tempo, tempo para... – tentou dar um passo e acabou se desequilibrando, sendo aparada no ultimo instante por Tobi.

\- E se você morrer antes?

Ela engoliu seco sentindo os ventos da montanha batendo em sua pele e agitando as árvores com força, fazendo uma chuva de folhas cair. Um tremor passou por todo corpo da garota e ela culpou o vento, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha nada haver com seus tremores.

Respirando fundo, ela se firmou nos próprios pés se libertando do apoio de Tobi.

\- Eu não vou morrer. – ela disse com um sorriso forçado, se afastou dele. – Agora tenho que ir, acabei de lembrar que preciso reabastecer meu estoque de ervas medicinais. – forçou mais um sorriso e se despediu com uma pequena reverencia.

Ela se retirou o mais rápido que pode.

Tobi continuou olhando para as costas da garota até que a floresta a encobriu e ele a perdeu de vista. Sua mente ficou confusa e as lembranças bagunçaram ainda mais seus pensamentos ao ver a imagem de Rin aonde Sakura tinha desaparecido.

Ele não acreditava em uma palavra que a garota tinha dito, principalmente quando ela disse que não iria morrer. Tobi ativou seu Sharingan a procura da garota, achando seu chakra parado perto de um penhasco.

Seu chakra ainda estava instável e parecia... Manchado?

\- Aonde está aquele imprestável... – Tobi desativou seu Sharingan ao ouvir os resmungos de Deidara. – Tobi!

\- Dei-kun! – Tobi disse manhoso, voltando a sua personalidade infantil e irritante.

Deidara grunhiu com o apelido odioso.

\- Precisamos ir no vilarejo comprar comida.

\- Você vai comigo, Dei-kun?! – se grudou ao braço do loiro que começou a se debater, tentando se livrar do parasita.

Ele grunhiu se sacudindo com mais força até Tobi o largar.

\- Sabe aonde a Sakura foi? – Deidara perguntou olhando para a mata. – Depois da discussão com o Hidan pensei que talvez trazer um doce, ela, sei la. - soltou um suspiro irritado. – Ela acabou de chegar e ele não tinha nada que falar aquilo.

\- Deidara?

O loiro olhou para Tobi, estranhando a seriedade na voz do integrante mais novo. Tobi encarava as matas, na direção onde tinha sentido o chakra de Sakura pela ultima vez.

\- Não se apegue a ela. – disse e começou a caminhar, seguindo a trilha para o vilarejo onde costumavam comprar seus mantimentos.

 _Garotas bonitas morrem cedo._

Completou em pensamento, com a lembrança borrada de quando Rin morreu só que, em vez da imagem da antiga companheira de time, Sakura estava em seu lugar.


	16. O vingador solitário

A lua já brilhava no alto do céu, roubando toda a atenção das estrelas menores mostrando o quão tarde era.

\- Descansaremos aqui. – Sasuke disse em seu tom autoritário e, sendo o líder do grupo, foi imediatamente obedecido pelos demais.

Os outros três membros da equipe Hebi rapidamente montaram acampamento nas margens do pequeno riacho que cortava o pequeno vale que eles cruzavam. Não houve conversa paralela, cada um fez sua função perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

A rotina da equipe Hebi se resumia basicamente a viajar o dia inteiro e parar para descansar tarde da noite, acordar no primeiro raio de sol e fazer tudo de novo desde que Sakura tinha ido embora a alguns dias atrás.

A noite da partida da rosada ainda estava bastante fresca na mente deles, bem, Juugo só conseguia recordar até o momento onde Sakura entrou em sua mente.

Não, não era nenhum genjutso, apesar dele lembrar perfeitamente do jeito horripilante que os olhos de Sakura brilhavam enquanto ele sentia seu corpo ficar dormente e sua mente ficar mais e mais nebulosa, era como se tivessem injetado adrenalina em sua corrente sanguinea.

Aquilo tinha sido bizarro demais e o fazia lembrar o tempo que passou nos laboratórios com Kabuto fazendo experiências nele, o que tinha sido um choque para ele. Nunca pensou que a garota doce e misteriosa que Sakura tinha se mostrado podia fazer algo parecido era...

Não! Sakura não era nada parecida com Kabuto. Juugo gritou em seus pensamentos.

Por conta da sua condição, Juugo tentava ao máximo se manter fora de conflitos e em paz, mas não conseguia olhar para Karin sem sentir um pouco de raiva.

Por que a ruiva tinha que ter feito aquilo?

Lembrou de quando ele acordou na manhã seguinte depois de Sasuke o derrubar com um gentsu, o clima entre os companheiros era tenso, como se qualquer coisinha, qualquer movimento brusco pudesse começar uma batalha entre eles.

Mais tarde naquele dia quando estavam sozinhos, Suigetsu disse que depois que Juugo ficou desacordado Sasuke foi atrás de Karin a interrogando e a ruiva acabou soltando o que tinha falado para Sakura. O de a cabelos brancos disse que faltou pouco para Sasuke não matar ela, poucas vezes ele tinha visto o Uchiha com tanta raiva daquele jeito.

Obviamente, Sasuke não tinha matou Karin porque, nas palavras de Sasuke, ele ainda precisava das habilidades dela e que se não fosse por aquilo... Ele não chegou a completar a frase, mas a ameaça evidente ficou no ar.

Ela não ficou ilesa, para uma garota apaixonada, ela ganhou um castigo a altura, a indiferença completa dele.

Sasuke naturalmente não era uma pessoa sociável e que mostrava vínculos com as pessoas, na verdade, ele fugia deles, os abominava e sempre reforçava para o Time Hebi que estavam juntos somente pelo fato que ele precisava das habilidades deles.

Karin nunca se importou com essa aparente indiferença de Sasuke, até achava que aquilo combinava muito bem com a imagem dele de cara misterioso e sexy, ficando ainda mais apaixonada por ele, mas ela definitivamente não sabia lidar com a nova situação deles. Sasuke a ignorava completamente, não interagia com ela, não olhava em sua direção, quando dirigia a palavra a ela sempre era bastante seco e toda vez que a ruiva tentava se aproximar dele Sasuke a olhava com tanto desprezo que a fazia se sentir um inseto que ele iria esmagar se ela insistisse.

Silencioso como sempre, Sasuke se afastou deles, subindo o barranco e se sentando com as pernas cruzadas de costas para eles, se preparando para meditar.

Juugo observou o Uchiha fechar os olhos, entrando em meditação. Desde que Sakura tinha partido, era assim que Juugo via Sasuke passar o tempo que sobrava Entre seus treinos solitários e a perseguição incessante pelo irmão.

Sasuke era sempre o último a dormir e o primeiro a acordar, tinha noites que Juugo tinha suas dúvidas se ele havia dormido ou não.

\- Vou levar até ele. - Juugo disse depois que os três terminaram de jantar.

Suigetsu soltou um resmungo qualquer, algo do tipo "se ele quisesse comer, ele vinha buscar". Juugo não deu atenção a ele, preparando um prato para o companheiro recluso. Não se preocupou em caminhar silenciosamente, sabia que, apesar dos olhos fechados, Sasuke podia sentir a energia vital de cada ser vivo a quase 150 metros dele.

Parou atras do Uchiha.

\- Trouxe seu jantar. - anunciou depois de algum tempo.

No primeiro instante, Sasuke não esboçou nenhuma reação às palavras de Juugo, mas depois de algum tempo o Uchiha virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para Juugo de canto de olho.

O maior levou aquilo como uma permissão para se aproximar, flexionou um dos joelhos, se ajoelhando, e colocou o prato ao lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para o prato, reconhecendo lentamente a receita como sendo uma das que comia quando ainda era do Time 7. Os olhos ônix ficaram nublados encarando o prato.

\- Espero que goste. - Juugo disse percebendo a atenção do ninja sobre o prato. - Disseram que você gostava com tomates extras.

Sasuke piscou, unindo as sobrancelhas na mesma hora.

\- Sakura... - o nome dela escapou como um sussurrou pelos lábios dele.

Somente ela poderia dar uma informação tão particular.

Juugo assentiu, abaixando o olhar.

\- Antes de partir, ela... - Juugo encolheu os ombros se interrompendo ao ver os músculos do ninja renegado se tencionarem.

Sasuke não disse nada, descruzou os braços, levando a mão lentamente até o prato, o trazendo pra perto.

Dizem que mais do que apenas lembranças, o gosto e o cheiro ficam marcados em sua mente como brasa na pele.

Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir o sabor e no mesmo instante sua mente o transportou para uma das memórias que ele mais tentava reprimir.

Em sua memória, ele estava em uma paisagem completamente diferente. O vale tinha sido substituído por uma floresta tropical, a vegetação era densa e ele não conseguia ver além de poucos metros a sua frente. Era noite, mas o calor ainda era grande e a umidade só aumentava, as árvores se fechavam ao redor dele dando uma leve sensação de claustrofobia que fez o sentir necessidade de sair dali o mais rápido que podia.

Buscando sair dali, ele usou os outros sentidos notando o cheiro de queimado. Por alguma razão, ele não tentou ser cuidadoso, não sentia necessidade para aquilo, algo dentro dele dizia que não havia perigo. Quando o cheiro se tornou mais forte, Sasuke soube que tinha chegado ao local.

\- Sai de perto de mim, Naruto! – o grito raivoso da garota ecoou pela pequena clareira.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas entrando na clareira, prendendo a respiração ao ver a cena.

Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi estavam ao redor da pequena fogueira. Sakura cerrava os dentes e afastava Naruto com o pé, pisando no peito dele, o loiro tentava de todo jeito abraçar a garota. Enquanto toda a confusão acontecia, Kakashi estava deitado de lado lendo o maldito livro laranja, alheio aos dois.

Somente quando ele viu que Sakura e Naruto usando as mesmas roupas de quando eram do Time 7 que Sasuke reparou que também usava suas antigas roupas.

\- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura exclamou perdendo o interesse na briga com Naruto.

Ela abriu um enorme sorrindo, o olhando com os olhos verdes brilhantes, o encarando como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros. Nunca soube lidar com os olhares de Sakura.

\- Fiz o jantar. – ela disse toda animada, colocando os bolinhos no pequeno pote, colocando os tomates extras.

Ele olhou para o pote e sua mente voltou ao presente.

Mesmo sabendo que era apenas uma lembrança, seu coração se apertou ao lembrar de como a forma que ela o olhava hoje em dia tinha mudado.

Sasuke fechou os olhos continuando a comer sem pressa.

Não era a mesma coisa, bolinho de Sakura era mais bonito e ela salvaga um pouco mais o tomate.

\- Sasuke, por que... – Juugo começou quando Sasuke terminou de comer. – Por que não foi atrás dela?

O Uchiha focou seu olhar na copa das árvores que se mexiam conforme a direção do vento. Sua expressão em branco não dava pistas para Juugo entender o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

Juugo soltou um bufo irritado.

\- Você foi atrás dela daquela vez, por que não foi de novo? – perguntou tentando manter a calma, mas estava difícil.

Sasuke continuou em silêncio.

Juugo engoliu seco, desviando o olhar para o chão. Indignado com a falta de explicação de Sasuke.

\- Karin falou a verdade, não é? Você estava usando ela como isca. – Juugo balançou a cabeça negativamente, desacreditado.

Sasuke grunhiu chamando a atenção de Juugo de volta para ele. Ele podia sentir uma áurea assassina e o chakra de Sasuke lampejando, irritadiço.

\- Desde o começo, Sakura nunca teve intenção de ficar. – ele disse amargurado.

Pra quem era um pouco mais observador, também podia o tom magoado na voz dele que ele não queria transparecer.

\- Sasuke...

\- Saia. – ordenou autoritário.

Juugo ainda ficou algum tempo olhando para líder do time antes de aceitar sua ordem e deixá-lo sozinho.

Há muito tempo, lembrou a despedida dolorosa, Sakura disse que ficaria ao meu lado, disse que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele até mesmo deixar a vila. Lembrou-se também de que disse que não era como eles e que deveriam seguir caminhos diferentes.

Lembrou de como ela correu depois de libertar a transformação de Juugo, como ela, corria dele sem olhar para trás.

Ela tinha vindo atrás dele, todos esses anos e agora, na primeira grande oportunidade de ficar ao lado dele Sakura o abandonou.

Sasuke rosnou jogando a tigela que Juugo tinha trago, antes mesmo que a tigela saísse das mãos dele o chakra descontrolado de Sasuke fez uma descarga de energia explodir a tigela, vegetação e algumas pedras flutuavam ao redor dele.

Se vingador solitário era o seu caminho, então ele iria segui-lo. Iria matar Itachi junto com qualquer pessoa que estivesse junto dele.


	17. Kamikaze

Sakura estava debruçada sobre os pergaminhos sobre a utilização de uma planta encontrada no país da Nevoa que tinha encontrado na pequena biblioteca que tinha no esconderijo.

Quando Sakura chegou, não tinha muita coisa ali que poderia interessá-la, mas conforme o tempo passou, os membros, em consideração a ela, traziam um pergaminho ou outro para ela quando viajavam e agora Sakura já tinha uma quantidade considerável.

Vários dias tinham se passado desde a sessão de cura exaustiva de Itachi e ela já estava de volta ao normal, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia.

A mancha preta não voltou a aparecer em Itachi, mas hoje eles iriam repetir a sessão que dessa vez não seria tão agressiva e sim uma forma de prevenção para que a situação não chegasse de novo a níveis extremos, ela só estava esperando a reunião da Akatsuki terminar.

Ela nunca participava das reuniões e nunca teve vontade de participar.

Tinha formado em sua cabeça que quanto menos ela soubesse sobre os planos deles, melhor. Não sabia como lidar se soubesse de algo e não pudesse usar para ajudar seus amigos, já bastava a culpa que pesava em seu coração toda vez que olhava para Itachi e conseguia ver Sasuke nos traços do rosto dele.

Sabia que estava sendo covarde por escolher a ignorância, mas ela conhecia seus limites, não poderia contribuir para a Akatsuki prender e roubar a bijuu dos amigos.

Assumir o risco de ser odiada para sempre Sasuke era uma coisa, agora ser odiada por ele e Naruto... Ela não iria saber lidar com aquilo.

Sua leitura dos pergaminhos foi interrompida quando ela ouviu um estrondo e um enorme pico de chakra se manifestou na sala de reunião da Akatsuki.

Ela se pôs de pé no mesmo instante assumindo a postura de ataque, em alerta só relaxando ao sentir o chakra se afastar do esconderijo. Achando que não teria problema se aproximar, ela deixou a sala e foi até o corredor que daria para a sala.

Alguns membros passaram por ela deixando a sala. Pain e Konan deixaram a sala lado a lado indo para o quarto do líder, Zetsu saiu logo depois fazendo Sakura se encolher quando ele passou.

As duas personalidades dele faziam um arrepio descer pela espinha dela.

Hidan saiu também, agitado o que a preocupou já que ele geralmente era o mais indiferente as reuniões deles pois as achavam realmente entediantes.

Ele pareceu um pouco sem reação ao encontrá-la, o contato visual durou um instante antes de desviar o olhar para o chão.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a porta esperando os outros saírem, estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

Itachi saiu da sala e no mesmo instante Sakura teve certeza que seu pressentimento estava certo, algo ruim tinha acontecido.

Sua expressão estava em branco, mas ela podia sentir o chakra dele como áurea sombria ao seu redor.

Ela se aproximou dele, esperando alguma resposta, mas Itachi passou por ela sem nem mesmo dirigir um olhar na direção em sua direção. Kisame saiu em seguida e quando passou por ela, abaixou a cabeça.

— Kisame?— ela perguntou desesperada por informações antes que Kisame a deixasse para trás também.

O ninja desertor parou ao ouvir o chamado dela.

— Deidara usou sua técnica secreta explosiva. — disse sem virar para encará-la.

Ela franziu o cenho, notando agora que não sentia o chakra nem Deidara, nem de Tobi.

— acabou se machucando, é isso? Eu posso...

— Era uma técnica kamikaze. – ele a interrompeu. – Deidara transformou seu corpo em uma bomba.

Sakura engoliu seco, sem acreditar no primeiro instante que Deidara pudesse ter feito algo do tipo para ganhar uma luta.

Era extremo demais.

A Akatsuki queria as bijuus, não fazia sentido Deidara provocar uma explosão suicida que poderia matar o hospedeiro das bijuu junto. Ele não faria isso, claro, a menos que seu adversário fosse realmente muito poderoso que tivesse batido de frente com ele.

— Com quem Deidara estava duelando?

Sakura o olhou apreensiva sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais ao ver Kisame hesitar.

— Sasuke Uchiha. – ele respondeu sereno e, para os padrões do membro da Akatsuki, o mais delicado que pode.

Não adiantou, no momento que o nome do antigo companheiro de time saiu dos lábios de Kisame, a rosada congelou.

Era como se tivessem drenado todo seu sangue e, por muito pouco, suas pernas não cederam e ela caiu no chão. Como um soco no estomago, ouvir aquilo a fez perder o fôlego e curvar o tronco.

Sasuke... Não.

Ela apertou os olhos, os fechando com força. Não iria chorar. Ele não morreu.

Não podia.

Sakura foi até Kisame, parando na sua frente, o obrigando a olhá-la.

— Está dizendo que Deidara se suicidou e matou Sasuke junto?

Kisame olhou para o chão, escolhendo não responder a perguntar.

Sakura trincou os dentes, seu temperamento já começava a aparecer. Engoliu a vontade de rosnar para o ninja de pele azulada.

— Vocês sempre saem em dupla, quem estava com Deidara? – cobrou.

— Tobi, mas também não tivemos noticias dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça, seu olhar passava de um ponto a outro tentando não surtar e ao mesmo tempo juntar as peças.

— Corpos? Acharam algum?

— Não, mas isso também não prova nada. – disse rápido o suficiente para que ela não se animasse. – A técnica secreta de Deidara dizimou um período de 2 km, não sobrou uma pedra.

— Mesmo assim, nenhum corpo. – ela insistiu.

Kisame balançando a cabeça negativamente, será que ela não prestou atenção no que ele disse?

— Sakura...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente freneticamente, se recusando a ouvir mais uma negativa, mais uma incerteza, mais uma facada em seu coração.

Não.

Sasuke estava vivo.

— Onde foi a batalha? Eu mesmo vou lá.

Kisame suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente, não adiantava contradizê-la, Sakura estava em negação. Só acreditaria quando visse com os próprios olhos e por isso, ele disse aonde era o local.

No instante seguinte, Sakura não estava mais parada na frente dele. Correu para o quarto que utilizava no esconderijo, foi até o pequeno móvel onde guardava suas roupas, revirando as gavetas atrás das coisas que precisava.

Grunhiu de raiva, ela arrancou a gaveta do móvel e a jogou no chão finalmente achando o que queria e enfiando nos pequenos bolsos do seu cinto.

— Sakura? Sakura, que merda...?! – Hidan apareceu na porta do quarto, nervoso com todo o barulho que a rosada estava causando.

Ela não o olhou, continuou remexendo suas coisas resmungando coisas indefinidas para ele.

— Sakura! – a chamou de novo quando viu que a kunoichi não tinha lhe dado atenção.

Ainda sem atenção por parte dela, ele se aproximou com passos cuidadosos. Ele percebeu o olhar perdido de Sakura, desfocados, suas mãos tremiam freneticamente enquanto ela procurava alguma coisa.

Hidan desconfiava que Sakura estava em estado de choque e até mesmo ela não sabia o que procurava.

— Ele... Morto... – ela agitou a cabeça, negando algo que passava por sua cabeça.

Hidan se abaixou ao lado dela, agora verdadeiramente preocupado com o estado mental dela.

Sakura parecia completamente fora de si.

— Rosinha, você precisa entender. – tentou pronunciar as palavras da forma mais delicada possível. – Mesmo que ele não esteja morto, Sasori iria caçá-lo sem descansar pra vingar Deidara.

Ele levantou a mão, a aproximando da garota, para tentar reconfortá-la, mas quando estava perto de tocá-la Sakura soltou um rosnado alto.

Hidan arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, se afastando dela, ao ver os olhos de Sakura brilhando verde neon, estreitos como um animal pronto para atacar.

— Ele está vivo. – disse com voz arrastada, como um grunhido vindo do fundo de sua garganta. – E se Sasori ou qualquer um de vocês, sem ser o Itachi, encostar em um fio sequer dele... – as mãos da kunoichi começaram a brilhar, de seus dedos seu chakra se emoldurou como unhas.

Hidan a olhou de cima a baixo, horrorizado com a transformação dela.

— Hidan.

O nukenin olhou para trás, encontrado Itachi parado na porta.

O usuário do Sharingan não olhava para seu companheiro de Akatsuki, mas sim para a kunoichi de Konoha que agora tinha voltado ao seu estado de zumbi remexendo nas coisas jogadas no chão.

Sabendo que não poderia fazer mais nada pela garota, Hidan se retirou do quarto.

Itachi se aproximou da garota parando em sua frente. Sakura ainda mexia em suas coisas, completamente alheia a presença do Uchiha. Ele flexionou os joelhos e envolveu o rosto da garota com ambas as mãos, a forçando a olhá-lo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos o encarando. Reconhecendo os traços de Itachi, tão parecidos com os do irmão, ela relaxou os músculos.

Ele afastou uma das mãos do rosto dela e a ofereceu para a garota. Sakura entendeu e depositou sua mão sobre a dele. Itachi a guiou até a cama , onde os dois sentaram e ele a abraçou de lado.

— Ele não pode estar morto, não pode. – ela sussurrou desesperada.

Itachi suspirou a apertou contra si, encostando a bochecha contra o topo da cabeça dela. Não disse nada, não conseguiria falar nada. Sakura se agarrou as vestes dele, enterrando seu rosto na camisa escura e ali mesmo desabou.

Sakura chorou até seus pulmões e gargantas doerem e quando suas lágrimas secaram, ela continuou soluçando, se agarrando desesperada a Itachi.

Ele esperou pacientemente, em silêncio até Sakura se acalmar.

Depois de um tempo, os soluços pararam e respiração dela se acalmou, mas os dois não se afastaram.

Outra pessoa pensaria que a garota teria caído no sono, mas Itachi sabia que ela estava bem acordada, quase podia ouvir as engrenagens da cabeça dela maquinando.

Sakura se afastou dele, seus braços caíram como pesos mortos dos lados do seu corpo.

— Eu vou atrás dele. – ela disse de repente.

Itachi suspirou fechando seus olhos.

— Sakura...

A rosada o olhou incrédula.

— Ele não morreu, Itachi. – ela disse de forma sofrida. – Você devia concordar comigo, você devia me apoiar.

Ele desviou o olhar para o chão.

— Acha que me agrada ouvir que meu irmão morreu?

Sakura se pôs de pé.

— Me recuso a acreditar que ele morreu. – ela o olhou nos olhos. – Me recuso a acreditar que nós abandonamos nossa vila, nossos amigos, nossa família. – Itachi fechou os olhos claramente sentido pelas palavras dela. – Abandonamos tudo e agora ele... – a frase morreu nos lábios dela, Sakura engoliu seco desviando o olhar por um instante para o chão. – Eu simplesmente não posso. – concluiu com a voz fraca e falhada.

Itachi respirou fundo e encolheu os ombros.

— Sabe que não poderei com você. - ela assentiu. – E também sabe que se for e for descoberta, os outros vão considerar isso como traição. – disse se referindo aos outros membros da Akatsuki.

Ela assentiu mais uma vez, com confiança.

Os membros Akatsuki podiam não ter muita ligação entre eles, mas tinham o bastante para colocarem o nome de Sasuke em sua lista negra.

— Tentarei te ganhar algum tempo, mas não garanto mais do que alguns dias.

— Diga que teve que me manter em um genjutso porque eu estava com descontrole emocional, Hidan irá confirmar.

Itachi estreitou os olhos um pouco, com a leve impressão que Sakura estava, pelo menos um pouco, lúcida quando Hidan veio ajudá-la e ficou assustado.

Sakura decidiu partir no meio da madrugada quando sabia que Hidan saia para fazer suas orações e também pelo fato de que não poderia simplesmente deixar Itachi assim do nada.

Ela tinha certeza que Sasuke estava vivo, mas sabia que Itachi ainda não estava confiando naquilo e sofria com o pensamento do irmão morto.

Fez sua última sessão de tratamento com ele, não sabia quanto tempo passaria fora e queria deixá-lo o melhor que conseguiria e ficou o resto do dia enfurnada no quarto do Uchiha mais velho.

Como o irmão, Itachi não era de demonstrar com palavras o que estava sentindo, por mais que ele, nessa questão, superava e muito Sasuke. Sua forma de demonstrar era por ações e pequeno gestos.

Ela sabia que ele gostava de ouvi-la falando sobre suas memórias com Sasuke de quando eram do time 7 porque via como seu olhar ficava vago e um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso no canto dos lábios dele. Sabia que ele gostava dos dangos que ela fazia, gostava de ficar sentado na sombra de uma árvore no final da tarde quando o sol não estava tão quente e a brisa estava fresca.

E pelo pouco que o conhecia, sabia que Itachi precisava sua presença ali pelo menos por algumas horas então ela ficou por perto, o acolheu em seus braços, ofereceu ombro e seu colo se apoiar e então no meio da madrugada, ela deixou o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Um manto negro a protegia do frio e escondia os fios rosados, ela saiu na surdina, deixando o Uchiha mais velho para trás.

Ele acordou quando o sol estava começando a nascer, ao ver o lado em que ela estava dormindo vazio soube que Sakura foi embora sem se despedir.

E então, enquanto observava o céu clarear, ele fez uma pequena oração pela garota.

Pois ele sabia que se tinham pessoas que se importavam tanto com Sasuke como ele se importava, essas pessoas eram seus antigos companheiros do time 7.


	18. Perfume

Sakura nunca foi uma boa rastreadora, isso não era uma novidade para ninguém, afinal, em todos esses anos de procura pelo Sasuke, ela só o encontrou quando não queria encontrar com ele.

Mas agora era diferente, ela não estava atrás do chakra de Sasuke, sabia que ele se camuflaria, ela estava atrás de Juugo.

Ela sabia como o chakra dele era. Inconstante, como se duas metades dele mesmo estivessem em conflito consigo mesmas, instável, como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

.

Depois de dois dias inteiros andando, ela conseguiu encontrar o vestígio do chakra de Juugo perto de um desfiladeiro. Ela mascarou seu próprio chakra e se aproximou furtivamente, torcendo para que Karin não estivesse junto de Juugo e a denunciasse.

O ninja de cabelos ruivos estava de pé , parado perto do rio próximo a Sasuke, que estava sentado com as costas apoiadas em uma pedra.

A pele branca estava mais pálida ainda e sua postura estava desarmada, parecia que ele tinha caído e ficado por ali mesmo, com os olhos fechados, ele parecia estar dormindo.

Esperando que ele estivesse realmente dormindo e por não ver mais ninguém além de Juugo ali, ela resolveu sair das sombras ainda não revelando seu chakra.

O vento bateu em suas costas, fazendo as mechas do cabelo rosado voarem, dificultando sua visão, e as folhagens ao seu redor se agitarem. A kunoichi hesitou por um instante para retirar as mechas rosadas, livrando a visão a tempo de ver Sasuke abrir os olhos e focar sua visão na direção dela, como se soubesse que ela estava ali o que deixou Sakura confusa já que ela tinha certeza que a mata a mantinha pelo menos um pouco escondida.

Ela travou, esperando uma reação hostil vindo dele, afinal, ela colocou o time Hebi em risco ao mexer com a cabeça de Juugo, mexendo seu controle mental para que ele se transformasse para que ela pudesse escapar.

Mas, como sempre, Sasuke a surpreendeu.

— Sakura... – o nome da rosada deslizou pelos lábios dele como uma caricia sussurrada, em um tom que ela não reconhecia, mas que tinha certeza que não era a frieza que estava esperando dele.

Sem muita firmeza nas pernas, Sakura deu um passo se revelando do seu esconderijo falho, seus olhos treinados nunca deixavam os olhos ônix dele, que a encaravam com os olhos entre apertos. Os olhos verdes médicos treinados, percorriam o corpo dele tentando, mesmo que de longe, detectarem o estado de Sasuke.

Juugo girou o corpo na direção para onde Sasuke estava olhando, em alerta, e por um momento relaxou ao ver realmente a figura de Sakura ali, a alguns metros deles.

Ela passou por Juugo sem encará-lo, indo diretamente até o Uchiha, se agachando ao lado dele, apoiando um joelho no chão. Notou o corpo dele relaxar e ele respirar fundo antes dos olhos ônix se fecharem, parecendo ceder ao cansaço.

Seu instinto médico tomou as rédeas e as mãos da kunoichi ganharam vida de forma automática, uma foi para testa dele para checar sua temperatura e a outra para sua garganta para checar seus batimentos cardíacos.

O aperto de ferro que estava seu coração desde que Kisame tinha lhe dito que Sasuke havia morrido foi desaparecendo conforme ela sentia o pulsar dos batimentos dele sobre a ponta dos seus dedos. Um soluço sofrido saiu dela e Sakura teve que resistir muito para não chorar naquele momento.

Ele estava vivo, por Kami.

Sakura segurou o rosto dele pelas laterais com delicadeza, seus dedos deslizavam sobre as bochecha dele num pequeno carinho. Suas mãos começaram a emitir um suave brilho verde e as expressões de Sasuke se suavizaram, agora que não estava mais com pressa, Sakura se permitiu ter um momento de tranqüilidade e somente admirar a paz no rosto de Sasuke.

— Ele sentiu sua falta. – Juugo disse atrás dela, mas Sakura não se virou para lhe olhar. – Ele não dizia em palavras, mas não precisaria ser um gênio para enxergar nas ações dele. – continuou e Sakura ouviu o barulho das folhas se quebrando conforme Juugo se aproximava. – Ele não perdoou Karin por ela ter falado aquelas coisas pra você e nós sabemos, e quando digo isso também a incluo, que se ele não precisasse de uma rastreadora, ela já estaria morta.

O brilho esverdeado foi enfraquecendo até perder totalmente sua intensidade, suas mãos caíram em seu colo. Ela suspirou vendo a presença de Juugo pelo canto do olho.

— Juugo, eu... – hesitou.

Juugo se remexeu inquieto, ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da kunoichi.

— Você não vai ficar? – perguntou nervoso, inconformado.

Sakura fechou os olhos, os apertando com força ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Juugo soltou o ombro dela, andando de um lado para o outro atrás da garota. Claramente agitado.

— Se não iria ficar, por que então por que resolveu aparecer? – ele parou mais uma vez ao lado dela.

— Eu não ia aparecer, eu não... – ela hesitou, engolindo seco. – Não era minha intenção que ele me visse, achei que ele estava desacordado quando me aproximei, eu só precisava vê-lo, precisava saber que ele ainda estava vivo. – continuou com a voz baixa.

Juugo suspirou encolhendo os ombros.

— Ele estava quase desmaiando de dor, provavelmente quando acordar vai achar que foi alguma alucinação. – Juugo disse tentando melhorar a situação.

— Duvido muito, Sasuke tem memória fotográfica por causa do sharingan. – Sakura respondeu com a voz cansada enquanto se levantava, sentindo suas articulações do joelho reclamarem.

Ela e Juugo se olharam diretamente pela primeira vez.

— O que planeja fazer? É capaz dele te acorrentar assim que acordar.

Desviaram o olhar para a figura adormecida de Sasuke.

— Eu posso manter ele desacordado até suas feridas cicatrizarem, mas não vou conseguir por muito tempo, o organismo dele consome rápido qualquer medicamento.

Juugo balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? Está com fome?

— Não se incomode comigo, Juugo. – ela lhe deu um sorriso gentil. – Não vou ficar por muito tempo.

O ruivo assentiu parecendo um pouco triste.

— Esperava que ficasse um pouco mais, o clima fica melhor quando você está por perto. – disse com sinceridade.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, tentando não se deixar levar pelas palavras dele. Não podia deixar que ele a convencesse a ficar, Itachi precisava dela e sabia que se ficasse muito tempo Sasori iria desconfiar de sua ausência e viria atrás dela e a ultima coisa que ela queria no momento era que Sasori encontrasse com Sasuke e resolvesse se vingar pela morte do companheiro de time.

— Tenho que ir agora. – Juugo disse depois de algum tempo, Sakura abriu a boca para falar, mas Juugo logo se adiantou. – Pode tranqüila, manterei Suigetsu e Karin longe daqui.

Sakura deu um meio sorriso como forma de agradecimento.

Poderia dizer que não era necessário que ele fosse embora, nem passava por sua cabeça ter um momento romântico com Sasuke desacordado daquele jeito, mas só não disse nada porque sabia que quanto menos pessoas sabendo que ela esteve ali, melhor.

Juugo se despediu com um aceno de cabeça que foi retribuído pela kunoichi.

Sakura admirou o rosto de Sasuke por mais um instante antes de suspirar pesadamente e começar a escanear o corpo dele para tratar de seus ferimentos.

Já era tarde da noite quando Sakura terminou de cuidar dos ferimentos dele, tinha aplicado mais uma vez a dose de calmante para não ter risco dele acordar então ela se deu ao luxo de descansar por alguns minutos antes de ir embora.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele com as pernas esticadas, seus braços estavam apoiado atrás do corpo servindo de apoio. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento frio da noite em seu rosto.

Quase podia sentir as correntes de ar levando suas tensões para longe, o barulho das folhas das arvores e os animais noturnos preenchiam sua mente.

Era o silêncio da noite que transmitia a paz que ela necessitava.

Como uma auto-sabotagem, uma voz soou em sua cabeça dizendo que a paz que ela queria mesmo só iria conseguir quando voltasse para sua vila.

Konoha. Seus amigos. Tsunade. Sai. Kakashi-sensei... Naruto.

Ela soltou a respiração, em um suspirou pesado antes de voltar a abrir os olhos. Por reflexo, seu olhar foi para a figura de Sasuke para conferir o estado dele e ficou em choque ao ver os olhos ônix abertos e encarando.

— Sasuke, você não... – ele a interrompeu.

— Não deveria estar acordado? – ele completou o que ela estava dizendo, sua voz estava bastante rouca e falhada pelas horas que ele não a utilizava. – Sei que estava querendo me manter desacordado.

Sakura engoliu seco, mas não desviou o olhar do dele para não transmitir fraqueza. Sasuke não tinha dito nenhuma mentira, ela realmente queria mante-lo desacordado.

— Pensei que não a veria mais. – ele continuou. - Pensei que me odiasse.

— Não odeio você. – ela disse na mesma hora, o corrigindo. Sua linguagem corporal ultrajada mostrava o quão ridícula a ideia para ela.

— Então por que foi embora?

Aquela pergunta sim fez Sakura desviar o olhar para as suas mãos. Não conseguiria encará-lo, a culpa a corroia por dentro quando pensava no que estava fazendo por Itachi.

— É por causa dele?

Sakura arregalou os olhos começando a suar frio.

— Você voltou para ele, não é? – Sasuke desviou os olhos para longe de Sakura.

— O que... – ela engoliu seco tentando controlar seu coração para que Sasuke não desconfiasse do seu nervosismo.

— Você deveria voltar para ele. – ele disse entre os dentes, seco. – Fiquei sabendo que ele e Kakashi lutaram com um membro da Akatsuki também.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, franzindo o cenho, agora ficando confusa sobre quem Sasuke estaria falando.

— Volte para Konoha. – ele disse ainda sem olhá-la. – Volte para Naruto.

Ela franziu mais o cenho.

Naruto?

Sasuke estava pensando que ela o deixou para ir se encontrar com Naruto?

Ela analisou bem a expressão de Sasuke. Não era possível que ele estivesse com ciúmes de Naruto, era?

— Eu não me encontrei com Naruto. – disse querendo esclarecer logo a situação, o que definitivamente chamou a atenção de Sasuke já que o mesmo desviou o olhar para ela por um instante, antes de voltar a olhar para o além. O que fez Sakura ter vontade de rir, mas ela se controlou porque sabia que o orgulho deixaria ele mais nervoso ainda. – Na verdade, não o vejo faz um bom tempo. – comentou com tristeza.

— Hn.

Sakura o olhou, notando que a expressão de Sasuke parecia bem melhor.

— Agora você precisa descansar. – ela disse já se aproximando para checar o estado dele.

Antes que ela pudesse encostar a mão sobre a testa dele, Sasuke a segurou.

— Não precisa me manter desacordado. – abaixou as mãos deles unidas.

Sakura deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

— Eu só queria sentir sua temperatura. – disse risonha como se estivesse se explicando para uma criança.

— Hn. – ele resmungou ainda desconfiado das intenções da garota.

Sakura tentou ignorar o fato que Sasuke ainda segurava sua mão e agir normalmente. Sem querer desfazer o entrelaço das mãos deles, ela levou a outra mão até a testa dele e , depois de sentir a temperatura, checou as pupilar e os batimentos cardíacos dele.

Sasuke se manteve em silêncio, esperando que ela terminasse seu exame. O chakra da kunoichi relaxando seus portões de chakra, gradualmente ele soltou a mão dela para que Sakura tivesse mais liberdade de curá-lo.

— Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Os olhos ônix foram para as esmeraldas brilhantes de Sakura, mesmo sabendo o Uchiha a encarava Sakura manteve seus olhos no que estava fazendo.

Ela esperou por uma resposta, mas depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, começou a duvidar que Sasuke fosse respondê-la.

— Seu perfume.

Sakura desviou o olhar para o rosto pálido, como se não tivesse certeza que ouviu realmente aquilo. Sasuke ainda a encarava com a mesma calma de antes.

Ela deixou suas mãos caírem em seu colo, já tendo acabado sua sessão de cura.

— O que levou você e o Deidara a lutarem? – arriscou perguntar, se ele respondeu a uma pergunta, valia a pena tentar outra.

Ela não entendia porque ele e o loiro lutaram, quer dizer, ela até arriscava um palpite. Não era pra segredo de ninguém que Deidara odiava os Uchihas por não considerar o modo de luta deles artístico, mas ela achava aquilo um motivo muito banal para começar uma luta até a morte.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para o horizonte.

— Deidara era um membro da Akatsuki, há um motivo maior para tentar matá-lo? Um procurado em todas as nações por assassinato e outros milhões de crimes.

Ela se calou absorvendo aquela resposta. Fazia sentido, mas mesmo assim a deixava confusa, por que Sasuke gastaria seu tempo lutando com alguém assim enquanto ele gritava para os quatro cantos do mundo que seu único objetivo era vingar seu clã? Por que ele se incomodaria?

— Ele tentou seqüestrar você.

Aquilo a fez arregalar os olhos e seu coração bater como o de um beija-flor.

Sasuke se remexeu, parecendo desconfortável, e executou seu jutso de fogo na fogueira que tinha se apagado.

— Você parece com frio. – disse e deslizou o corpo para baixo, até ficar deitado de lado, ficando de frente para ela.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas levemente sem saber como agir diante daquele comportamento dele. Sasuke manteve seu olhar fixo na kunoichi, transmitindo pelo olhar sua mensagem.

Não sabia se tinha entendido direito então, um pouco hesitante, ela se deitou ao lado dele, também virada de lado com o rosto na direção dele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas se encarando.

— Sabe que eu não posso ficar. – ela sussurrou.

Sasuke respirou fundo antes de soltar a respiração bem lentamente, que atingiu diretamente o rosto da kunoichi. Ele não disse nada, apenas se ajeitou melhor ao lado dela.

Sem desviar seu olhar do dele, Sakura levou sua mão foi até a lateral do rosto de Sasuke imitindo uma luz verde e lentamente os olhos ônix foram se fechando, até o Uchiha cair na inconsciência.


	19. Talvez numa proxima vez

**Notas:**

 _Desculpe não ter comentado antes, eu ainda to aprendendo o formato do , mas obrigada Nikolleta por todos os reviews fico muito feliz que esteja gostando!_

* * *

Lentamente, ele foi acordando no dia seguinte com os raios do Sol aquecendo sua pele o que era bastante incomum pois ele tinha o costume de acordar antes do Sol nascer. Sem pressa para abrir os olhos e começar um novo dia, ele ficou mais alguns instantes com os olhos fechados antes de abrir uma brecha, sentindo suas pupilas doerem pela claridade repentina.

Não olhou ao redor, não sentia o calor dela por perto, nem mesmo seu chakra, não esperava que ela estivesse ainda ali.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez quando sentiu a brisa tocar sua pele.

Ele sentiu que poderia ficar ali por longas horas, como se estivesse em uma bolha onde os problemas e responsabilidades não poderiam alcançá-lo.

Abriu os olhos mais uma vez quando sentiu uma movimentação estranha ao seu redor e ele se surpreendeu ao ver a kunoichi de cabelos rosados perto do fogo, se levantando. Os olhos ônix caíram sobre o espaço que ela ocupava antes, notando os pequenos triângulos de arroz e um peixe grelhado no espeto, ela tinha feito o café da manhã.

Ele não iria falar nada, mas ao vê-la se dirigindo para a mata se sentiu na obrigação.

— Gostaria de dizer que ficaria surpreso em saber que você iria embora sem se despedir, mas não seria verdade. – sua voz saiu rouca e arrastada por não ter sido usada a bastante tempo.

Sakura se virou em um rompante com os olhos arregalados, tão pálida que mais parecia que o sangue tinha sido drenado do rosto.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Sasuke se sentou sentindo os músculos reclamarem. Ela não se mexeu para ajudá-lo ou para impedi-lo de fazer esforço, apenas continuou o encarando agora não mais surpresa, mas sim parecendo ansiosa.

Ele encarou as plantas rasteiras que cobriam o chão onde estava sentado.

— Acho que as coisas mudaram mesmo. – ele disse depois de algum tempo esperando que ela falasse qualquer coisa para tentar explicar que estava partindo sem se despedir.

Sakura endireitou a postura.

— Eu diria para ficar de repouso, mas sei que não iria me ouvir.

Pelo histórico de despedidas que ela tinha com o nukenin, Sakura não esperava algo emotivo, mas ela ainda podia ouvir o eco da ultima despedida deles onde Sasuke a pedia para ficar. Ela suspirou, decidindo não esperar por mais um episodio que pudesse provar que Sasuke a considerava.

— Não a usei como isca para Akatsuki.

Ela parou o movimento que estava fazendo, ficando com o corpo de lado. Voltou a olhá-lo.

— Não importa o que Karin tenha lhe dito, dou-lhe minha palavra que não a estava usando. – ele concentrou os olhos ônix nos dela, para mostrar que estava falando sério.

Sakura sustentou o olhar, seu interior se esquentava com a certeza da pequena esperança de que ainda existisse um pouco do antigo Sasuke tivesse sido confirmada.

Sasuke não estava completamente corrompido.

Ela uniu as mãos em seu peito, abaixou a cabeça em uma pequena reverencia.

— Foi bom lhe reencontrar, Sasuke-kun. – ela usou o sufixo como antigamente usava, ganhando ainda mais a atenção dele.

Sasuke continuou a encarando.

— Da próxima vez a verei junto de Naruto?

Uma pergunta que escondia tantas outras.

Ela voltaria para Konoha para junto dos outros? Ela não desistiria dele e voltaria a acompanhar Naruto na missão de trazê-lo de volta? Ela queria que ele voltasse?

Sakura sorriu triste, como se soubesse de um segredo do futuro que ele não sabia e que lhe machucava.

Sasuke não gostou daquilo.

Aquele tipo de sorriso não combinava com a personalidade da kunoichi que ele costumava conhecer. Nem mesmo com todas as coisas que tinham mudado nela desde que tinham se reencontrado no esconderijo de Orochimaru, aquele sorriso nunca iria combinar com ela.

— Talvez numa próxima vez.

Podia ser uma resposta qualquer, mas as palavras que ela usou...

Sasuke engoliu seco, sentindo o ar fugir de seus pulmões quando, sem sua autorização, seu cérebro reproduziu uma de suas memórias de Itachi.

" _Ele lhe sorria gentil, sem se importar com a manhã que o irmão mais novo fazia reclamando que ele não o amava porque nunca tinha tempo para ele._

 _— Nii-san! – o pequeno Sasuke esperneava no corredor, tentando impedir que Itachi deixasse o complexo Uchiha._

 _Itachi só fez sorrir mais, desviando do irmão._

 _— Tenho que treinar agora, Sasuke. – colocou suas sandálias ninjas._

 _Sasuke cruzou os braços curtos de criança, fazendo bico ele virou a cara._

 _— Você não me ama mesmo, vá pra esse treino maldito de uma vez. – fez pirraça._

 _Itachi riu e se ajoelhou na frente de Sasuke, ficando do seu tamanho._

 _— Não diga isso, Sasuke. – o repreendeu para logo depois tocar a ponta dos dedos indicador e do meio na testa dele. – Talvez numa próxima vez, certo?_

 _Sasuke tocou a própria testa enquanto observava o irmão cruzar o portão."_

Antes que Sasuke voltasse de seus pensamentos, Sakura partiu.

Mascarou seu chakra e fez seu caminho em ziguezague para tornar mais difícil que Sasuke viesse atrás dela.

Estava tão concentrada em despistar Sasuke que acabou sendo pega de surpresa quando outro chakra bem diferente do de Sasuke veio em sua direção. Ela só teve tempo de desviar para o lado não ser acertada em cheio.

Um nevoeiro de poeira se ergueu com o ataque dificultando a visão da kunoichi, ela rolou pelo chão desviando com um dos braços erguidos na frente do rosto, o usando como proteção dos estilhaços.

Sakura ficou mais confusa ainda quando sentiu o chakra se dividir, a cercando.

Quando a poeira assentou, ela prendeu a respiração quando viu o manto negro com nuvens rubras surgir.

— Sasori.

O membro da Akatsuki ergueu o queixo estreitando os olhos ao ouvir seu nome. Qualquer afeto ou simpatia que ele tinha demonstrado no tempo que eles conviveram juntos tinha desaparecido do olhar de Sasori e no lugar, ela reconheceu o olhar calculista que ele usava em seus oponentes.

Sakura desceu o olhar pela figura dele, seguindo os fios de chakra que saiam das pontas dos dedos dele ela se viu cercada pelas marionetes de Sasori.

Agora ela entendia porque ele a olhava daquele jeito.

— Não precisa ser assim. – ela pediu em tom suplicante.

— Você deveria ter ficado na base.

Ele agitou a ponta dos dedos fazendo os fios de chakra se balançarem, suas marionetes se mexeram em conjunto assumindo a postura de ataque.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ela sabia que Sasori estava sentido pela morte de Deidara, ela também estava, afinal, o loiro era um dos que mais conviveu com ela na base. Ele até mesmo foi resgatá-la quando pensou que Sasuke estava a maltratando! Isso em si, já era muita coisa.

Mas ela não podia simplesmente dar as costas para Sasuke.

— Deveria ter ficado com Itachi. – ele deu um passo na direção dela.

Sakura ajeitou a postura, arrumando suas luvas, ela se preparou para a batalha que ela realmente não queria participar.

— Mas não, você tinha que ter vindo atrás daquele desgraçado. – ele cuspiu as palavras irritado. – Agora você vai morrer e depois eu vou atrás dele, vou fazer arte e explodir os miolos dele em homenagem ao Deidara.

Ela suspirou fechando os olhos por um instante, antes de abri-los agora o encarando mortalmente.

— Eu realmente não queria isso, mas... – deixou a frase no ar.

Mas se ele realmente quisesse ir atrás de Sasuke, teria que passar por ela e Sakura não pensaria duas vezes nos bons tempos que tiveram.

Ela iria matá-lo.


	20. Batalha

Sakura desviou mais uma vez do bloco de Iron Sand que Sasori tinha mandado na direção dela usando a marionete do Terceiro Kazekage.

Seu corpo estava coberto por cortes que ardiam quando o suor encostava, mas aquele era o ultimo de seus problemas, ela mal tinha tempo de pensar entre um ataque e outro do membro da Akatsuki.

Arfou surpresa quando o viu mexer seus dedos e a partir do movimento criar no céu em galhos feita de Iron Sand.

— A arte não é bela? – ela o ouviu dizer antes dos galhos caírem sobre si.

Uma enorme nuvem de fumaça se formou na clareira e a imagem da kunoichi rosada sumiu.

— Você deveria ter nos escolhido. – ele disse olhando para o ponto onde ela estava, a vendo cambalear para finalmente cair acreditando que o veneno da Iron Sand tinha finalmente surtir efeito nela.

Um movimento dos dedos e a marionete do terceiro Kazegake fechou seu compartimento no peito e um lamina saiu de um dos braços, a marionete avançou na garota caída.

Tudo indicava que aquele seria o fim da rosada, mas ela se levantou no ultimo instante e, concentrando chakra em seu punho, acertou com precisão o peito da marionete a explodindo.

Sasori estreitou os olhos ao ver os membros de uma de suas marionetes favoritas espalhados pela clareira.

Ela deveria estar paralisada, paralisada! Não cambaleando para se levantar da forma que ela estava.

Naquele momento, Sakura agradecia mentalmente todas as lições que Itachi tinha lhe dado sobre os membros da Akatuski para caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ele e eles decidirem que era uma boa ideia usar uma ninja de Konoha em troca da Kyuubi.

Principalmente porque por causa disso ela pode fazer um antídoto para veneno de Sasori bem debaixo do nariz dele.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos ao ver uma pequena seringa jogada no chão quando Sakura se levantou, não acreditando que ela poderia ter reproduzido um antídoto para seu veneno. Ele mesmo tinha aperfeiçoado aquele veneno, o tornando único com uma formula tão complicada que ele sabia que demoraria anos para que ela desvendasse. Era impossível que ela tivesse feito tudo aquilo no tempo que ela passou junto com a Akatsuki.

— Talvez eu a tenha subestimado, suas habilidades me surpreenderam. – desabotoou sua capa da Akatsuki. – Mas a luta termina agora.

Sakura tentou se firmar o máximo que pode nos próprios pés, tentava controlar sua respiração ofegante enquanto se preparava para o próximo ataque de Sasori, mas nada a prepararia aquilo.

Quando a capa negra caiu sobre os pés dela, ela ofegou ao ver o corpo de Sasori. Suas articulações foram substituídas por junções como em suas marionetes, mas o que tirou seu fôlego foi a visão do tronco dele, seu peitoral era formado por um compartimento do lado direito e no lado esquerdo tinha um enorme selo de madeira enfiado, em seu abdômen tinha um enorme buraco onde algo como um cabo de metal com uma ponta afiada completamente coberta do mesmo veneno.

Ela freou a vontade de dar um passo para trás quando viu aquela coisa ganhar vida e sair do corpo dele, se apoiando no chão o cabo de metal ergueu Sasori no ar e das costas dele saíram facas giratórias.

— Fazia um tempo desde que não usava meu corpo, na verdade, desde que eu entrei na Akatsuki. – ele comentou.

Sakura engoliu seco ao reconhecer o mesmo olhar vazio das marionetes dele no rosto de Sasori.

Ele deu um sorriso sádico ao ver uma expressão de choque estampar o rosto da kunoichi e isso o encheu de arrogância e prazer.

— Já se arrepende de ter protegido seu precioso Sasuke?

Ouvir o nome do Uchiha fez a expressão de choque desaparecer do rosto dela, que agora o encarava com determinação e voltar sua posição de ataque com os punhos erguidos.

Aborrecido pela reação dela, Sasori ergueu a mão direita a levando até o compartimento no peito.

— Agora vai se arrepender. – abriu o compartimento e dele saíram dezenas de finos de chakra. – Tecnica Vermelha Secreta: Performance das Cem Marionetes! – berrou e no instante seguinte Sakura se via cercada de marionetes.

Como se o tempo tivesse congelado, ela sentiu sua coragem esvair e a garotinha de 12 anos que paralisava e tinha que ser salva a todo tempo por seus companheiros de time. Uma perfeita idiota com uma kunai na mão.

"Não"

Seu coração acelerou as batidas, espalhando a adrenalina por seu sangue e o tempo voltou a correr normalmente, sem que ela percebesse, suas mãos trabalharam frenéticas formando selos.

— Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – gritou e apareceram 10 Sakura ao lado dela.

Sabia que não poderia sustentar os clones por muito tempo, não era como Naruto e possuía a Kyuubi com chakra infinito para ajudá-la, seus clones não durariam muito tempo contra as marionetes cobertas de veneno de Sasori.

Seu primeiro clone foi derrotado depois de destruir 7 marionetes, o que não era nada comparado com a quantidade esmagadora de marionetes que ela tinha que enfrentar e a partir do primeiro, seu clones foram caindo um a um até sobrarem três e a Sakura original sentindo na pele os efeitos do esgotamento rápido de seu chakra.

Sabia que não teria chance de derrotar todas as marionetes então coordenou seus clones para que abrissem caminho pelas marionetes até Sasori. Quando o ultimo de seus clones desapareceu, ela concentrou chakra em seu punho e socou o chão, fazendo grandes pedaços de pedras se soltarem.

Tentando abrir caminho, ela socou as pedras soltas pra frente destruindo as marionetes em seu caminho até Sasori. Saltou em cima da pedra que tinha socado, ela concentrou mais uma vez chakra no punho enquanto caia sobre Sasori.

Mas ela nunca chegou a tocar seu punho nele. No ultimo instante, Sasori ergueu uma espada a atravessando no abdômen da kunoichi.

Lentamente ele abaixou a espada, abaixando também o corpo de Sakura que ainda estava preso na lamina.

Os olhos verdes estavam arregalados porém sem foco, como se ela não acreditasse no que tinha acontecido. Quando os pés dela se firmaram no chão, Sakura sentiu algo subir pela garganta e manchou seus lábios de vermelho quando a kunoichi tossiu sangue.

Os olhos arregalados andavam de um lado para o outro até se focaram no olhar vazio de Sasori.

— Achou que eu não preveria seus movimentos? – a cabeça ruiva tombou para o lado, Sakura tentou falar porem só conseguiu expelir mais sangue.

Como se não fosse o bastante a perfuração, ela podia sentir seu antídoto perder o efeito e o veneno da lamina entrar em sua corrente sanguínea. Tinha mais uma dose em seu kit, mas de nada adiantaria naquele momento. Sasori tinha acertado um ponto vital.

 _Iria morrer._

Sentiu os olhos arderem, lacrimejando.

 _Iria morrer._

Não poderia ajudar Itachi mais, não veria mais Sasuke, não veria mais Naruto, não poderia mais retornar a Konoha, nunca mais veria Kakashi...

Todo seu futuro. Todas as possibilidades desaparecendo _uma_ a _uma_ na sua frente.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, acordando da sua letargia e então agarrou a lamina da espada dele com ambas das mãos fazendo Sasori a olhar confuso. Ele tentou puxar a espada, mas Sakura continuou segurando a lamina, o impedindo.

— Você... – cuspiu mais sangue.

Ela puxou a lamina, enterrando mais em seu abdômen, se aproximando dele.

Sasori uniu as sobrancelhas, ainda mais confuso e tentou mais uma vez puxar a lamina porém sem sucesso, a força da kunoichi era muita mesmo enfraquecida. Fazendo o movimento contrario ao dele, Sakura continuou puxando a lamina, se aproximando dele.

Seu agarre na lamina era tão forte que a lamina transpassou as luvas da garota e cravavam na carne das mãos dela, as fazendo sangrar.

— Só vai morrer mais rápido fazendo isso. – ele disse quando Sakura cuspiu mais sangue.

O sorriso sinistro nasceu lentamente no rosto da kunoichi expondo os dentes manchados de sangue que lhe davam um aspecto assustador.

— Eu posso até morrer... – parou de se aproximar quando já estava perto suficiente para a respiração dos dois se misturarem. – Mas você vai comigo.

A expressão confusa de Sasori mudou para choque quando sentiu algo perfurar seu peito por trás e logo depois aproveitando a brecha, Sakura o perfurou pela frente.

— Você...

— Achou que eu não preveria seus movimentos? – ela repetiu o que ele disse anteriormente e com um puff seu ultimo clone desapareceu atrás de Sasori após ter enfiado 2 kunais no peito dele.

Sasori ergueu o rosto entendendo o que ela tinha feito.

— Você é realmente uma kunoichi admirável. – disse não se importando em dar seu ultimo elogio. – Só ama as pessoas erradas.

Sakura sentiu suas pernas falharem, mas deteve a vontade do corpo de ir ao chão. Precisava ter certeza que Sasori morreria.

E ele morreu, olhando nos olhos verdes com seus vazios caramelos. Ao redor, as marionetes dele caiam aos pedaços.

Após confirmar que ele estava realmente morto, a kunoichi de cabelos rosa expeliu mais sangue e bateu o punho no cabo da espada, o partindo e a libertando da conexão com Sasori que caiu como um peso morto.

Ela ainda cambaleou um pouco antes de puxar totalmente a lamina para fora, soltando um grito sufocado quando saiu e então ela caiu primeiramente sobre os joelhos para depois ir ao chão. Sua mão foi até o ferimento e ela concentrou chakra no local para parar o sangramento com seus últimos resquícios de chakra, ela só pode fazer isso antes de ficar completamente esgotada.

Suas respirações eram profundas e ofegantes tentando em vão puxar o ar, estava sufocando e o veneno paralisava mais e mais seus musculos. Ela sabia que se não morresse pelo ferimento no abdômen iria morrer de parada respiratória, sem forças pra nem mesmo gritar por ajuda.

Gritar por ajuda? Ela riria se pudesse.

Não haveria _ninguém_ para pedir ajuda.

Morreria sozinha.

Fechou os olhos sentindo suas lagrimas quentes escorrerem. Estava tão cansada, não só da luta, mas de tudo. O sentimento de culpa por sentir que tinha traído Konoha e seus amigos, culpa por trair a confiança de Sasuke, culpa por não conseguir curar Itachi e acabar morrendo sem cumprir sua promessa a ele.

Abriu os olhos encarando o céu limpo.

— _Sakura?!_

Ela piscou tentando focar a visão para reconhecer quem tinha chegado, mas sua visão já estava turva.

— Sakura, pode me ouvir?! – ela conseguiu perceber o desespero da pessoa.

A pessoa sabia seu nome e parecia não querer lhe fazer mal por isso, Sakura tentou falar, seus lábios se moveram, mas sua voz não saiu. Ela soltou um gemido de dor quando a pessoa tocou em sua ferida.

— Merda. – a pessoa resmungou e voltou a falar com ela. – Sasori usava um veneno, você tem um antídoto?

Ela assentiu fracamente e sentiu a pessoa apalpar seu kit. A pessoa injetou o antídoto nela, mas Sakura estava tão entorpecida pela dor que nem sentiu a agulha penetrar.

— Pronto, agüente firme. – ouviu, mas não se sentiu confortada, já estava perdendo a consciência. – Sakura? Sakura, não feche os olhos! Sakura!

Ela até tentou, mas antes que percebesse a escuridão a engoliu.


	21. A verdade

**Notas:**

 _Esse, de longe, é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto e que mais tenho orgulho. A fic toda girou em torno para que isso acontecesse, então espero que gostem!_

 _E não me odeiem tanto kkkk_

* * *

Era como estar em um longo vazio sem fim, em um estado eterno onde o tempo não parecia passar. Ela tremia de frio mesmo tendo certeza que sua pele queimava, algumas vezes quando melhorava um pouco dos tremores, ela conseguia ouvir barulhos, algo parecido com vozes ao seu redor, mas nunca conseguia distinguir de quem era.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado antes de despertar aos poucos, primeiro ela sentiu muito cansaço, como se tivesse caminhado por quilômetros carregando um peso enorme, depois sentiu a garganta seca e áspera e por fim o incomodo nos olhos por causa da iluminação.

Ela apertou os olhos antes de abri-los lentamente para que conseguisse se acostumar com a claridade.

Não fazia de onde estava.

As paredes rochosas eram de um tom de laranja queimado, mas ela não sabia se aquela era a cor verdadeira delas ou se tinham aquela cor por causa da iluminação a base de velas. Nessas mesmas paredes, haviam lacunas que eram usadas como prateleiras para alguns frascos que ela não conseguia identificar pra que serviam.

Não possuía nenhuma janela e a porta para saída era uma cortina farta de plantas que impedia que qualquer iluminação entrasse.

A falta de noção de tempo fez o pânico crescer dentro dela. Quanto tempo teria apagado? Será que Sasori estava morto mesmo? E se não estava, Sasuke estava bem? Tinha se ausentado por tempo demais, Itachi precisava dela .

Sakura fez menção de se levantar, mas se freou quando todos seus músculos reclamaram. Ela respirou fundo e se concentrou, seu chakra ainda não estava completo, não tinha como se curar, mas poderia pelo menos aliviar suas dores para que pudesse se mover.

— Você não deveria se mover, ainda está muito fraca.

Sakura arregalou os olhos olhando alarmada para a porta, não conseguia ver o rosto da pessoa por ele estar contra a luz, mas sentiu seu sangue gelar ao reconhecer as nuvens vermelhas sobre a capa negra.

Provavelmente a essa altura, toda a Akatsuki já sabia do que tinha acontecido a Sasori e que ela tinha sido a responsável por aquilo. Não sabia porque a tinham mantido viva, mas a hipótese antiga de que iriam usa-la como moeda de troca para atrair Naruto estava de volta a sua mente.

Estava indefesa e com certeza não teria chances se a pessoa tentasse atacá-la.

Não soube se suspirava aliviada ou continuava tensa quando a pessoa se aproximou de uma vela e Sakura pode a reconhecer como sendo Tobi.

— O que... – murmurou confusa.

— Você ainda não estava completamente curada, não devia estar se esforçando. – ele mexeu nos frascos, olhando nos rótulos a procura de um em especifico. Quando encontrou o que queria, se aproximou dela com o fraco nas mãos servindo um copo de água da jarra que tinha ao lado da cama. – Tome, é para dor.

Sakura olhou desconfiada para o frasco até sua mente reconhece-lo, era um dos que ficava em seu quarto do esconderijo da Akatsuki. Olhou para os outros frascos, agora também reconhecendo-os.

— Tomei a liberdade de trazer suas soluções, achei que você só confiaria em seu próprio trabalho. – Tobi explicou.

Ela nada disse, apenas pegou o frasco derramando algumas pílulas na palma da mão as engolindo sem beber a água que ele oferecia.

Entendendo aquilo como prova que ela ainda não confiava nele, Tobi bebeu da água.

— O que aconteceu? – se esforçou para falar, sentindo sua garganta arranhar pela falta de uso.

— Quando te encontrei, o veneno do Sasori já tinha atingido seus portões de chakra e seu coração já estava parando, mais um pouco não escaparia com vida. – Sakura o ouvia em silêncio, olhando para as próprias mãos. – Estamos em um dos meus esconderijos, a Akatsuki já sabe da morte de Sasori.

Ela assentiu levemente antes de arregalar os olhos.

— Itachi! Ele precisa de mim! – fez menção para se levantar, mas Tobi a segurou pelos ombros a impedindo. – Você não entende, ele...

— Itachi sabe que está aqui. – a kunoichi cessou seus movimentos. – Ele veio algumas vezes visitá-la escondido já que os lideres estão vigiando seus passos.

Tobi pegou o frasco das mãos da kunoichi, o colocando junto aos demais.

— Por que me salvou? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido. – Sasori era seu parceiro.

Tobi deu as costas a kunoichi, caminhando sem pressa pelo pequeno quarto.

— Temos que escolher com bastante atenção nossos aliados. – Sakura o olhou mais confusa do que antes. – Sua lealdade aos Uchihas é admirável.

Nada do que ele estava falando fazia sentido para ela. O que ele tinha haver com a historia? O que ele ganhava com ela sendo leal ou não?

Ela estava prestes a fazer outra pergunta quando Tobi se virou, a fazendo arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração ao reconhecer o brilho vermelho do Sharingan no único olho visível dele.

— Como... Como é possível? – soltou surpresa. – Você é um...

— Obito _Uchiha_. – ele se apresentou retirando a mascara, revelando seu rosto.

Os olhos verdes percorriam a figura sem mascara, ainda sem acreditar.

Os cabelos negros, os traços, o Sharingan... Um verdadeiro Uchiha, sem ter o que duvidar. A única coisa que diferenciava dos outros dois era por ele ter metade do rosto enrugado, provavelmente consequencia de alguma batalha no passado, ele mantinha o outro olho fechado.

— Somos poucos... – ele voltou a se aproximar e, inconscientemente, Sakura se encolheu.

— Itachi sabe disso?

— Não.

Ela respirou fundo, prendendo o ar por alguns segundos antes de solta-lo lentamente. Tentando assim acalmar sua mente.

— Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada? – perguntou fracamente.

— 9 dias.

Sakura uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão. Mesmo que estivesse no estado que Tobi, ou melhor Obito, disse que estava, ela não ficaria tanto tempo desacordada por conta de um veneno.

— Você... Você me colocou em um genjutso. – disse conectando as coisas.

Ele assentiu.

— Achei que iria se curar mais rápido assim.

— Itachi! Eu preciso vê-lo. – ela se agitou na cama, colocando as pernas para fora se levantando rápido e na mesma hora sendo amparada pelos braços do Uchiha quando teve uma vertigem.

— Devia descansar. – aconselhou.

— Já descansei tempo demais, ele precisa de mim. – respondeu se recompondo, ela deu dois passos antes de voltar a olhá-lo. – Vai me ajudar a achá-lo, ou vou ter que fazer sozinha?

Obito olhou bem para a kunoichi e suspirou, por fim abriu seu olho esquerdo mostrando um novo tipo de Sharingan que Sakura nunca tinha visto antes.

Ela queria perguntar o que era aquele Sharingan roxo, mas achou melhor deixar para uma próxima ocasião.

— Vou leva-la até ele, mas não acho que é uma boa ideia. – esclareceu antes de abrir um portal.

Reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, Sakura olhou confiante para o portal e deu um passo em sua direção sentindo seu corpo ser sugado pelo vortex.

Ela não sabia se aquilo iria mesmo funcionar, ou se Obito era realmente confiável e a estava mandando na direção certeza, mas naquele momento não poderia confiar em mais ninguém para ajudá-la.

Durou apenas 2 segundos, mas foi uma das sensações mais esquisitas que ela já teve na vida. Quando ela abriu os olhos não estava mais na caverna que dividia antes com Obito e sim numa espécie de sala, o símbolo dos Uchihas espalhados por todos os lados.

O que...

Ela ouviu uma explosão na sala ao lado e então o teto do salão onde estava caiu. Cruzou os braços sobre a cabeça para se proteger, só os descruzando quando o barulho terminou.

Mas o que estava...

Ela se concentrou, focando no chakra de Itachi e então correu ao seu encontro passando pelo buraco no teto para encontrá-lo lá em cima.

— Itachi! – correu desesperada ao encontro dele.

Nunca tinha o visto tão debilitado. Ele mal conseguia se manter em pé!

Seu olho direito sangrava e ela apostava que tinha sido pelo uso excessivo do Mankekyo, sangue também saia por sua boca e seu corpo tinha diversas queimaduras.

Itachi pareceu realmente surpreso ao vê-la, não, surpreso não. Desesperado.

Em pânico.

— Você não deveria estar aqui, você... Tobi deveria...

Ela abraçou o corpo dele, seu chakra se espalhando por ele. Sakura começou a se desesperar ao ver o tamanho dos danos nele.

— Itachi, você...

— Você não deveria estar aqui! – gritou empurrando ela com brutalidade, algo que ele nunca tinha feito antes.

Sakura arregalou os olhos assustada com a reação dele, mas mesmo assim tentou se aproximar mais uma vez dele abraçando seu corpo.

Naquele momento, ela ouviu outra explosão vindo debaixo e então ela sentiu outro chakra. Um que a paralisou completamente.

— Itachi! – um grito que rasgou sua alma e fez seu coração parar.

Ela via o Uchiha mais velho arregalar os olhos, olhando para um ponto, ou melhor, alguém atrás dela.

Não queria virar, não queria ter que encará-lo, não queria conhecer o que o destino cruel tinha vindo cobrar mais cedo do que pensou.

Um minuto de tensão se passou até a voz do intruso voltar.

— O-o que... – ela engoliu seco. – Não...

Sakura fechou os olhos quando a voz de Sasuke chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Cada fibra de seu corpo tremia em pânico, mas mesmo assim, ela girou seu corpo para encará-lo.

A expressão de completo choque de Sasuke durou apenas milésimos de segundos antes do puro ódio dominar seu rosto.

O pior ser humano do mundo, um inseto, algo miserável. Era assim que ela se sentia sob o olhar dele.

Nem em todos os momentos que imaginou o que aconteceria quando ele descobrisse chegava aos pés do que estava acontecendo e prestes a acontecer.

Talvez se Sasuke não estivesse tão consumido da adrenalina da luta, ele tivesse reparado antes.

O chakra vivo e puro, o cheiro, a presença... Mas ele custava acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam.

Sakura.

Uma voz começou a sussurrar no fundo de sua mente.

 _Ela o traiu._

Sua cabeça tombou para o lado, em um espasmo.

 _Todo esse tempo..._

 _Com ele..._

Outro espasmo e Sasuke levou a mão até o selo amaldiçoado, sentindo ele rastejar em suas veias querendo sair. Ele rosnou.

— Todo esse tempo... – ele repetiu junto com a voz de forma gutural, aos poucos as informações que ele tinha se encaixavam bizarramente. – Você nunca foi prisioneira deles, você nunca foi seqüestrada, aquilo... Os dois só estavam te levando de volta – ele grunhiu, seu ombro pendendo pra baixo. – De volta pra ele! – cuspiu com ódio.

 _Com ele... Te traiu com ele!_ A voz rosnou na cabeça dele.

\- Toda vez que você ia embora... – outro espasmo, balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro como um cachorro. – Toda vez corria de mim! – gritou entre os dentes, suas veias sobressaíam sobre a pele pálida. O grito a fez dar um pequeno pulo, tremendo.

Sasuke mostrava os dentes, rosnando. Parecendo perder contra o que quer que tivesse lutando contra dentro do próprio corpo.

 _Faça ele pagar! Ela o traiu!_ A voz continuou a sussurrar na mente dele. _Mate-a! Mate os dois!_

Sasuke rosnou dando um passo na direção dela.

Pela visão periférica, Sakura percebeu que Itachi tinha começado a se mover para protegê-la. A kunoichi levantou o braço, em um pedido para que ele parasse.

Itachi estava por demais machucado, protegê-la seria desperdício de tempo e de vida.

Sakura sabia que merecia isso.

A pele do ombro de Sasuke começou a se deformar e Sakura soube que ele tinha perdido o controle quando a olhou com o Sharingan ativado e um sorriso psicopata.

— É a minha vez de fazê-lo sofrer.

A voz riu na cabeça do mais novo Uchiha, se deliciando com o que iria acontecer.

Em um piscar de olhos, a mão direita de Sasuke apertava o pescoço da kunoichi a ergueu no ar.

Sakura arregalou os olhos tentando puxar o ar, sem conseguir. Suas mãos agarraram a mão de Sasuke, seu corpo lutando por sua vida contra o aperto de ferro dele suas pernas se debatiam no ar.

— De todos... – ele murmurou olhando no fundos dos olhos verdes que lacrimejavam. – Eu esperava isso de todos... _Menos de você_. – completou cuspindo as palavras, com nojo.

— Sasuke! Solte-a! É a mim que você quer! – Itachi dizia tentando ir até eles, mas suas pernas não pareciam mais tão certas.

— Você tem que sofrer, o que eu sofri! – gritou para o irmão mais velho e então voltou a focar o olhar na garota. – O que eu estou sofrendo.

 _Mate-a! MATE OS DOIS!_

Itachi tentou mais uma vez se aproximar deles, mas se deteve quando enormes serpentes brancas romperam do selo no ombro de Sasuke e da boca de uma das serpentes sai a figura de Orochimaru.

Itachi desviou o olhar por um instante para os dois, hesitante, antes de convocar seu Susanoo.

Sasuke e Sakura, por outro lado, pareciam ignorantes a batalha entre Itachi e Orochimaru. Os dois não desviavam o olhar um do outro.

— Sasuke... – o nome do ninja saiu estrangulado pelos lábios azulados da kunoichi.

Ela ainda se debatia contra o aperto dele, mas agora bem menos.

— Implore por sua vida. – ele disse entre os dentes. – Diga que é mentira! Que você e ele...

Ela manteve seu olhar no dele, as únicas coisas que saiam de seus lábios eram os ofegos desesperados por ar.

Sasuke rosnou e, inconscientemente, aumentou seu aperto no pescoço dela. Os lábios rosados, ou melhor roxos pela falta de ar, estavam abertos agora já quase sem forças pra puxar mais o ar.

— Diga!

Sakura encarou o fundo dos olhos ônix e deu um pequeno sorriso, em sua pele grandes manchas roxas, quase negras apareciam.

— Eu amo você. – as palavras deixaram dos lábios da kunoichi em um sussurro ao mesmo tempo que o brilho dos olhos dela.

As mãos que antes tentavam afrouxar o aperto de Sasuke em seu pescoço caíram moles, seu corpo também parou de se debater.

Sasuke piscou uma, duas vezes antes de afrouxar o aperto, o bastante para que o pescoço da kunoichi de Konoha deslizasse sobre seus dedos e caísse de qualquer molenga no chão.

Seu Sharingan sumiu enquanto ele olhava em choque para o corpo sem movimentos no chão.

Ela...

Seu pensamento foi interrompido quando toda a massa branca disforme de Orochimaru deixou o selo em seu ombro. Ele olhou para cima, percebendo então a batalha que ocorria entre Orochimaru e Itachi onde o Uchiha claramente ganhou.

Sasuke deu um passo para trás, se afastando do corpo desfalecido no chão. Olhou mais uma vez para Itachi para ver que seu irmão agora andava em sua direção.

Completamente sem chakra, Sasuke recuou conforme Itachi avançava, Itachi só parou por alguns instantes ao lado do corpo da rosada assumindo uma expressão realmente abatida. Ele voltou a andar na direção do irmão mais novo, o encurralando em uma das paredes com o símbolo Uchiha.

Itachi ergueu o dedo médio e o indicador, pousando sobre a testa do irmão.

— Me perdoe Sasuke, mas não haverá uma próxima vez.

Sasuke olhava em choque para o rosto do irmão enquanto sentia s dedos dele escorrem de sua testa, passando por sua bochecha até deixarem seu rosto. A perna que servia de apoio para Itachi bambeou e ele, sem forças para reagir, caiu de testa da parede antes de finalmente ir ao chão.


	22. A verdadeira verdade

**Notas:**

 _Olá! Sei que demorei e peço mil desculpas por isso. Pretendo voltar a postar com mais frequencia._

 _Fico tãoooo feliz de ver que voces gostaram do capitulo 3_

 _Nikoletta: Obrigada por sempre estar aqui 3 eu amo demais esse capitulo e fico muito feliz das pessoas conseguirem sentir o que eu tentei passar._

 _Son-AbyGC: gracias! no sabia que tenia lectores que hablan español, donde usted es?_

 _Jessyhime: Obrigada, eu amo escrever essa fic e amei fazer essa cena fico muito feliz das pessoas terem gostado._

 _Misteriosa(o) B: desculpe pela demora kkkk apareça mais vezes!_

 _VAMOS AO CAPITULO!_

 _Qualquer um pode começar de novo_

 _Não pelo amor, mas pela vingança_

 _Através do fogo, nascemos de novo_

 _A paz pela vingança_

 _Trás o fim_

Fazia algum tempo que Sasuke tinha acordado. Nem mesmo se lembrava de quando tinha apagado, mas ele permanecia com os olhos fechados como uma forma inútil de tentar escapar da realidade.

Nunca parou para pensa em como se sentiria quando finalmente acalcasse seu objetivo. Satisfeito? Não diria que aquilo que sentia era algo perto de satisfação. Felicidade? Com certeza não. Alivio? Talvez esperasse sentir aquilo, mas também não sentia isso.

Se sentia vazio. Todo aquele ódio que o motivou a acordar todos os dias em sua busca incansável por vingança agora o deixava anestesiado.

Abriu as pálpebras exibindo os olhos ônix opacos. A luz fraca fazia seus olhos arderem, mas ele não voltou a fechá-los e, em vez disso, abriu mais as pálpebras. Aceitando a dor.

Ele encarou o teto da caverna. Onde ele estava? Não se lembrava de como tinha chegado ali, a ultima coisa que se lembrava era de desmaiar ao lado de Itachi.

Respirou fundo. Era isso. Agora ele era o ultimo Uchiha, o clã que um dia foi um dos mais poderosos, se não o mais poderoso de toda historia shinobi, agora estava reduzido a um único integrante.

O que ele deveria fazer agora? Não tinha mais nada além do sobrenome amaldiçoado. Deveria reconstruí-lo ou deixar que morresse consigo? Não, não o deixaria morrer assim aquela era sua certeza. Iria reconstruí-lo, acharia uma kunoichi habilidosa que faria jus ao sobrenome. Sua mente traiçoeira agiu mais rápido do que ele pode prever.

Sakura...

 _"Sakura encarou o fundo dos olhos ônix e deu um pequeno sorriso, em sua pele grandes manchas roxas, quase negras apareciam._

 _— Eu amo você. – as palavras deixaram dos lábios da kunoichi em um sussurro ao mesmo tempo que o brilho dos olhos dela."_

Ele soltou o ar que nem tinha percebido prender, uma pontada dolorosa surgiu em seu peito ao lembrar. Sua garganta se fechou e ele trincou os dentes tentando prender suas emoções. Ainda podia sentir o perfume dela no ar.

Todo aquele tempo...

Lembrou-se de quando a encontraram em um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru, da forma vazia com que ela o tratou. Ela nunca esteve a procura dele, nunca intenção de encontrá-lo, não quando já tinha seu irmão em seu lugar no coração. A inocência e a lealdade para com Konoha da Sakura que vivia em suas memórias a tinha tornado na traidora perfeita já que nunca passaria por sua cabeça que ela poderia, no final, ser a punhalada final.

Traidora...

Talvez ele nem mesmo fosse o ultimo Uchiha. Talvez ela tenha se rendido a Itachi durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos pelas costas dele.

Ele virou o rosto para a parede, apertando os olhos com força quando sua mente projetou a imagem de uma criança de cabelos negros no colo de Sakura chamando Itachi de pai. Seu estomago embrulhou de uma forma que ele achou que iria vomitar de tão nervoso.

Sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando notou uma movimentação ao seu redor. Virou o rosto na direção a tempo de ver uma figura mascarada surgir das sombras vestindo típicas roupas shinobi.

— Faz algum tempo desde que nos encontramos pela ultima vez.

Apesar de reconhecer a figura do estranho de suas lembranças, Sasuke não fez nenhum esforço para lembrar de onde.

— O que quer?

Queria que ele fosse embora, não estava com paciência para interagir com ninguém naquele momento.

— Conversar. – o estranho disse erguendo a mão até a mão, porém, hesitou antes de levantá-la.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o brilho vermelho vivo vindo do único olho visível. Na mesma hora, seus próprios olhos começaram a arder absurdamente, como se estivessem enfiando dezenas de agulhas neles.

O estranho gritou em agonia quando chamas negras surgiram em suas roupas.

Sasuke grunhiu fechando os olhos com força, tentando parar a dor, que só passou depois de alguns minutos. Quando finalmente achou que já estava seguro, abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o mascarado retornando a parte iluminada por velas da caverna.

— Devia ter pensado que Itachi tentaria te proteger de mim.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas à menção do nome do irmão, confusão e ódio em sua expressão. Com certeza não estava pronto para falar sobre o irmão ainda.

— Antes de morrer, Itachi transferiu seu Mangekyo para você como uma ultima tentativa de proteger você de mim. – explicou. – Deve ter sido programado para ser ativado quando visse meu Sharingan.

— Me proteger?! – Sasuke berrou em total fúria. – Ele matou meu clã inteiro! Minha família inteira!

O mascarado se apoiou na parede da caverna.

— Exatamente, matou um clã inteiro com alguns dos melhores shinobis do mundo e deixa um garotinho vivo?

O Uchiha mais novo grunhiu aborrecido, não queria ouvir as idéias idiotas dele.

— Ele matou minha família inteira! – Sasuke gritou entre os dentes. – Ia arrancar meus olhos pra ter o Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno! Meus olhos! – agitou a cabeça, em espasmo. – Pare, apenas pare! Itachi era mau! Um assassino procurado! Um Akatsuki! – dizia para o estranho e para si mesmo, numa espécie de oração para o proteger das idéias do outro.

— Você realmente conhecia seu irmão? – o questionou. – Pense Sasuke, ele teve tantas oportunidades e mesmo assim você continua vivo.

Ele balançava o tronco para frente e para trás, sentindo que a qualquer momento iria perder o controle.

— Não... Não...

— Itachi nunca teve intenção de matá-lo, Sasuke.

Mais espasmos passaram pelo corpo do antigo membro do time 7.

— Não! NÃO! – gritava segurando a cabeça com as mãos, puxando com força o cabelo. – Itachi era...

— Itachi estava te protegendo. – o mascarado disse calmamente enquanto via o Uchiha perder completamente o controle entrando em surto.

Não, Itachi não podia estar o protegendo. Ele... Ele matou sua família! Tentou matá-lo diversas vezes! Não... Era impossível...

Não, era impossível! Imagens de sua infância com o irmão passavam em sua cabeça. Itachi o carregando nas costas pelas ruas da aldeia, eles brincando de pique-esconde, ele o ajudando a treinar...

— Não acredito em suas mentiras! – berrou.

O estranhou pacientemente enquanto via o Uchiha se perder da realidade até finalmente sua mente entrar em colapso e ele desmaiar.

Sasuke acordou algum tempo depois, um pouco confuso sobre o que tinha acontecido.

— Espero que não se importe, achei melhor amarrá-lo. – o estranho disse chamando sua atenção.

Sasuke se manteve em silêncio.

— Agora que você se acalmou poderemos começar.

— Quem é você? – Sasuke perguntou entre os dentes.

Queria distancia dele.

— Sou talvez o único o que pode contar a verdade. – se aproximou.

Sasuke virou o rosto na direção contrária a que ele estava. Não queria voltar a falar daquilo.

— Itachi não agiu sozinho...

— Outro traidor o ajudou, sei disso. – o cortou.

— Sim, mas a verdade é que massacre do clã nada mais foi do que uma ordem de Konoha.

As palavras do mascarado calaram os pensamentos de Sasuke.

— Você deve saber que o clã Uchiha sempre foi muito poderoso, tão poderoso que somente atraiu o respeito de alguns, mas a inveja e o medo também. Depois do ataque da Kurama, os poderosos começaram suspeitar que estavam envolvidos por sua capacidade de controlar a Nove-Caudas e a temer que clã tentasse uma rebelião. Então resolveram colocar um agente infiltrado dentro, seu irmão. – Sasuke olhou em choque para ele. – Suas suspeitas não eram infundadas, muitos Uchihas começaram a planejar realmente uma rebelião para tomar o controle da vila. – o mascarado continuou a falar, parecendo perdido em suas próprias memórias. – Seu pai, como um dos líderes, pediu para que Itachi entrasse na ANBU e assim agisse como um agente duplo.

Aos poucos, pequenos fragmentos de sua infância que ele antes julgava sem importância voltaram. As conversas privadas de Fugaku e Itachi e a forma como o irmão sempre saia tenso das conversas, a forma como algumas pessoas os olhavam quando eles passavam...

— As coisas ficaram cada vez mais tensas e a recriminação com os Uchihas só aumentou, Danzou fazia qualquer coisa em seu alcance para nos conter, o que só deixou os nervos do clã mais exaltados. O Terceiro Hokage tentou negociar, tentando evitar mortes, mas Danzou resolveu agir por conta própria e ordenou o massacre a Itachi.

— Ele traiu nosso clã... – Sasuke disse entre os dentes, ainda inconformado com a traição do irmão.

Do que tinha adiantado perder todo aquele tempo contando aquele monte de baboseiras? No final só mostrava que Itachi tinha sido mesmo um traidor.

— Você nunca esteve numa guerra, mas Itachi sim. Os horrores da Terceira Guerra Ninja ainda estavam muitos presentes na mente dele. Então ele fez sua decisão. Preferiu ele mesmo carregar o ódio dos outros.

Sasuke fechou os olhos com força, virando o rosto.

— Mesmo tem ordens de exterminar seu clã inteiro, Itachi simplesmente não conseguiu... – seu único olho encarou Sasuke. – Não conseguiu matar seu irmão mais novo.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos em choque.

Isso não... Não fazia sentido. Ele...

— Então antes de deixar a aldeia, Itachi foi até o Terceiro Hokage e implorou que protegesse você de Danzou e dos outros que podiam querer terminar o extermínio quando ele estivesse longe e ameaçou Danzou. – o mascarado cruzou os braços. – Disse que se ele ousasse chegar perto de você, ele iria expor todas as merdas e ir atrás dele. – olhou bem para o moreno, que parecia desolado. – Itachi sempre esteve preocupado com você, apesar de não poder revelar a verdade a você.

Sasuke olhava para as próprias mãos tentando organizar seus próprios pensamentos. Sentindo a culpa aos poucos o assolar.

— Por que... Por que ele não me contou? – murmurou ainda olhando para as mãos. Sentindo nojo de si mesmo. – Eu podia...

— Ele não queria que você soubesse o lado negro do clã, não queria que você culpasse a aldeia.

Um som gutural saiu da garganta de Sasuke, quase animalesco. A mascara impediu que Sasuke visse o sorriso que tinha nascido no rosto do estranho.

— Itachi via a salvação em você por isso alimentou seu ódio contra ele, sempre esteve em seus planos morrer enquanto lutava contra você. – o mascarado suspirou. – Essa é a verdade sobre seu irmão.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem querer acreditar naquilo.

Konoha tinha mandado matar sua família? Konoha?!

Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Ele tentou me matar! Tentou arrancar meus olhos! – repetiu ainda em negação.

— Se ele quisesse realmente te matar, já estaria morto a muito tempo. – o cortou já impaciente pela teimosia dele. – Lembre-se da ultima batalha...

Mas ele não conseguia.

 _"— Eu amo você. — as palavras deixaram dos lábios da kunoichi em um sussurro ao mesmo tempo que o brilho dos olhos dela."_

— Você está livre do Selo Amaldiçoado. – o mascarado disse notando que Sasuke estava para se perder nos pensamentos.

Sasuke olhou para o ombro, notando agora que estava livre da marca.

— Ainda não acredito em você.

O mascarado suspirou.

— Se não acredita, então me diga por que continua vivo? – o questionou sem esperar por uma resposta. – Ele matou todos que conhecia, sua amada, seu pai, sua mãe, mas não conseguiu matar você porque ele amava você mais do que sua aldeia, mais do que sua família, mais do que a própria vida.

Sasuke engoliu seco, fechando os olhos com força sentindo seus olhos arderem querendo lacrimejar.

— E onde ela se encaixa nisso? – encarou o mascarado. – Onde Sakura se encaixa nessa historia toda?

Nesse momento o mascarado pareceu vacilar, virando para prateleiras cravadas nas paredes onde estavam vários frascos. Ele tocou um dos frascos com a mão.

— Há algum tempo atrás, Itachi descobriu que tinha uma doença fatal e o uso excessivo do Mangekyo só agravou sua situação. Sabia que não conseguiria sozinho então buscou por alguém que pudesse.

— Sakura. – Sasuke concluiu o pensamento.

— Exatamente.

Era lógico ele procurar pela pessoa mais capacitada e quem melhor do que a aprendiz da Hokage? Mas Sasuke sabia o quão leal Sakura era a Konoha, para ela concordar com algo daquele tipo...

— Itachi contou a ela. – afirmou.

O mascarado assentiu mais uma vez.

Sasuke a invejou. Invejou a forma como Itachi confiou nela a ponto de colocar sua vida em suas mãos. Isso se Itachi realmente estivesse doente, porque ele não tinha visto nada que indicasse fraqueza enquanto lutava contra ele.

— Apesar dos esforços e das incontáveis horas de pesquisa, Sakura não encontrou uma cura para ele então para ganhar mais tempo, ela absorveu os efeitos colaterais da doença dele e tratava em seu próprio corpo.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Quando você diz efeitos colaterais...

— A pressão nos porções de chakra dele provocavam hemorragias internas e necrose em algumas partes do corpo, ela encobrir as marcas em si para que Itachi não percebesse. – Sasuke lembrou vagamente de manchas negras cobrirem a pele pálida da kunoichi depois dela apagar.

Ele engoliu seco, sentindo sua garganta se fechar pelo sentimento de culpa que se enraizava em seu peito.

— Por que... – uniu as sobrancelhas. – Por que ela chegaria a esses extremos? – engoliu seco de novo. – Eles por acaso... – deixou a frase morrer sugestivamente.

Ele não queria ouvir a resposta, não queria ouvir uma confirmação porque mesmo depois de saber tudo aquilo sobre irmão ele não queria imaginar que Itachi e... Não. Virou o rosto para a parede, sentindo um peso se formar em cima de seu peito, lhe tirando o ar.

— Ninguém sabe, eles passavam boa parte do tempo sozinhos durante as sessões de tratamento e quando estavam na junto dos outros não demonstravam nada.

Sasuke soltou um grunhido estrangulado. Aquela resposta não tinha ajudado em nada. Na verdade, só dava asas a sua imaginação por saber que os dois passavam tanto tempo juntos e de nada adiantava saber que eles não demonstravam em público, era uma característica da família dele não demonstrar.

— Não se torture tanto assim, pelo menos não sobre isso. – o mascarado disse não resistindo em dar aquela pequena alfinetada. – Acho melhor preencher as lacunas da historia que você sabe, você a encontrou pela primeira vez dentro de um dos antigos esconderijos de Orochimaru, certo?

O moreno assentiu sentindo um pouco de nostalgia. Parecia que o primeiro encontro deles tinha sido a milhares de anos atrás e não há algumas semanas.

— Ela tinha deixado o esconderijo da Akatsuki dizendo que iria procurar nas bases dele, buscando algo nas experiências de Kabuto que pudesse ajudar no tratamento. Era uma busca simples, ela já tinha saído mais vezes, em alguns dias já estaria de volta, mas só que dessa vez, bem... – ele deu de ombros. – Quando os dias passaram e ela não voltou, Deidara e Sasori se prontificaram a ir buscá-la. – ele soltou uma risada fraca. – Digamos que Sakura conseguiu conquistar um pequeno pedaço nos corações até dos assassinos mais cruéis.

Sasuke grunhiu. Não era surpresa, bastava alguns dias na presença da rosada bastavam para que ela conseguisse amolecer quem quer que fosse. Prova disso era o Time Hebi, ou melhor dizendo Suigetsu e Juugo, que se apegaram rápido a rosada.

— Quando a primeira tentativa de resgate deu errado, Itachi impediu que tentasse mais uma vez. Parecia que ele já sabia, porque apenas alguns dias depois Hidan a trouxe, desmaiada por cansaço. – o mascarado alisava um dos frascos enquanto falava. – Depois de sua batalha com o Deidara, Sakura não pensou duas vezes antes de correr ao seu encontro mesmo sabendo do risco já que Sasori jurou vingança.

O sangue do Uchiha ferveu e as mãos se fecharam em punhos com a ideia das mãos imundas de Sasori encostarem em um só fio rosado da cabeça dela para a fazer mal.

Hipocrisia achar que tinha direito de odiá-lo quando ele mesmo a machucou de uma forma irreparável.

— Sasori a encontrou logo após ela deixar você.

Sasuke paralisou com os olhos arregalados.

— Quando cheguei, a luta já estava no final e Sasori já estava morto, mas ela estava muito mal. O veneno de Sasori já estava a muito tempo no corpo dela, se eu demorasse mais um pouco ela teria morrido ai mesmo.

Não, ela morreu nas minhas mãos.

— Ela ficou nessa mesma caverna enquanto se recuperava.

Sasuke olhou ao redor da caverna, olhou para as cobertas entendendo agora que não tinha sido coisa de sua cabeça. Era realmente o cheiro dela ali.

— Acho que isso é tudo. – o mascarado finalizou recolocando o frasco no lugar e se desencostou.

Ele virou para deixar o quarto e um Sasuke paralisado pelo remorso, culpa e repulsa por si mesmo

— Lembro de você enquanto lutava com Deidara, Tobi, não é?

— Meu nome é Obito Uchiha. – respondeu sem se virar continuando a andar.

Obito já estava no portal da caverna quando Sasuke voltou a falar.

— Eu quero vê-la. – sua voz saiu estrangulada. – Quero ver o corpo dela.

— Receio que não será possível. – Sasuke o olhou, furioso com a recusa de seu pedido. – Enviei seu corpo para Konoha.

O moreno grunhiu.

— Depois de tudo que me disse, você enviou o corpo dela pra lá?! – cuspiu as palavras, parecendo mais irritado ainda.

Obito olhou para ele por cima do ombro.

— Porque apesar de tudo, lá existem pessoas que também a amavam e merecem se despedir dela.

Os rostos de Naruto e Kakashi apareceram em sua mente.

Sasuke virou o rosto para a parede, ainda inconformado pela decisão de Obito.

Durante uma semana Sasuke não deixou a caverna. Não interagiu com ninguém, mesmo que os membros de seu time vissem trazer comida e água, e não disse uma só palavra fora a vez em que pediu a Obito que trouxesse os itens pessoais de Sakura e Itachi.

— O que acha que ele vai fazer agora? – Suigetsu perguntou a Juugo quando Sasuke passou por ele.

Sua aparência estava péssima, e nisso até Karin tinha que concordar. Lhe faltavam alguns quilos, seus olhos opacos e sem vida. Sua arrogância e senso de superioridade típicas dos Uchihas tinha desaparecido.

Ele encarou o horizonte, olhando para o Sol sem medo.

— Hoje nós deixamos de ser Hebi, daqui pra frente somos Taka. – sua voz morta era o reflexo de seu interior. – Nossa nova missão destruir Konoha e vingar Itachi.

Olharam surpresos para Sasuke, mas nada na aparência dele indicava que tinham ouvido errado.

 _Eu vou te trazer de volta. De volta pra mim... Sakura._


End file.
